Like Winter, Like Love
by Blink182lover4life
Summary: He was the icy-tempered renegade and she was the fiery-passioned soal reaper out to get him. When they meet their worlds collide and change forever. Will love be part of the process? HitsuHina, Ichiruki, IshiHime and many more! Mainly HitsuHina. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new obsession!! Sorry I haven't been updating my other stories... I know I've been neglecting 'Never Again' and 'Will you be there when I fall' But I promise to update them once I get some ideas. Sorry!**

**This is my first Bleach story so I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or Bleach itself! No copyright infringement intended.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

She felt the cold, dense rain thump heavily on the ground.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of it, _'I love the rain.'_ She thought, _'I always have, ever since I was a little girl.'_ She smiled.

Rain usually signalled the oncoming of Spring. She loved Spring, it was her favorite season. But sadly, it was Winter...dead Winter... To say that it was a bit unusual for it to be raining in the Seireitei in the dead of Winter was without a doubt correct. But none the less, she liked it.

Momo didn't know why, but whenever it rained, she could hear a song. Sometimes, when she thought nobody was listening, she hum a tune with it. It was her secret, it was her _beautiful_ secret. She felt like the rain only hummed it for her ears only, she had tried to tell her Grandma once...but in return was just told that she was being silly.

Sighing she picked herself up off of her porch and looked towards the sky, "Today is going to be a great day." She mumbled. Then she started making her way to Captain Yamamoto's meeting barracks. He had requested for her to be there at ten so they could discuss a business favor. The messenger he sent wasn't specific, and so Momo was quite curious as to what he wanted.

-----

"Captain Yamamoto." She greeted politely, her quiet voice rung through the walls in a musical manner. He was sitting in his chair, as usual. "Lieutenant Hinamori, thank you for coming."

Momo smiled, "Yes, of course Captain...but may I ask what it is that you have requested my assistance of?"

Yamamoto nodded, "Well, I've brought you here to discuss two important matters concerning you and squad five." Momo nodded, trying to keep her surprise hidden.

"As you know, Squad five has been without a captain for almost a year now." Momo felt a pang go through her, she may have recovered enough to report back to her duties, but she was still recovering emotionally from the tragic betrayal of her beloved former Captain. Captain Aizen.

"I, and the rest of the Captains have already voted on who should be the next captain of squad five. But giving the circumstances I've decided to be generous and put the call in your hands." Momo's eyes went wide with surprise, "Me, Sir?" She asked, hoping she didn't hear correctly, it was too soon to get a new Captain. "You want _me_ to vote on a new Captain?"

Yamamoto nodded, Momo sighed, it _had _been a year since Aizen left...maybe it was time to move on...sighing Momo mumbled, "Who did you have in mind, Sir?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Momo looked up at the Captain, "The rogue shinigami that absorbed Rukia Kuchki's power?" Yamamoto nodded, "Yes, normally we would decide on a more experienced soul reaper, but everyone in the Seireitei believes that he has what it takes to become a captain. But like I said Lieutenant, it's your call this time."

Momo blinked, since _when _has Captain Yamamoto been _that_ generous to _anyone_? It's like he was a whole different person. Eyeing him suspiciously she cautiously put a hand onto her zanpaktou. Yamamoto chuckled, "I'm glad to see that you are very observant Lieutenant, but I can assure you that I am Yamamoto Genryusai. Captain of squad one."

Taking her hand off her zanpaktou but still eyeing him she nodded, "My apologies Captain."

Ever since Aizen betrayed soul society she had guarded her defenses more, she trusted no one, except for her two best friends Izuru and Renji.

"So what is your vote Lieutenant? Is Kurosaki good enough to be your Captain from now on?"

Momo sighed, she had heard stories about the Kurosaki Soul Reaper....and it had been a year since well, you know...

"Yes Sir, I think he should be squad five's captain."

Yamamoto smiled, "I'm glad to hear that, I know how much pain you had to go through before, and it must be tiring to act as squad five's temporary Captain and Lieutenant. Which, by the way, leads us to the second important matter of today. I have a mission for you."

Momo perked up, "What kind of mission Sir?"

"A bounty hunter mission."

Momo's eyes widened slightly, "A bounty hunter mission?"

"Yes. The criminal's name is Toushiro Hitsugaya, he used to be a soul reaper here in the Seireitei but treasoned us. His skills match that of a captain so be careful when fighting him. Bring him back dead or alive, though alive would probably be better...but if you have to, don't hesitate to kill him. He's a dangerous man, wanted in 19 Rukongai districts for alleged murder and stealing. He was spotted near here a couple days ago with a gaping wound, so he shouldn't be too far away. Any questions?"

Momo shook her head, "Good, then there will be a messenger with the complete information on him later this evening. You can leave tomorrow morning."

"Yes Sir." She replied, then mumbled the convicts name again, "Toushiro Hitsugaya..." Why did that name sound so familiar?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys! So how did you like the first chapter? Please leave a review telling me!**

**And again, I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my other fanfics. I've been swamped by school and TKD and other stuff...(I know, I know, no more excuses...) I promise to update once I plan them all out.**

**Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter number two!! Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own, Bleach, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, etc, etc.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Yawning, Momo opened her eyes to meet pitch black dark. She laid there for a few minutes, just listening to the cricket's chirp from outside. It was still dark out... sighing Momo rolled out from under her nice, warm covers and grabbed her sword. She carefully put it in her sheathe and grabbed the bag that she had packed earlier in the night.

Quickly glancing at the clock she noticed that it was around four in the morning. She sighed, she had to leave in an hour. Wondering what to do she looked around her room...nothing. She had packed, cleaned her room, and checked to make sure everything was in place the day before.

She was too awake now to go back to sleep so that was out of the question. Scanning her room one more time her eyes fell on the documents of her next mission...Walking over to her desk she picked it up and stared at the name; Toushiro Hitsugaya...

Walking back to her bed she sat down and read through the papers. This was the one thing she forgot to do yesterday. _'Figures...'_ She thought as she turned the page.

-----------------

_Name - Toushiro Hitsugaya_

_Age - Unknown_

_Hometown - Rukongai district 1_

_Last Apperence - Ten yrs._

_-----------------_

Momo's eyes went wide...Rukongai district one? That's where she grew up..._'Maybe that's why his name sounds so familiar...I must of heard it somewhere around there...' _She thought. She kept reading;

-----------------

_Spiritual level - Captain_

_Squad - Ten_

-----------------

Momo was, once again, surprised. _'Hmm...Captain of squad ten huh? I wonder If Captain Matsumoto knows anything about him...'_

Quickly glancing at her clock, she noticed it was now four-thirty...

-----------------

"Oof!" Rukia mumbled as she hit the floor. She was about to snap at whoever it was until she caught a glimpse of orange hair. "Ichi--I mean _Captain Kurosaki_." Rukia mumbled, Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Please, spare me all the proper crap...Ichigo is fine." He said as he adjusted his new captains haori. Rukia laughed, "I must say you definitely have a dangerous air about you now..."

Ichigo smiled, "It makes me seem sexy doesn't it." He stated rather than asked. Rukia blushed, "I-I didn't say that! I simply meant that...you look different..." She mumbled.

Ichigo smirked, "As do you, _lieutenant_." Rukia smiled, like Ichigo, she also had a new position of authority. She had now become the lieutenant of the thirteenth squad. _'She looks somewhat different this morning...prettier than usual...' _He thought, not that Rukia was ugly or any thing, before...it's just that he was sort of seeing her in a different light now. Rukia yawned which brought him back to reality, _'What did I just think?!!'_ He thought and mentally scolded himself.

Rukia was now looking at him rather concerned, "Are you feeling okay?" She asked. Though she couldn't hide the amusement that shone in her eyes. Ichigo could feel his face get hot and quickly crossed his arms as he nodded his head. "Yep, never better!! So...what are you doing up so early?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

Rukia smirked, knowing full well that she had Ichigo in the palm of her hand, but let it go...it was too early to start bickering...besides, with the way their voices always seemed to increase when they argued, the whole Seireitei would wake up.

Yeah... now was not the time for a screaming match.

Rukia shrugged, "I don't know...just enjoying the peacefulness...And you? Why are you up so early?"

Ichigo smiled, "My lieutenant is going out on a mission today...I was told by Renji that she leaves at five." Rukia smirked, "Awww...How cute. Not many captains do that anymore...sucking up are we?"

Ichigo frowned, "No! I'm just trying to be a good captain! That's all!! Now step aside _shorty_!" He started to laugh and Rukia glared, "That was _not_ in the least bit funny..."

Ichigo ignored her and kept on laughing. Rukia stomped on his foot and snatched his ear, bringing him down to her height. "Listen _Captain_. You may be a higher rank, but I swear that if you call me shorty one more time I'll--"

"Rukia? Ichigo?" Said a confused voice behind them. Said people turned their heads and found Renji staring at them with the utmost amusement.

Ichigo took a step towards his direction, "What are you doing up Renji?" He asked, Renji blinked, "Um...getting ready to wish Momo good luck." Ichigo smirked and turned towards Rukia, "See, I'm not the only one who's doing it!" Rukia rolled her eyes and started to walk in the direction of Momo's room.

As they neared it, Rukia pulled Ichigo to a stop. "Some advice before you see Momo...Don't say anything bad about Aizen in front of her...in fact don't even mention him or anything to do with him at all." Renji nodded, "Yeah...in fact, the less you say the better."

Ichigo glared at him, "Watch it _lieutenant_." Renji glared back but kept his mouth shut. Rukia cleared her throat to get Ichigo's attention and gave him a warning look, "I mean it. Nothing about Aizen, the poor girl has suffered enough." Ichigo nodded, "Okay."

------------------

Momo took a deep breath and picked up her bag. She took one final look before she opened her door and took on the crisp morning air. It was then that she heard voices. Momo turned around and saw her _new _Captain in a heated argument with Lieutenant Kuchki and Renji.

She smiled at Renji who smiled back and ran towards her. "Hey Momo! Just came to wish you good luck." Momo smiled, "Arigato Renji." She gave him a small hug. "Sorry Izuru couldn't be here...ever since Urahara came back and became Captain of squad three, he's been getting assigned missions like crazy!" Momo smiled, "It's alright."

She then turned towards Ichigo and bowed, "Captain Kurosaki." She greeted politely. Ichigo stopped bickering with Rukia and stared at Momo dumbfounded. "Uh, hey there Momo...I mean lieutenant Hinamori...I mean--"

Momo chuckled, "Momo is fine. Just call me that." Ichigo nodded, obviously not very used to this. Momo turned to Rukia, "Lieutenant Kuchki, Congratulations on you're new position. I'm sorry I never got the chance to congratulate you before." Rukia smiled, "No need to apologize, and call me Rukia."

Momo nodded, "Well, I better get going." She said as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "Bye Momo!!" Said Renji waving his hand, the others followed suitely. "Bye guys!" She replied and started to hop from building to building.

-----------------

It was cold and dark. He'd been walking non stop for nearly three days.

Damn, he wasn't expecting that last attack. He never even saw it coming.

As he started to lose his sight he wobbled to the left. Three days...it had been three days since he got this wound, and it hurt like hell. He thought he had the bleeding under control but the last attack reopened it.

He knew he needed to stop walking, find shelter, and treat his wound. And he would've done just that...if a snowstorm hadn't ushered it's way here and got him lost. He also knew that he was leaving a nice blood trail for the trackers to follow. But sadly, there was nothing he could do at the moment.

_'Is this really how I'm going to die?'_ He thought. _'No! I _refuse _to die like this!' _Forcing himself to continue walking, he noted his breathing was getting harder. But lucky for him there was a cave near by.

Quickly crawling towards it he collapsed on the ground and let the darkness consume him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! They were great! Sorry there wasn't much Hitsugaya in this chapter but I thought I'd take a minute to introduce the other characters and give you somewhat of an idea as to how I'm doing this...**

**Also, does anyone know how old Hitsugaya is? Next chappie should hopefully be up soon!**

**Please Review! Because they make everything wonderful!**

**xoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I really, really, really, appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...No copyright infringement intended.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Momo took a minute to rest in a tree. She'd been running for six hours straight and decided to take a break. Taking out some food she licked her lips. She hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday and was starving.

While eating she started thinking..._'According to Captain Yamamoto, it's been three days since the bystander had seen Toushiro...So he has had a three day advantage...but the bystander had also reported seeing a wound...so, he probably only has a two day advantage.'_

She continued eating for a while, then smirking she put her food back inside her bag, _'Well let's see how far I can get in one.'_

Like many things that Momo had changed about herself, fighting was one of them. She wasn't as naive or as or as loving as she was before. She would no longer follow someone so blindly as she followed Aizen. And for that she was thankful.

She never wanted to go through something so painful as what Aizen did to her...She wouldn't allow it.

--------------------

"DAMN IT!!!" Yelled a furious voice. Rukia busted through the door.

"What?!" She yelled, half scared to death.

Ichigo turned around, a frown evident on his face, "My father's coming for a visit..."

Rukia glared and hit him atop the head, "DAMN YOU ICHIGO!!! How dare you scare me like that!!"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU SO SCARED ABOUT? I'M IN MY OWN DAMN OFFICE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!"

Rukia could feel her face heat up, "It's just....well, you never know!" She mumbled and made her way to the door...but not before taking some of Squad Five's paperwork.

"Where are you going with those?" Ichigo asked, feeling a little guilty for yelling at her now.

"I'd thought I'd help you out, I know squad five's been a little behind on it's paperwork for a couple of months now...figured you could use some help."

Ichigo smiled, "Thanks Rukia...but, what about Squad Thirteen? Don't you have to do your own paperwork?"

Rukia smirked, "Finished it earlier this morning. In fact the only reason I even came to your office was to let you know that Uryu, Orihime, and Chad were visiting."

Ichigo perked up, "Really? I hadn't seen them in a while...that's great! When do they arrive?"

Rukia smirked again, "They _arrived_twenty minutes ago. Infact, I bumped into Orihime and Uryru on my way down here. They wanted to come and see you but I told them you were busy."

Ichigo frowned, "Why'd you do that? I wanted to see them!!"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Because they would distract you and you wouldn't get any work done." She put simply.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, as much as he wanted to disagree and argue, she had a point. "Fine..." He mumbled, and Rukia left.

--------------------

"Uryu, where do you want to go now?" Asked Orihime. Uryu smiled, "Well, we've been everywhere...want to just walk around...we haven't been here in over a year...I think it'd be pretty cool to just walk around and remember things."

Orihime's eyes lit up, "That's a great idea Uryu!! Let's do it!" She said and without hesitation took his hand in hers and continued walking. This caused both of them to blush but niether one thought of letting go.

Orihime came to a stop when they walked by an alley. "This alley...this is where you and I landed when we first broke into the Seireitei." A small smile graced her lips.

Uryu nodded, "Yes it is...it seems like it was just yesterday doesn't it?"

Orihime nodded. "It does."

A comfortable silence passed between them before Orihime took Uryu's hand and without warning started running, "That reminds me of the time when you fought the squad 12 captain and you won and then we met Kenpachi! And Yachiru gave us nicknames!!!! REMEMBER!!!" Shouted an excited Orihime.

Uryu screamed and held on for dear life, "A little warning would have been nice Orihime!!!"

Orihime giggled and held his hand tighter, "Don't worry we're almost there!"

Uryu knitted his eyebrows together, "Almost where?"

"To Kenpachi's! I want to say hi!"

Uryu sighed, yes this was Orihime...so serious one minute and then hyper and care free in the next...and yet, he rather liked it.

Sure it was a big contrast to his own personality, but he couldn't help but like it. She was independent and nice, strong when she needed to be, could be a little scatter-brained and naive at times but that was why he was there. To guide her and protect her. Each day his need for her grew stronger and stronger.

But he could never tell her...at least not yet. He didn't want to ruin an awesome friendship with Orihime because of his feelings...He was going to wait a little longer.

"We're here Uryu!" She said as they stood outside the front door of Kenpachi Zaraki.

Uryu swallowed as he took in the deep scratches on the old door. Sword marks from where he fought someone to be certain.

Orihime knocked and Kenpachi opened it.

"Bouncy and Pencil are here, HOORAY!!!" Shouted a high voice in the background!

Then she was on Kenpachi's back, "Come on in guys!"

Kenpachi smiled a scary smile, "Yes, come on in. It's been a while hasn't it? Uryu was it?"

Uryu nodded and gulped, "Yes."

Kenpachi's smile widened, "You guys caught us at the perfect time! We were just about to go and train!!"

Uryu felt his face lose all of it's color.

"That's great Mr. Kenpachi! Let's join you!!" Said Orihime.

Kenpachi smiled, "Wonderful! I imagine Uryu is more of the fighter?" Orihime nodded.

"Well, then...I get to train with you!"

Uryu's eyes widened, "Dear God!!!"

Yachiru smiled, "Don't worry pencil. It's just training! Besides, Ichigo made Kenny promise not to harm you guys!!!"

But for some reason that didn't make Uryu feel any better...maybe it was because he was getting ready to fight with a psyco-crazed killing machine...yeah, that might have something to do with it...

----------------------

Breathing heavily she stopped. She could feel spirit energy...it was faint, but she needed to find it. Just to maker sure it wasn't her criminal. She just traveled at least two days worth in less than ten hours and was dead tired.

She was guessing it was around nine at night and needed to find shelter before another snowstorm hit. Following the spirit energy closely she stumbled into a cave.

Seating herself she took note of her surroundings....until she found the source of the spirit energy.

He was lying face down in the cave towards the very back.

_'It can't be....could it?'_ She thought.

Quickly running over to him she turned him over to find out that this was indeed her criminal. Analyzing his body she found the wound and without hesitation went straight to work with trying to heal him.

_'I don't care whether you're a criminal or not. You better not die on me. I have questions that need answering.'_ She thought and pushed herself to heal him faster, despite being exhausted.

_'How long has he been in here...like this? This is definitely the work of Stealth Force. Just how many did he have to take on at once? Is this guy really __**that**__ strong?'_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys! Chapter number three is up!! WOO! Momo just met Hitsugaya!!! What's gonna happen? Find out in the next chappie!**

**Also, tried to once again add some more side couples in the story... I tried to keep them in character as much as possible but I'm sorry if their a little OC...**

**Please read and Review!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Chapter 4 is up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters...**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

He could feel it...the cold, damp earth underneath him. Slowly opening his eyes he met the top of the cave..._'I'm alive?'_ He thought...he was sure that when he fell it was the end...

Looking towards his wound he noticed it was bandaged up. Sensing somebody's reiatsu he stiffened, right beside him was a girl...sleeping.

_'What the....was she here when I came? Did she fix my wound? Or is she out to get me like all the others?'_

Concentrating he felt her reiatsu strength. _'She's a lieutenant...Tch, so she is out to get me...' _He thought. Not feeling like getting caught he sat up but quickly regretted the idea thereafter.

Sucking in the pain he stood up only to notice he couldn't..._'Kido...and at a very powerful level...'_ He thought. He took a deep breath, concentrating all of his energy into the center...and broke through.

_'Damn that hurt!'_ He thought as he held back a grumble. Quickly looking for his sword he found it next to the sleeping girl. Tiptoeing over to her side he grabbed it and made his way to the front of the cave.

"Don't take another step, Toushiro Hitsugaya." Said a deadly voice. He immediately felt a sharp blade to his neck. Turning around he came face to face with the girl.

He blinked and had no emotion on his face, "Let me go...I do not wish to kill you."

Momo's glare hardened, "Like you could in the state you're in."

Hitsugaya's frown deepened, "You'd be surprised at what I can do."

Momo smirked, "Don't underestimate me."

Hitsugaya sighed and drew his sword, "Very well. You leave me no other choice."

Momo's grip tightened. She kept her eyes on him and using flashstep was behind him in seconds. Seeing an opening she charged her sword only for it to be blocked by Hitsugaya, "Too slow."

Momo glared, her spirit energy started rising and soon the cave exploded. She quickened her pace as did Toushiro.

"I must say, you're quite good for a lieutenant." Muttered Toushiro as he blocked yet another attack. Momo growled and sped even faster. But little did she know that Toushiro was leading her further and further away from the Seireitei.

--------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Yelled Uryu as loud as he could. Kenpachi was hot on his heals and had no intention of quitting any time soon. Uryu jumped into a tree and shot another arrow.

_'Of all the people to fight it had to be me!!! WHY?!'_

"You can do it Uryu!" Shouted Orihime from the sidelines. The others had long since given up training and were watching Kenpachi fight Uryu.

Uryu looked towards her and smiled. And then shot another arrow towards his attacker. They'd been fighting for a good four hours. It made contact but Kenny didn't flinch, his smile just got bigger, "I'm having so much fun!!"

Yachiru could be heard from the sidelines, "WHOO!! GO KENNY!! PENCIL DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE!"

Uryu gulped, he and Orihime needed an to get away from these...these..._psychos_!

"OI! KENPACHI! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO HARM THEM!" Yelled a voice from a rooftop.

Both Orihime and Uryu looked up and found Ichigo smiling.

"ICHIGO YOU BASTERED! YOU COULDN'T HAVE COME SOONER LIKE FOUR HOURS AGO?" Yelled Uryu.

Ichigo sweat dropped, "You mean you guys haven't just gotten out here?"

Just then Rukia appeared behind him and smacked him atop the head, "Dammit Ichigo! I said come and visit them AFTER you finish your work!"

Ichigo clutched his head in his arms followed by muffled curses.

Uryu jumped out of the tree and walked over to Orihime, she turned around and smiled, "That was a great battle Uryu!"

He smiled, "Thank you Orihime...but if it wasn't for Ichigo I probably would have been toast."

Orihime placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "But I thought you were amazing."

A blush formed itself on both of their cheeks. But their little moment was ruined by four screaming voices...that went exactly in this order;

"ICHIGO FINISH YOUR WORK!" Yelled Rukia.

"I WASN'T DONE FIGHTING DAMMIT!" Yelled Kenny.

"NO!" Yelled Ichigo.

"KENNY WAS HAVING FUN! MEANIE!!" Yelled Yachiru.

Uryu and Orihime sweat dropped anime style and tried to break up the fight.

"Now, now guys, let's not argue..." Said Orihime. But they ignored her. She sighed, "Guys...c'mon...stop fighting." But they still continued to ignore her.

Big mistake.

"SHUT UP!!"

Everyone was looking at her, wide eyed.

"Orihime...."Said Uryu. Orihime had now covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry guys! It's just, I don't like it when my friends argue! They get so mean and then bad things happen!" Uryu blinked but was the first to come around.

"It's perfectly fine Orihime. We're just shocked...that's a side of you that we've never seen. But I rather like it."

Orihime blinked, "Thanks." She said and smiled.

Uryu sweat dropped, "Did I...Did I just.... say that out loud?...."

Everyone nodded.

"AW! Pencil has the hots for Bouncy!"

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other evilly, "You know what I'm thinking?" Said Rukia.

"That it's time to play matchmaker?" Asked Ichigo.

Rukia nodded, "Bingo."

--------------------

"Snap! Tobiume!" She yelled and the released form of her Zanpaktou appeared. Hitsugaya braced himself, as a red/pinkish glow emitted from her sword. _'Impressive. I've never seen this before, she combines her kido with her zanpaktou.'_

Momo lunged at Toushiro and narrowly scraped his side. _'Damn! Almost had him! And why isn't he fighting back?'_

Toushiro sighed, _'I can't keep this up much longer. Her speed has increased exceptionally fast. And my wound isn't exactly helping....Damn, I was hoping to avoid calling Hyorinmaru...I don't need another death on my hands.'_

"Tobiume Slash!" She yelled and she once again lunged at Toushiro.

Toushiro received another cut on his side. Not taking it anymore, he released his zanpaktou, "Rain over the frosted, frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Without warning he lunged at Momo who just barely avoided it. _'I-I didn't expect for him to get so fast. Dammit! I underestimated him!'_

------------------

Renji had just finished running when Kira came over to him, "Hey, have you heard from Momo?"

Renji shook his head, "No...I'm sure she's fine. After all that training the three of us did a couple weeks ago...I'd say she can protect herself fairly well. She's gotten a whole lot stronger since the mess with Aizen."

Kira nodded, "I'm glad too. I hated seeing her go through so much pain..."

Renji sighed, "Me too...That bastered got just what he deserved. The only thing that upset me was that Momo was the one who had to do the finishing blow..."

"Yeah, but I'm happy she was able to overcome her weakness...I think that's the reason she's so much stronger now...and maybe just a little distant."

------------------

Hitsugaya raised his sword but the pain that followed made him stop and cringe. Losing his balance he toppled over and fell on Momo. Without missing a beat both had their swords pointed at each others necks.

Hitsugaya glared and looked into her eyes, "You have good reflexes...but you are no match for me." He mumbled and before Momo could counter, Hitsugaya had his sword to her throat. Her sword lay motionless ten feet away on the forest floor.

Momo's eyes widened, _'That move was so fast...I can't even comprehend what he did!' _

Hitsugaya saw a little fear rise in her eyes and lost his nerve to harm her. Glaring harder at her he put his sword back down, "Consider this a thank you...for treating my wound. But come after me and I'll kill you." He muttered and hopped away.

Momo sighed, "Sorry Toushiro, I have no other choice." She said to herself, then she grabbed her sword and went off after him.

_'She's still following?! Damn! Looks like I'll have to trick her.'_

Quickly hopping onto a tree branch he pretended to hop to another one. Momo went by and Hitsugaya hopped back onto the same branch. Smirking, and proud that he was able to lose her, he hopped to another branch.

Or at least would have until someone draped their arms around his neck from behind. Her sword was put to his throat.

"Did you really think I'd fall for that?" Momo whispered in his ear. "That's mere child's play."

Hitsugaya smirked, "Clever wasn't it? Admit it, I almost had you."

Momo smiled, "Almost...but at times like these, almost isn't good enough."

Actually, if it wasn't for the flashback that she had a couple minutes ago, he would have gotten away.

**Flashback:**

_A little girl and a boy were playing tag in the woods for the billionth time. The boy was a couple feet in front of the girl but then she lost sight of him. The girl flew by the boy. She looked all around the forest but when she went back to base he was there._

_"How do you keep doing that? There's no way you could've gotten there? You were right in front of me! How could I lose you so fast?!" Exclaimed the girl._

_The boy rolled his eyes, "You're not very observant are you idiot? I tricked you. All I did was pretend to leave one of the tree branches. I just went to the top of the same tree and when you hopped by I jumped back down and ran for base."_

_"Oh." The girl replied_.

**End Flashback**.

Momo and Hitsugaya jumped towards the ground. Finally looking around for the first time, she realized that this was not where they first started the fight. When they started the fight they were in an open place, their would be no trees for days. But now, they were completely surrounded by pines and evergreens.

Feeling anger well up inside her she clenched her fists, "You bastered! So that's the reason you weren't attacking! You were luring me farther and farther away from the Seireitei!! Damn you! Where the hell are we?!" She yelled.

But Hitsugaya didn't respond. She turned around to find him leaning on a tree to keep from falling. It was obvious that the adrenaline from their battle was gone and he was was now suffering. Forgetting her anger she walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

He gave her a warning glare to back off. It sent shivers down her spine, his glare was as cold as ice. "Stay away!" He snapped and pulled his hand from her grasp.

Momo frowned, "I'm just trying to help! Now come here!" She commanded and pulled him into her. If it weren't for the fact that he was too weak to do anything, he would have used the opportunity to run away again. But sadly, that was not the case.

He now had one arm draped around her small shoulders while her arms were around his waist. He faintly wondered how someone so petite could fight so hard...of course, she was a lieutenant. And he really couldn't argue about size...He just barely got an inch or two off her....

She walked him to the middle of the forest and laid him down. Without saying anything she untied the white sash around his waist and then she started to take off the top part of his soul reaper outfit.

He stiffened, "W-What are you doing?" He mumbled. Hinamori looked confused before seeing what this looked like.

As blush made it's way to her cheeks, she shook her head, "N-not _that_!! I-I'm healing you're wounds!" She stuttered. Hitsugaya blinked, "....Just making sure."

Huffing, Momo removed his top and came to see his nicely chisled chest. It had a couple bruises here and there, and the newly formed side scratches that her sword made along with the bandaged wound she tried to heal last night.

This was actually the first time she really looked at his body. Last night the only thing that crossed her mind was 'save him'.

Slowly making her way up his chest her eyes went up to his face. His mask was up again. The one that showed no emotion and made him very distant and cold. But still, he wasn't bad looking...he was actually very, very attractive.

"Are you going to help me or just stare at me all day, idiot."

Momo's eyes widened, "What did you just call me?" It wasn't the fact that he called her an idiot that bothered her...it was the way he said it...

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "I called you an idiot. So stop staring and start healing or I'm leaving."

Momo ignored him, "Hey I'm talking to you!" He shouted. But Momo wasn't paying any attention.

_'So familiar...his voice sounds exactly like...that boy's...just a little deeper..But can't be him...no...he, he died! Just before I became a soul reaper! It was just a coincidence...'_

Momo was brought back to reality by the movement of Hitsugaya. She watched him try to sit...and fail miserably.

"You gonna help me or not?" he mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

Momo nodded, "....yeah...." She said distantly, _'He does kind of look like him...'_ She thought.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys! Chapter four! how do you like it? Please leave a review! I'm not sure who is the actual person to kill Aizen, so I just made it Momo...(I'm only on episode 50 in the Anime)**

**Sorry if Orihime, Momo, and Hitsugaya seemed a little OC...I tried.**

**Also, I know I keep changing from Toushiro to Hitsugaya...but it's actually kind of fun ^_^ So bear with me on that...**

**xoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Chapter five!! YAY!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Never have, never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"I guess we can stay here." Said Momo as she sat down. Hitsugaya followed suite but said nothing. His mask of indifference was up again. She hated it when he got like that, what happened to the cocky, funny person that she fought with in the forest? Maybe he had split personality...

"So...I heard you grew up in Rukongai district 1...I grew up there too. Maybe we've seen each other there at one point?" She asked.

Hitsugaya lifted an eyebrow, "You're point?" he asked stoicly.

Momo blushed, "Well, you're name...it seems kind of familiar to me..."

Hitsugaya's other eyebrow rose, "I'm a legendary criminal on the lose. I have the Stealth Force and all of Soul Society out to get me...and you're telling me that my name sounds familiar to you?...No kidding."

Momo smiled sheepishly, "Actually, I didn't even know that you existed until I was asked to capture you."

Hitsugaya sweat dropped anime style then went back to his stoic nature, "Whatever."

Momo's frowned, she was getting tired of his stupid aloof persona. So she finally decided to confront him.

"Do you have split personality?"

Hitsugaya snapped his eyes over to her, "What kind of a question is that?"

"Well do you?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Like you don't know? First you're a robot, you have no emotion, then you're an infuriating, cocky bastered, _then_you go back to being a cold, untrustful scrooge in less than five minutes!"

Hitsugaya glared, his temper getting the best of him, "Oh yeah, like you're one to talk! Since the very second I woke up, you've tried you're hardest to kill me, we had the infamous 'battle of death', now you want to make small talk and act like nothings happened? You _just_ tried to kill me several hours ago! There's a _reason_ I don't trust you!"

Momo sighed, "It's my **job**, I have to make sure you don't get away. Believe me, I had no intent to kill you...just hurt you a little."

Hitsugaya's smirked, "So you're somewhat of a sadist?"

Momo's eyes widened, "No! I'm not!....And as for the 'small talk' I was just trying to get to know you."

"Hmph. Yeah, whatever." Hitsugaya mumbled.

"See! You just did it again!"

"Shut Up!!"

Momo sighed, "I'm just trying to ease the tension."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, "Like the tension could ever be dropped when you're practically leading me to my death sentence."

Momo glared, "Not my fault you betrayed us...you're a criminal and so this is you're punishment. Think about all the people you've hurt...people who looked up to you and admired you. They trusted you! You were their captain! Why would you throw it all away?"

"I didn't! I was framed!" Hitsugaya yelled furiously.

"Interesting, did you think up that excuse after you betrayed us, or was it premeditated?" Momo spat angrily.

"It's the truth!!"

Momo was about to reply but decided not to, she tried to calm herself and get rid of her anger. She knew that half of her anger was because Toushiro did exactly what Aizen had done to her...and she was beginning to hate him for it.

Getting up she walked over to said person and forced him to get up as well. "Where are we going?" He mumbled avoiding eye contact.

"To get some food. I don't trust you to stay here alone...even with Kido."

"Tch. Like you're actually dumb enough to do that...idiot."

"_**Don't**_call me that." Momo commanded.

"What are _you_ going to do about it? You may have me as you're prisoner...but I refuse to be commanded about like a servant."

"This is you're last warning."

"I don't take orders from you. If you want my mouth shut then you'll have to tape it shut. And since you don't have any tape, I will do as I damn well please!"

--------------------

"So how are you doing?" Asked Rukia as she set down her tea. Both her and Orihime were now back at Rukia's barracks. Ichigo and Uryu had left sometime ago, saying that they needed to catch up on _other _things. So they went back to Ichigo's office and were now _safely_away from Kenny, Yachiru, and the rest of the lunatics on the eleventh squad (As Uryu calls them).

"I'm super de duper! Couldn't be better! How are you?!" Asked Orihime.

Rukia smiled, "Oh, I'm...good...it's been so long since I've seen any of you, I'm so happy that you guys came to visit!"

Orihime smiled, "We couldn't have gotten here if it wasn't for Ichigo's dad..."

Rukia knotted her eyebrows, "Where is he by the way?"

Orihime shrugged, "Who knows..."

---------------------

*Somewhere in Soul Society*

"ICHIGO MY BOY!!! A CAPTAIN ALREADY?! OH HOW YOU'VE GROWN MY SON."

As Ichigo scoffed at his dad to lower his 'freakishly annoying voice' he also hit him repeatedly.

"DAD SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"THAT'S MY BOY!"

Uryu sat on the couch, watching the seen unfold. It highly amused him. No wonder Ichigo was so weird.

He laughed at his joke silently as Ichigo threw his father out of the door.

"MY SON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? OH MASAKI DO YOU SEE HOW HE TREATS ME? I'M SUCH A CARING FATHER, TO COME ALL THE WAY HERE JUST TO SEE OUR SON! AND THIS IS HOW HE TREATS ME? OH HE'S SO CRUEL! OH MASAKI, MASAKI, MASAKI!!!"

Ichigo slammed the door, "AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL I SAY SO!!" He yelled and sighed, "Sorry about that...you know how father's can get sometimes..."

Uryu didn't respond but nodded.

"So..you an Orihime were looking pretty close today...anything I should know about? It _has_been a year...are some feelings starting to evolve?" asked Ichigo, feigning innocence...

Uryu blushed twenty shades of read, "W-what the hell gave you that idea?! Orihime and I are just friends....besides...I could ask you the same question!" Snapped Uryu. His face was still as red as a tomato.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Me? Who do I seem close to?"

Uryu raised an eyebrow, "You're honestly _that_stupid? You haven't changed a bit Ichigo. Who do think I mean, you and Rukia!"

"Rukia?! No way!" He snapped.

Uryu smiled triumphantly, "Why so defensive?"

Ichigo smirked, "Same question."

Both boys stayed silent as they watched each other...well, more like glared.

"Just admit it already!! Dammit!" They both yelled.

Ichigo sighed, "This is getting us nowhere...look, it's not like I'm going to tell her or anything. Just tell me...do you like her, or not?"

Uryu was about to retort when Ichigo gave him a warning look. One that pretty much said 'if -you -ever -say -that -I -like -Rukia Kuchki -again -I'll -kill- you- with- my- own- bare- hands- in- this- office -right -now -so -help -me -God.'

So, Uryu just stayed silent..._'Should I tell him? It couldn't hurt...I'm pretty sure he'd keep it a secret...then again...I haven't forgot about the time when the gang and I all went on summer vacation together and he found out I didn't enjoy swimming so he signed me up for swimming appreciation week down at the Youth Center!!! Of course, I didn get back at him by taking a picture of him sleeping with Kon..."_

"I'm waiting." said Ichigo as he tapped his foot.

Uryu still didn't reply.

"Fine, I'll just go ask Orihime about this and we'll see what she has to--"

"Okay I like her alright! Geez!" He mumbled.

Ichigo smiled, "There, was that so hard?"

Uryu glared at him. "I'm gonna kill you in you're sleep Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo laughed, "Relax buddy, you're secret is safe with me..."

"Why don't I believe you?"

---------------------

....He shouldn't have done that. He knew that by the way she was struggling to maintain her composer that he just needed to shut up.... Little did he know that she was laughing. No, not the normal cute laugh that most girls have, this one was evil. Menacing and vindictive, if you will.

No, he _really_ shouldn't have pushed her buttons. He should have stopped the moment she said not to call her an idiot.

But he didn't.

And now he was tied to a tree using a high level kido, then rope tied while his mouth was indeed taped shut. Yes, he _really_ shouldn't have said anything.

"Damn! I almost had it!" She muttered as she tried to catch some fish. She and Toushiro had found a rive about a mile away from camp. She was now knee deep in rushing water struggling to catch fish with her hands and rocks... her sword lay forgotten on her side.

"Mull eber atch et ike at." (You'll never catch it like that.) Toushiro mumbled through the tape. Momo raised an eyebrow, "What was that? Are you apologizing for being a sarcastic jerk earlier and promise not to be on in the future?"

Toushiro glared and shook his head, "Eber!!!" (Never) Momo sighed, "Then I'm afraid I can't hear you!" She replied and returned to catching her fish.

---------------------

"So Orihime...I have a question for you...do you...um...do you like Uryu?"

Orihime's eyes lighted up at his name, "Oh yes Rukia, we're bestest buddies!! He's wonderful!!"

Rukia sighed, "I mean...more than a friend....do you like, like him..."

Orihime's eyes widened slightly, she had never really thought about Uryu that way..."Um...I really...couldn't say Rukia....I'm sorry...but I'd never thought about it before...is it okay if I get back to you on that one?"

Rukia smiled, "Oh, of course! I didn't mean to be so rude!" Said Rukia in her _innocently sweet_ voice.

Orihime smiled, "Nonsense Rukia! You're one of my best friend in the whole wide world! You're right beside Tatsuki!!! Did you know she just won another championship last week? It was amazing!!"

As Orihime continued rambling on, Rukia smiled.

_'The plan is working perfectly...I wonder how Ichigo's doing with Uryu?'_

---------------------

The sun was setting now and Momo was still in the water. She had managed to catch three small fish in two hours...and continued to torment Hitsugaya.

"Unbie be ow ammit!!" (Untie me now dammit!) He mumbled as loud as he could, Momo struggled to keep herself from laughing, "Oh look, the sun is setting and you still haven't apologized, you'd better hurry or I might just have to leave you there!"

"O!" (No!) Yelled Toushiro. Momo sighed and walked over to him, he glared as she got nearer and nearer. When she was finally near enough she snatched the tape off of his lips, which left a big red mark.

As Toushiro was about to yell she silenced him with her finger, "Listen to me first." She said, and he stayed quiet.

"How about we make a deal. I'll take the tape off you're mouth and promise to untie you as soon as I'm done _if_ you just say sorry...and agree never to call me that name again. Deal?"

Staying silent and still glaring she noticed he had gone back to his cold and somewhat stoic demeanor. Either that or he was just being stubborn.

Sighing she walked back to the small river, "Fine suit youreself...at least you can't say I didn't try." She let a small smile grace her lips, "I have to admit though, you look somewhat ridiculous." She started to laugh.

"Am I _that_ amusing to you?"

Momo froze, the way his breath tickled the back of her neck made her shiver. He was so close.

"H-How did you break through my kido?" She mumbled. Toushiro smirked, "I'll admit it took awhile...you're not kidding when you say you're a master at it...it almost rivals a captains."

Momo didn't reply, she was instead trying figure out a way to get out of his range. _'He doesn't have his sword drawn yet...damn, I know I should have taken it when I had the chance...I knew he was sneaky...I just never knew how sneaky!'_

She slowly turned around to find him, (Surprise, surprise)... not there. She looked to her right and then left but saw nothing. When she turned back around, however, she saw him with his sword staring at the water.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, her stone cold voice betraying her actual emotion; which was fear.

"I'm going to show you how to fish the right way...or at least in a more effective way then what you're doing."

Momo couldn't help but raise her eyebrows, he just had the chance to get revenge on her for tying him to a tree and possibly even get away...but instead he was going to teach her how to _fish?_

Walking over to Momo he took her hand and dragged her out into the middle of the river.

"Hey what're you--"

"How do you expect to learn if you just watch?"

Blinking Momo took out her sword, she noticed how Hitsugaya kept his eyes on her in case she decided to be sneaky and attack him.

"Relax, I won't kill you, if you don't kill me..."

Rolling his eyes he looked back at the water, "Tch. I already knew that idio--I mean...uh...who exactly are you?"

Momo's eyes widened slightly, with all the stuff that had happened today she had forgot to tell him her name!

"Uh...Momo...Hinamori..."

Toushiro stared at her for a minute or two before looking back at the water, "Hm...Hinamori huh?" He mumbled.

It was then that Momo noticed how close she and Toushiro were, there shoulder's were almost touching. She felt her face start to heat up.

Maybe it was the way the sun was setting that gave him a perfect glow...or maybe it was the way his eyes seemed to glow as he talked. Wait he was talking?

"Do you understand?" He said.

Momo raised an eyebrow, "What?" she asked, shaking her heady away from her thoughts. _'What the hell was that Hinamori?!!'_

Toushiro sighed, "Were you listening at all?"

Shaking her head she smiled sheepishly, "Uh..no?"

Toushiro rolled his eyes, "Well...basically what you want to do is grip your sword so that you have a sturdy grip. You don't want it slipping when you try to catch the fish. Always keep your eyes on the water, but from the amount of sunlight it might be hard to see them. Still though, you should be somewhat aware that their there. Okay?"

Momo nodded. And gripping her sword tightly started looking for a fish.

"No, you're holding it wrong." He said, "Move your thumb down...good. No, it's still wrong."

Momo sighed, "Well if you're such a genius, show me!"

Sticking his sword into the dirt at the bottom of the river, he moved behind Momo and put his arms around her so that he could grip her sword. Carefully he moved her fingers so that they were directly beneath his, "This is how you hold it correctly..."

For a minute they stayed like that, the whole time Toushiro didn't make eye contact.

They waited for a few more seconds until Toushiro spotted a fish and readied Momo, "Wait for it....wait for it....now!"

Momo moved and was excited to see that she caught it! She looked at Toushiro proudly and thanked him. And for the first time she saw him smile.

------------------

Carefully entering their way back into the camp Momo started a fire and began to cook the fish. It was dark now, the moon had long since been out. Sighing Momo looked toward the sky.

_'I wonder how Kira and Renji or doing? Are they okay? Did they get any dangerous missions?....Hehe, they've probably been training like crazy....They always seem to do that when I'm on missions...they say it's because they want to get stronger than me...but I know it's because they worry. They worry and they have no other way of stop worrying unless they are doing something that they really have to thing about...hence, training. I miss them...I miss laughing with them and going to lunch with them...I miss...home....'_

"What's with the solemn look?" Asked Toushiro.

Momo jumped out of her thoughts, "What look?"

"That one, you look as though you're puppy just died."

Momo's gaze turned from him to the fire, "Oh." She muttered. "It's nothing."

"No, it's something...what is it?"

"Why do you care?"

Toushiro frowned, "I don't care, I'm just curious is all..."

Momo rolled her eyes, "I don't know...I guess I'm a little...homesick...And thanks to you I'm as far as I've ever been from home which only makes it worse!"

Toushiro raised an eyebrow, "You mean to tell me that you're a lieutenant and you still get homesick?"

Momo glared, "Look, I've gone through some pretty rough stuff in the past year...I've only got back to work a couple months ago."

Toushiro laughed, "What did you do, go on a mini vacation?"

Momo's glare hardened as she looked at the fire. "Tch. Hardly."

"Then what? Were you on medical leave? Injured?"

"In a way yes..."

Toushiro was now extremely curious, "What happened?"

Momo's glare turned to him as she debated within herself to tell him...Finally settling on an answer she clenched her fist.

"I was betrayed."

Toushiro, who was noticing the dangerous amount of spiritual pressure being released from the girl decided not to pry any further.

Instead he switched the subject, "Um, your fish are burning."

Momo sighed as she moved to the fire and started collecting the fish.

They ate in silence and after that went to bed. Well, Momo did, Toushiro was still wide awake.

_'Tch. Stupid girl. She didn't even think about using kido on me...or did she? No, she just forgot...there's no way she's that trustful....I wonder who betrayed her...was it a comrade...a captain maybe?....It kind of makes me feel guilty for what I'm about to do...'_

Mentally scolding himself he clenched his teeth and glared at her. _'What am I talking about!? It's not like a care for the girl or anything...She's leading me to my death sentence afterall! Besides, she tied me to a freakin tree!...Yeah, I've got to stick to the plan.'_

And with that he went into an uneasy sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OHHH!!!! Toushiro's got a plan!! What will happen? Find out in the next chapter! Also, I want to thank all of you for your lovely reviews! Thank you all so much! Virtual cookies to everyone YAY!!!**

**Leave a review telling me how you liked chapter five!! **

**(Sorry if the Chapter seems a bit choppy in some places. I was kind of in a hurry to write this.)**

**Please, please, please R&R!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Chapter six! Yay!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with Bleach...**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Watching her roll over in her sleep Hitsugaya sighed. She looked peaceful and he didn't want to disturb her...But it was now or never.

Sneaking over to where she slept, he grabbed her sword and bound her in the highest possible level of kido. He didn't want to take any chances...

Yawning she cracked her eyes open at some movement...she wondered who it could be, then it hit her. _'Oh no!! I forgot to put kido on him last night!'_ She thought. She quickly tried to jump up but realized she couldn't.

"What the--" She muttered, looking for her sword she started to panic. It was nowhere in sight. Looking around her she couldn't find Hitsugaya either.

Struggling to break free, she started rolling around. _'This is getting me nowhere...I need to concentrate...How could I have been so stupid?! Dammit!'_

Thinking that there was no use in struggling anymore she just laid there and tried to think of a different way to escape.

--------------------

"ICHIGO!!! WAKE UP SON!!!"

Ichigo just barely had enough time to register what was going on before he blocked a kick to the head.

Growling he punched his father, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING AT SIX IN THE MORNING?!"

Holding his head he crunched up in a corner, "That's my boy!"

Ichigo shook his head, "You're insane..." All of a sudden Rukia, Renji, Kira, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Karin, Yuzu, Byakua, Ukitake, Urahara, Yoruichi and many more people arrived.

All looked like they just rolled out of bed. "What is going on up here?" Asked Byakua stoicly...

Ichigo and Isshin looked at each other.

"Well, you see," Said Ichigo, trying to find some logical explanation to tell Byakua. Karin and Yuzu were just looking at him amused...partly because they already knew there was nothing logical about a father trying to attack his son at any given chance.

"There's this--"

"IT IS OUR ANNUAL FATHER/SON WAKE UP CALL!!!!" Yelled Isshin.

Byakua raised an eyebrow and looked at Ichigo, who sighed and nodded in return.

Mumbling to himself that he didn't have time for pestering, Byakua signalled everyone else to go back to their barracks. Only Renji, Rukia stayed.

"Damn Ichigo, you're father gets weirder and weirder everytime I see him..."

Rukia only laughed.

Ichigo sighed, "It's not my fault! Karin probably kicked him too hard in the head again..."

Renji rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He mumbled and went back to squad six barracks.

That left just Rukia and Ichigo in dead silence. Though it wasn't an awkward silence considering all the time they used to spend together in Ichigo's room.

"So...how did things go with Orihime?"

Rukia smiled, "Well, I got her thinking about it at least. She told me that she never really thought about him like that...but she said she'd get back to me on it...What about Uryu?"

Ichigo smirked, "I got a confession."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "He just told you?"

"Well, no...I had to threaten him a little...but it's a confession so it still counts."

Rukia chuckled, "Figures...so, what do we do now?"

Ichigo sat on his bed, "Nothing I guess...we still have to wait for Orihime to confess...but now that you got her thinking about it...the confession should come a lot faster. She'll start to notice the littlest things about Uryu...and we're hoping that she'll like them."

Rukia quirked an eyebrow, "Since when did you become Dr. Love?"

Ichigo smirked, "Practice."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm hungry...want to go eat?"

Ichigo nodded and walked her out the door. Both were so involved with talking about the plan, they failed to realized that Ichigo subconsciously put his hand on the small of her back.

---------------------

"Orihime?...Orihime?"

Orihime snapped back into reality, "Oh! I'm sorry! I just went into a daydream and was thinking about some stuff and kind of forgot I was walking!"

Uryu blinked, "Um...okay....So...do you want to get some breakfast?"

Orihime pursed her lips and thought about it for a minute, "Sure! Why not!"

Uryu smiled, "Okay then, I heard from Urahara that there is this really nice place not far from where we are..."

Orihime smiled. _'He really is kind of cute now that I think about it...and he's got adorable blue eyes...'_ She thought as a blush tinged her cheeks.

Uryu looked at the ground, _'Orihime's looking at me really weird...I wonder if I have something on my face...'_

"Whew! It's hot out here isn't it?" He said as he used arm to wipe off his face. _'Hm...nothing on my face...teeth maybe?'_ He carefully smoothed over all of his teeth. _'Nope, nothing there either...Is she blushing? Hm...Maybe she's thinking about me...or...it could be someone else...But maybe...just maybe...it's me...'_

---------------------

Momo laid her head back down, it was no use...there was no way she was getting out of this kido.

It was already midday and she was tired, breathing heavily and was indeed very pissed off..._'If he thinks he's seen the last of me then he is dead wrong. Once I find him I'm going kick his ass into next year! I __**will**__ get revenge!!'_

Not giving up entirely she used every ounce of her spiritual pressure and with the sheer will power to break it....she broke it!

She blinked a couple of times before she finally realized the she had broken it..

Smiling to herself and getting up she stretched out her muscles. Oh yeah, she was definitely going to kick his ass.

---------------------

Hopping from tree branch to tree branch he made a sharp turn and headed right, _'If this doesn't get them off my case I don't know what will.'_ He thought.

Only two hours after leaving Momo he started getting chased by trackers, their leader being Soi fon.

Hiding behind a tree trunk he took a minute to catch his breath. "THERE HE IS!" He heard them yell.

"Dammit!" He mumbled and started hopping away.

He had only one more trick up his sleeve and he hoped it worked.

Hopping to one branch he quickly went up the center of the tree. He waited for the team of trackers to run by before swiftly bringing himself down and going in a different direction. _'Suckers.'_ He thought childishly.

---------------------

"Captain Kurosaki, Lieutenant Kuchki!!" Someone shouted through the crowd; it was Hanataro.

"Hey Hanataro...what's up?" Asked Ichigo. Hanataro shrugged, "Um...I- uh...Don't really know...I just got so excited when I saw you two....I guess I overreacted...and didn't think about what to say..."

Rukia laughed, "It's alright, and please, you can still call me Rukia."

"Same here, my name isn't _Captain Kurosaki_, at least not to you...Ichigo is still cool..."

Hanataro beamed, "Thank you...so...are you two on a date or something?"

Both Ichigo and Rukia flushed cherry red, "N-no...what gave you that idea?" Asked Rukia.

"Well, you two have been pretty close to each others sides since Ichigo came to live here for a couple months...Captain Matsumoto says that you guys have been seeing each other..."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "Did she now?"

Rukia was looking at her feet, "Well Ichigo...Thanks for breakfast...but I, uh, have got some paperwork to do...And after that....I've got to visit Byakua for our lunch reservations...Bye!!" She said .

Ichigo stared at the retrieving form of her as she sped off to her own barracks. "Hm...What's with her?" He mumbled.

---------------------

Stopping at a river he splashed his face, he'd been thinking about Momo ever since he left. He was feeling unusually guilty and needed to snap out of it.

_'I could have done a timing kido...I didn't have to just leave her there. And did I really have to take her sword? There was no possible way she could have broken my kido...especially not at that level...I should have left her sword...that way, if by some chance she did break it (Which is highly unlikely)...she would be able to defend herself...GAH!!! I need to stop thinking about her!! Remember, it was either that or death...I made the right decision.'_

Getting back up he sighed.

*THUMP*

"OW!!" He yelled as something sharp and hard hit the back of his head causing him to stumble back a couple feet. He noticed it was a rock. Clutching his now throbbing head he looked up, only to get hit once again.

The rocks seem to come more frequently now.

Guarding his face he tried to see his attacker and was surprised by who it was.

"Y-you?!!" He yelled half shocked/half scared. The girl seemed thoroughly pissed off.

"How dare you do that to me back there!! You stupid *throws a rock* Stupid *throws another rock* Dumbass!!"

Hitsugaya was dodging rocks like crazy, occasionally though, a few rocks would hit him, he had to admit...the girl had good aim...

He was shocked and a _little_ scared of her at the moment. But at the same time he was also a little happy to see her, and boy did she have a temper. It almost rivalled his.

He almost wanted to laugh at how silly she was acting. But finding that A) she didn't have a sword, B) looked to weary to use kido, and C) she was angry, he decided not too...

Carefully jumping up into a nearby tree, he hoped the branches would help to protect him.

"I'm going to make sure you NEVER get away again!! From now on I'm watching you 24/7!!"

Sticking his head out of a tree he smirked, "And what makes you think I'm going to go back just like that? In case you've forgotten I have the upper hand." He shouted holding her sword.

Hitsugaya was _thisclose _from getting hit with a kido fireball before he jumped to another tree. _'Note to self, when she's angry, don't talk...'_

"HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled and set off another blast.

Hitsugaya jumped to yet another tree, he waited for her to set off another blast, however, it never came...Carefully peeking around the trunk he didn't see her.

"Looking for me?" She asked as she got ready to fire again. Hitsugaya smirked, "You don't give up do you?"

Momo glared, "Never."

Hitsugaya jumped away as she once again fired at him. This continued for a few minutes until suddenly, Momo stopped again.

Not sensing her angry aura anymore Hitsugaya peeked around another tree, he didn't see her and started looking around again. But the second time he looked, he found her on the ground.

Walking up to her, he took in her appearance. She looked tired, more than tired, she looked exhausted. On impulse he turned around to start running but stopped.

His head was telling him to run while he had the chance, while his gut was telling him to help her. Sighing he turned around once again and took in her disheveled appearance, he was guessing that she had used nearly all her strength to break his kido. Which was impressive....he allowed himself a smile, she was a fighter....

Rolling his eyes and sighing once again he picked her up and ran to go find somewhere to camp. _'This stupid girl will be the death of me...'_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys! So this is Chapter six! Leave a review telling me how you liked it!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing! I was so excited when I read them! Thank you!! Thank you!! THANK YOU!!! And also to those who have subscribed to me and added my story to their favs. It really means a lot!! ^_^**

**xoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Slowly opening her eyes, she was blinded by a bright light...squinting slightly she realized it was the sun, '_What happened? I was fighting Toushiro one minute...then....nothing...wait! I remember feeling really, really tired! I must have passed out...but that means...'_ She tried to sit up...and couldn't. _'Not again!'_ She thought as she started to struggle.

"I'd stop that if I were you...you're only wasting energy."

Momo stopped and looked up, Toushiro was standing over her, eyebrow raised and in his hand he held a couple fish.

"Hmph!" Momo mumbled as she faced away from Toushiro. This only caused a grin to come over said boy's features.

"Pouting are we?"

Momo refused to answer, she new it was childish but she didn't feel like talking to him or seeing him at the moment.

Sighing he started a fire and began to cook the fish. Momo decided to try and escape once more.

"I'm telling you it's not going to work..."

But Momo continued struggling. She tried for over an half hour.

Shaking his head he took the fish off the fire and set some on a plate for her. At the sight of seeing him get up, she turned around again and stated to try and wiggle herself free. But to no avail.

Holding back a laugh he set the plate down, "I told you so..." He snickered.

Momo glared but soon the invigorating smell of the fish overwashed her senses. She was starving! She hadn't had anything to eat since the day before yesterday and looking at the fish just a few feet away made her yearn for it.

But she was too stubborn to show Hitsugaya her weakness. Though it didn't take a genius to figure her out. As much as Momo wanted too, she was only still learning to block people out and push them away.

Sighing again Toushiro broke his kido and moved the plate over to her. "Here." he mumbled as he went to go sit down.

Without another word, Momo dived for the fish but after a couple bites stole a side glance at Toushiro, who was eating as well.

"Arigato." She mumbled, Toushiro only nodded in response.

----------------

"Captain Matsumoto!"

Matsumoto slowly lifted her head up from her desk, which was covered by sake bottles. "What is it?" She said lazily.

"I have a direct order from Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryusai stating that he wants you, Captain Matsumoto, to go on a mission to help capture the runaway and former captain of squad three, Gin Ichimaru. You must leave immediately. A report has just come in that he was seen not far from here in the Seventh Rukongai District!"

Matsumoto's eyes widened, "G-Gin?! Are you sure it was him?!" She asked.

The messenger nodded, "Positive."

Sighing Matusmoto nodded, "I'll go pack then." She mumbled and ran to her barracks.

_'Maybe this time Gin....I'll find out where it is you want to go.'_ She thought as she pulled out two bags. One full of sake bottles and the rest for the stuff she would need.

------------------

"Ichigo!" Yelled Orihime excitingly, "Was Rukia just here with you?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, but...she ran off so abruptly.....it's actually kind of strange. She's been doing it all week..."

Orihime knitted her eyebrows together, "That doesn't sound like Rukia at all...Maybe she's just very busy..."

Ichigo shrugged, "Who knows...so, what have you been up to?"

Orihime smiled, "Oh nothing! Just been here and there...by the way, have you by any chance seen Chad or Uryu?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Not lately, why?"

"Well, I was planning on meeting up with them today...we were going to hang out and explore the rest of Soul Society!!...We couldn't exactly do that the last time because everybody was so mean!! But now we can so I'm super happy!...Think you could help me look for them?"

Blinking Ichigo nodded, "..Sure." he said though his mind was still on Rukia. These past couple of weeks now, she'd been doing that...Running away so suddenly, She'd even cut Renji off right in the middle of talking...he was curious as to why she kept running.

She didn't seem like she was running to hide something though...she seemed as though she was just running...because she was scared.

But what was she scared of? Was it him?...Probably not...but then again...she had been acting pretty weird lately....

"Um, Ichigo...are you alright?" Asked Orihime. Ichigo snapped out of his daze and regained focus on Orihime.

"Uh, Yeah...never better..."

Orihime shrugged once more and went back to walking.

"Orihime?"

Stopping mid-step she turned around, "Yes?"

Ichigo looked towards the ground, "Do you think you could talk to Rukia? Get her to tell you why she's always in a hurry to be somewhere?"

Orihime smiled, "Sure Ichigo!"

Ichigo smiled, "Thanks...B-But don't tell I asked you to do it! I don't want her to think I'm worried about her or anything...cause I'm not! I'm just...curious!! So if she asks---"

Orihime chuckled, "Relax Ichigo, I'll make sure Rukia never knows you and I had this conversation."

Ichigo allowed himself a cheeky smile, "Thank you."

"No problem! Now...can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. Just name it..."

Orihime started to become puzzled as anime question marks rose above her head, "Could you tell me where I am? I have no idea where I'm going..."

Ichigo laughed, "Just follow me, we'll find the others."

Orihime nodded, _'I wonder what Uryu's doing...Ever since I've had that talk with Rukia, I can't seem to stop thinking about him...at first it was, how cute he was or how generous...but now it's all the small things. The way his hair dances from side to side when he walks, the way his eyes always seem to glitter in the sun...and the way he makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world when he talks to me...And whenever I talk I know I have his full attention at all times. He makes me feel...special.'_ She thought.

And at that exact moment, she made impact with someone.

To everyone else it was just a normal, everyday accident. But as Orihime fell, time seemed to slow down.

The person who she bumped into was none other then Uryu Ishida.

He fell, then she fell. But the way they fell made both their faces heat up in embarrassment. Orihime was on top of him while Uryu had protectively wrapped his arms around her waist to make sure she didn't get hurt.

"Orihime! I'm so sorry!! Are you hurt?!!" Said Uryu as he loosened his grip.

Orihime blinked and started to laugh nervously, "Oh it was no biggie!! See? I'm fine!! It was my fault anyway, I wasn't paying attention! Sorry!!"

Uryu still looked concerned as he helped her up. Noticing this Orihime smiled sincerely, "I'm fine, Uryu. Really."

Sighing in relief he nodded, "Thank goodness. I was worried for a moment."

Turning around to an amused Ichigo, who indeed was looking at Uryu with a smug grin. Orihime smiled again, "Thank you so much Ichigo! Without you're help I probably would have gotten lost...well, even more lost...."

Rolling his eyes he nodded, "Well, I gotta go...stupid paperwork...I'm starting to realize why Matsumoto neglects hers so much!"

With a laugh, they waved off their friend and began their adventure of Soul Society.

-----------------

"Um...Where are we going? Soul Society is that way." Said Momo as Toushiro started walking in the opposite direction.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not going there! Sheesh!" Mumbled Toushiro.

Momo glared, "And what makes you think I'm going to follow you?"

Toushiro smirked, "I can't see why you wouldn't...given the fact that I have your sword and all..." he said while raising her sword in front of her face. She tried to swipe it, but Toushiro was quicker and pulled it back beforehand... Momo could feel herself beginning to get angry...

"You just wait Toushiro! I'll have my chance. When you least expect it...I'll have my sword back!!"

Toushiro rolled his eyes, "You just keep telling yourself that, _girl_...Don't be too disappointed when you try and fail...again..."

Momo glared, "I have a name you know! Why don't you start using it."

"Yeah, yeah....whatever." He said, waving her off.

Momo gritted her teeth, this guy was a complete jackass...a stubborn, cocky jackass!! She was half wishing he'd go back to being the stoic bastered he was before! Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her nerves down. She wasn't going to let Toushiro get to her, not today.

"Oi, bedwetter...you're quiet all of a sudden...conspiring against me already?"

Momo's eye started to twitch, "Bedwetter?......._Bedwetter_ is _not_ my name...try again..." She spat.

Toushiro smirked, "But bedwetter suits you...Don't you agree?"

Momo quirked an eyebrow, "No."

Toushiro's smirk widened, "Did you know you talk in your sleep?..._Bedwetter?_"

Momo started to frown as she began to realize where this was going...she knew the name 'Bedwetter' sounded familiar...it was what that little boy used to call her...Oh no! She must have mumbled it in her sleep.

Toushiro stopped walking and stared at her vindictively, "Do you want to know what you said?"

Momo gulped, as she bit her lip, "I have a pretty good idea..."

"Is that so, Bedwetter?"

Momo clenched her fists, "Stop calling me that...you're being utterly childish you know..."

Toushiro started to laugh, "_I'm_ the childish one? What about _you_? If anyone's being childish here....it's obviously you...Bedwetter."

........Toushiro never even saw it coming. Just as he was turning around, Momo jumped him from behind.

Her legs rapped around his middle as she clung to his back while her arms were rapped tightly around Toushiro's neck, thus trying to choke him.

Stumbling around and trying not to hit any trees, Toushiro grabbed her arms and tried to pull them away.

"Are you crazy?! Get off me!!" He yelled but she wouldn't budge.

"It's not so funny now is it!!" She snapped while moving her hands to pull his hair.

"OW! Of course it's not funny, there's a crazy girl on my back!! Get off!"

As much as Momo didn't want to, she couldn't stifle the laugh that had come about by seeing Toushiro in such dissray...It pleased her.

And as much as Toushiro didn't want to, he also couldn't help but laugh at the lengths this girl would go to, to get even. So now they just stood there in the middle of the forrest, Momo was still on his back and Toushiro's hands were now on hers. But they didn't notice, nope, they were too busy laughing like idiots to really think about anything at the moment.

Unfortunately their laid back moment was put to an end at the sound of footsteps.

"Do you hear that?" Whispered Hitsugaya, "Yes." Replied Momo.

Momo could feel Hitsugaya's whole body tense up. Tightening her grip on him she whispered in his ear, "What is it?"

Hitsugaya didn't respond, instead he put Momo down and shun-poed up a tree. Momo followed swiftly.

From the top they saw two tracker ninja. "I could have sworn that I heard somebody here boss." Said a tall, starky one.

"Well, maybe they heard you idot! Damn, Soi fon is not going to be happy about this...she's already still pissed that she lost _him_ the first time. If she finds that there was a chance he was in the woods and we didn't do anything about it, we're dead meat."

Toushiro shot a look at Momo, her body was now just as tense as his. He was a bit worried that any minute now she would start yelling towards them for back up...after all, he did have her hostage and had no chance of giving her, or her sword back anytime soon.

So why was she being so quiet? It was almost as if she didn't want to be found either...but why?

"LOOK THERE HE IS!! I SEE HIM!!! AND HE'S GOT LIEUTENANT HINAMORI WITH HIM TOO!!"

Without so much as a look at Momo he grabbed her and swung her on his back again.

Quickly jumping from tree to tree, he sped even faster with each step.

Momo quickly shot Toushiro a look of despair. Like she was torn between helping her comrades or helping him.

Toushrio sighed, "It's you're choice...just take to heart...that if you try to fight me now...I will not hesitate to kill you."

Shaking out of her fear, she gripped him tighter, "I'm not going to ask them for help! You're _my_ prisoner. It's _my_ job to take you back...**not **theirs..."

"A little possessive are we?"

Momo smirked, "I like getting the job done by myself."

Feeling himself smile a little, he risked a glance at her, "So...keep going then?"

Momo nodded, "Don't look back." She said as confidence engulfed her. The whole time she was thinking_ 'What the hell am I doing?! Did I seriously just give up a chance to go home early?! What the hell is wrong with me!?"_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys! Chappie number seven! YAY!! Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them!! Thank you guys so much!! I appreciate it!**

**Sorry if Toushiro seems a little immature in this chapter...or OC I hope he's not but I can never be too sure ^_^**

**Please leave a review!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Chapter eight is here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it...everything belongs to Tite Kubo. No copyright Infringement intended.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Letting Momo jump off his back and sit down, Toushiro sat down as well, "We're taking a small break." He muttered.

Momo nodded and leaned herself against a tree. '_What's wrong with me? I've been homesick for the past couple of days and when I finally get the chance to complete my mission...I let it pass...I'm so sorry Kira...and Renji...I don't know what came over me...'_

The whole time Momo was in thought, Toushiro was analyzing her. He noticed that she had become somewhat different since seeing her comrades...like reallity had just placed itself back around her. She was quieter than usual...and had this somewhat hurt expression on her face. He watched her clench and unclench her fists, his guess was that she was thinking about someone special...he wondered who it was...a friend? A lover?

Taking a deep breath he mentally shook his head free from those thoughts...he didn't care...Nor did he want to know.

Okay, so that was a lie. It seemed like the more he was around this girl, the more he wanted to know about her. Why was she so distant at times, why did she always want to block out her emotions...who betrayed her...and...who the _hell_ was she thinking about?

Narrowing his eyes he got up and started walking.

"Are we leaving?" Asked Momo. He noted her voice was somewhat distant...great, just what he needed.

"No, I'm getting some lunch." He mumbled and continued walking away. He didn't bother trying to bring her along. She would stay with him...at least, he hoped she would...afterall, he did have her sword...and he _was_ her criminal...He smiled. He liked the way that sounded...He also loved the way she got so possessive in the woods...like she was jealous or something...

He started to frown, what the hell was happening to him? He knew he was being rather selfish for keeping her as _his_prisoner but he tried leaving her once and felt extremely guilty...not to mention he was pumbled by rocks afterwards by the extremely pissed off girl...

Letting out a growl of frustration he punched a near by tree. Which left an indent as well as a crack in the middle of it. He had to get her off his mind, sighing he started trying to look for a near by river...they'd have to go into town soon.

He sighed once again. Going into town meant a bigger chance of getting caught. But he knew they had to at some point. The river, would be ending soon, as well as the forest.

----------------------

Gently hopping from tree to tree Matsumoto made her way through the forest. _'I'm comming Gin...just wait a little longer...Please Gin, let me follow you...'_ She thought eagerly and sped faster.

---------------------

"Rukia! Hey Rukia!!" Yelled Orihime. Rukia turned around, "Oh, hey Orihime!"

Orihime smiled, "You look like you were in a hurry...am I keeping you from something?" Rukia blinked, "Well, I was going to complete some paper work...but it's not that important! Did you need me for something?"

Orihime smiled sheepishly, "Actually, I was hoping if I could talk to you...do you mind?"

Rukia shook her head, "Not at all... why don't you come with me!"

Orihime nodded and politely let Rukia lead the way to her office.

"So, what'd you want to talk about Orihime?" Asked Rukia as she sat down at her desk.

"Well, to tell you the truth...I'm a little worried about you..."

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise, "Me? Why?"

Orihime sighed, "Ichi...I mean _I_think you work to much. It seems like everytime one of us tries to catch up with you, you run off before we can say anything...is something bothering you?"

Rukia covered up her shock quickly and smiled, "Oh, no it's nothing...but you're right I have been fairly busy...it's just the job of a lieutenant doesn't come easy...."

Orihime smiled, and in the most sincere way shook her head, "Please don't lie to me Rukia..."

Rukia couldn't mask the new shock that overwhelmed her features, frowning she sighed and started to play with her lieutenant badge..."It's...just....lately I've been feeling......weird...I don't know why...maybe I'm sick or something..."

Orihme's eyes widened, "You're sick?!! Should I call a doctor? Do you want me to heal you myself?!"

All of a sudden Isshin busted in, "OH NO! MY POOR DAUGHTER-IN-LAW RUKIA IS SICK!!! WHERE ARE YOU HURTING? IS EVERYTHING OKAY? ARE YOU PREGNANT?!!"

Rukia and Orihime were staring wide eyed at the man now infront of Rukia when Karin came running in. "FOUND HIM YUZU!!! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN"T HAVE LET HIM GO OUT ON HIS OWN!!"

Karin kicked him in the head and turned to Rukia, "Sorry about that, guys. It won't happen again...at least I hope it won't...you never know with him. I'll keep him on a leash from now on..." And with that said, Karin dragged her crying father out of the office and back to their own place.

The only thing Rukia and Orihime could hear was this;

"BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! MY LOVING DAUGHTER-IN-LAW RUKIA IS SICK AND NEEDS TO BE TREATED!! SHE COULD BE CARRYING A LITTLE KUROSAKI!!!"

"SHUT UP DAD!!"

"OW!! OH MASAKI! WHY MUST THEY HIT ME SO HARD?!"

Orihime turned back around to Rukia, "That was....odd...."

Rukia nodded, "I'm going to have to have a talk with Ichigo about where his father can roam in Soul Society from now on..." She mumbled.

Orihime smiled, "So, back to the matters we were discussing before...um _that_ happened."

Rukia sighed, "I've been feeling weird around...Ichigo. I don't really know how to explain it....But lately he's become.....I don't know.....Special?"

Orihime chuckled, "Silly, you're not sick! You have a crush!!"

Rukia's gasped, "A crush? No way!! Never! Not _Ichigo_!!"

Orihime sighed, "I'm afraid so Rukia...But hey, it's not that bad! Once you an Ichigo get together, we can have a double date, yay!!!!"

Rukia knitted her eyebrows together, "Wait a minute..._me _together with _Ichigo?_ Not gonna happen!! I won't let it!!"

Orihime looked at Rukia confused, "Why are you in such denial? You like Ichigo don't you?"

Rukia was silent for the longest time before walking over to her window, "I...guess..."She mumbled before sighing, "This is just so confusing..."

Orihime smiled sincerely, she had gone through that stage a couple weeks ago with Uryu. Walking over to her friend she put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It gets better with time Rukia...You're in denial right now...but soon, you'll be able to see things more clearly..."

Rukia smirked, "You act like you've been through this kind of stuff...I guess that answers my next question then..."

Orihime blinked, "Which was what?" She asked.

"Have you considered Uryu more than a friend...as in do you like him?"

Orihime could feel a blush coming on. She giggled a little, "Yes...I actually find him very attractive! I've been meaning to tell you for a couple days now! Because I too have gone through the denial bit but it was a little different!!! But now that I know you like Ichigo, we can stay up late and talk about the guys!! Yay!!!"

Rukia blinked a couple times before smiling, "Thank you, Orihime..."

Orihime nodded and grabbed Rukia's hand as she started walking towards the door, "Let's go have lunch Rukia!! Uryu showed me this really cool place in the middle of the Seireitei that has the best food I've ever tasted!! But I gave them a few new tips to try with their cooking!! Matsumoto has been by there a couple times and said it was delicious!! Come to think of it, I haven't really seen her around anymore...I wonder if she got a mission, or whatever it is that you guys go on..."

As Orihime continued to ramble, Rukia's mind went back to a certain orange haired captain. _'Ichigo...I wonder if you feel the same way...if only I could tell you...but I can't...it seems like whenever I'm around you now, I can't help but want to be closer...but I don't want to jeopardize our friendship...Tch. Brother always said that feelings were a bother. Now I'm starting to know why.'_

---------------------

Hitsugaya had just returned from catching lunch when he realized Momo was no where in sight. Quickly looking around for her, he couldn't find her. He tried to find her reiatsu but noticed that it was being blocked.

"I'm up here." Said a quiet voice.

Toushiro looked up into a nearby tree and sighed in relief. There sitting in a branch, was Momo. Narrowing his eyes at her he set down the fish and started a fire. "Don't do that again."

Momo smirked, "Why, are you scared I'll run away?" Toushiro rolled his eyes but didn't reply. After cooking the fish he hopped up on the same branch Momo was on and handed it to her. She took it and they ate in a comfortable silence.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" Asked Toushiro.

Momo shot him a side glance, sighing she shook her head, "It was nothing."

"You're a terrible liar you know..." He said.

Momo glared, "Well, I don't see how it's any of your business..."

Toushiro glared back, "And I'm telling you that I'm _making_ it my business."

Momo sighed, "Just back off before I kido you're ass."

Toushiro smirked, "You won't do it."

Momo laughed, "I wouldn't be so confident if I were you, I've done it before..."

Toushiro raised an eyebrow, "I happen to be a very good judge of character thank you very much."

Momo held back a laugh, "Oh really?" Toushiro nodded. Momo raised an eyebrow, " And what you see me as?"

Toushiro shrugged, "Eh, the usual. Annoying, loud mouth, pain in the ass..."

Momo growled, "It takes one to know one." She replied, trying to keep from pushing him out if the tree.

Toushiro snickered, "I also forgot sarcastic and rude..."

*Thump*

"Ow!" Yelled Toushiro as he fell out of the tree, clutching his head. "You didn't let me finish dammit!!"

Momo glared, "Like I need to know anymore, those were all insults! You're such a brat! I'm not any of those things and you know it!!"

Toushiro sighed, "Well, if you would have let me finish I would have also said that you were kind and caring! But you can forget that now!!"

Momo's glare softened just a little, "I still don't think it's very accurate." She spat.

"Well of course it's not." Said Toushiro as he climbed back up the tree. "That's because I was just judging you on you're outward personality...Now if you want me to see the real you, just look into my eyes."

As Momo did, she noted for the first time how intense they were. Like they were looking into the deepest part of her soul and reading it like an open book. She quickly looked away.

"So...what did you see?" She asked.

"You're probably not going to like my answer." He mumbled.

Momo raised an eyebrow, "Try me."

Toushiro sighed, "I see a scared little girl who was broken by some emotional attachment...a death maybe? And now she's put up walls all around her to try a block everyone out so no one else can ever get close to her ever again."

Momo gasped as her eyes widened in surprise. She quickly looked at Toushiro in complete shock before diverting her eyes to the ground."You know nothing about me!" She said and jumped down, "We should keep going..."

Toushiro closed his eyes, "In a few more minutes." He said as he leaned back in the tree.

Thinking that running would help ease her mind from the painful memory of Captain Aizen, Momo shook her head, "No, I want to leave now."

Toushiro yawned, "Well, I'm not ready yet."

Momo glared as an idea popped into her head, smirking she shrugged, "Fine but when the Stealth Force arrives and captures your sorry ass, don't expect me to be on your side again."

Toushiro didn't say anything.

Momo glared again, "Ugh! You're such a pain in the ass!!"

Toushiro smirked, "Takes one to know one...." He said mockingly.

Momo growled, "So when are we leaving?" She mumbled.

Toushiro smiled, "You know what...I think we'll stay...I'm tired of running for today. If Stealth Force comes...then I'll just have to fight them off..."

Momo's eyes widened. "So you're just going to waste a whole half of a day because you _don't feel like running?_"

But once again Toushiro didn't reply.

"I'm talking to you!! Answer me dammit!" She yelled. But he still didn't say anything.

She was about to pull his hair and yell at him again but when she got a little closer to him, she found him alseep. Or at least that's what he looked like he was doing.

"Did you really go asleep that fast?" She said in an disbelieving tone.

But there was only silence for a reply.

Quietly jumping up on the tree he was in she poked his chest slightly. He didn't move, narrowing her eyes slightly she listened to his breathing, it was even and slow.

Wearily excepting that he was asleep she smiled slightly. He looked somewhat peaceful and serene. No doubt he was tired, if she remembered correctly he spent all of yesterday out running her and all of today trying to out run Stealth Force...Which wasn't exactly a very easy thing to do. Especially with her on his back.

Sighing she guessed she would let him sleep, but not before taking her sword and binding him in kido.

But when she went to touch her sword, which was on Toushiro's back, along with his own, she was met with a shock that ran through the tips of her fingers to the tip of her shoulder. _'What the...aw man! He already used kido on it! That bastered!! Now I can't touch it!'_

Glaring at the sleeping said boy, in front of her she used her hand to try and kido him as well...but realized her kido wasn't going through.

Knitting her eyebrows together in confusion she leaned closer to him. _'Why isn't my kido going through? There's no way he can...unless...unless he countered it by using a forcefield kido...Damn! Can't I win at least one battle against this guy? He takes my sword, he takes my freedom, he takes me hostage and now he takes my last defense and any hope I have of getting away! Damn you Tou--'_

Though she didn't get to finish her thought because her eyes were now connected with amazingly colored teal eyes. Which looked thoroughly amused.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

Momo could feel her face heat up as she started to notice how close she was to him. Their faces were mere inches apart. Shaking her head rapidly she tried to move away but ended up losing her balance.

Closing her eyes she tried to ready her self for the impact she was about to make with the ground. However it never came...Quickly opening one eye she came to see that Toushiro had swiftly circled his arms around her and pulled her back up.

"Um, thank you." She mumbled...Toushiro just raised an eyebrow, "I'm still waiting on an answer you know."

Momo sighed, "I was trying to bind you in kido again...though I should have known you wouldn't really be asleep."

Toushiro smirked, "I'll have you know I was very much asleep until you ruined it by trying to take you're sword...."

"Well, I had to try something..."

Toushiro just rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I guess you know now that it's useless trying to take you're sword or bind me anymore... So I can count on you to not try and wake me up this time?"

Momo glared but inside she was feeling rather guilty. _'So he really was asleep...maybe I should have just let him rest and tried to take my sword later......I know he's trying to hide it...but he does look extremely tired...'_

Nodding she jumped down from the tree and huddled around the fire that Toushiro had used to cook the fish.

Toushiro nestled himself comfortably in the tree and went back to sleep. Momo sighed as she looked around for something to do to occupy her time. Sighing she got up and began to explore.

"Where are you going" Mumbled Toushiro, she could tell he he was half alseep.

Momo grinned, "For a walk, I'll be back soon."

She waited for him to reply but instead all he did was roll over in his sleep. How he did that without falling she may never know. So she continued her walk. She went deep into the forrest until she found herself a nice little place to rest. She had probably wasted a good three hours and was wondering if Toushiro was up yet. If he was, would he be worried about her? Or would he think that she had run away....Smiling to herself she guessed that she would start to head back.

If only she remembered the way she came...

"Was it the tree with the moss on it or was it the tree with the whole in it that will lead me back?" She mumbled as she stared at the two trees.

"Neither, it was the evergreen that had a family of squirrels in it..." Came a voice from a tree. She looked up to find Toushiro sitting above her.

Slightly surprised she smiled, "How long have you been following me?"

Toushiro shrugged, "A couple minutes...you're fairly easy to catch up with."

Momo rolled her eyes, "And how was you're afternoon nap?" Jumping down from the tree to walk beside Momo, he shrugged again, "It was alright."

"Oh? So what woke you up? You looked like you could have slept the rest of the day away."

Toushiro's gaze went towards the ground, "I...um...fell out of the tree..."

Momo started to laugh and Toushiro felt himself blush a little, "It's not funny bedwetter! It hurt!" This only caused Momo to laugh harder.

Crossing his arms, he walked a bit faster, "If you're just gonna laugh all day then I'm going back to camp!" He mumbled.

Trying to pull herself together, she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, it's just...too funny!!!" She said and laughed harder.

Toushiro rolled his eyes.

"Baka!" He mumbled.

They continued to walk around the forest until it was dark, then they made their way back to camp with dinner. After dinner they stayed up a bit longer just talking and having the occasional fight here and there. Then they went to bed.

However it didn't last long because a few hours into the night, Momo started tossing and turning. Her usual nightmare had come back.

----------

_* Looking around her she saw everybody fighting. Ichigo, Rukia and their human friends were fighting hollows of all sorts. Menos Grandes, Vaste lordes, Arrancar, and Espada. Renji and Kira were fighting Ichimaru, former Captain of squad three, while Byakua, Urahara, Youruichi, and the rest of the soul reapers were helping Ichigo. Captain Unahona and Isane were on the ground, away from the fighting exhausting themselves to try and heal all the injuries that were appearing like clockwork._

_And Momo noticed that she was doing nothing...she was just standing there unable to move. Looking up she spotted the person she was looking for. Calling out his name she held back the tears that threatened to fall, "Captain Aizen please stop! Don't hurt anymore people! This isn't you!" She yelled. She had hoped he would come to his senses and go back to being the loving, caring and and kind Captain that she had known and loved. But sadly all he did was laugh, "Are you really that pathetic Momo? I am this close to finally becoming the most powerful man in the world! There's no way in hell I'm giving this up!"_

_Stubborn as Momo was she shook her head, "You don't have to lie! I know Gin's been making you do this! It's okay, I forgive you! I love you! Please, Please don't hurt anyone else!"_

_Sighing Aizen took out his Zanpaktou, "Silly Momo, you'll just never learn will you? You mean nothing to me, you never have! The only thing you were ever good for was following orders like a mindless puppet!! Now DIE!!" he yelled as he ran at her with his sword._

_Not knowing what to do, she just stood there in fear, she didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to die either..._

_"Momo watch out!!" Yelled Renji as he jumped in front of her. The sword went through Renji's stomach and stopped just short of Momo's nose. Looking up at Renji she felt hot tears spill down her face, Renji slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, "Who's side are you on Momo? W-Why didn't you m-move?" And with that he collapsed as Aizen pulled his sword out of him._

_"I hate being interrupted." he mumbled as he moved his sword to finish Renji off. Though he never got the chance, without a second thought Momo stabbed her sword through Aizen. He did the same. Now it all depended on who hit the right spot._

_Coughing up blood Aizen looked at her, she was crying now. "I'm so sorry Captain, I'm sorry..." She kept repeating over and over again. Feeling himself begin to stumble backward Aizen took one last look at his former lieutenant and fell towards the ground. _

_A powerful light exploded in the sky, one that sent shivers down Momo's spine. Captain Aizen was dead. She killed him._

_All of the hollows started to disappear back into Hueco Mundo, sending out cries of despair over their fallen king. Momo could feel everything get dark, she had just enough time to pull out Aizen's Zanpaktou out of her before she too, fell to the ground._

_The only thing that went through her head was Aizen's last look on his face, it matched the same caring face he used to have when times were much happier. He was at peace now._

_She gripped Aizen's sword as hard as she could, this was the only thing left of her former Captain, and she'd be damned if she let it go. *_

---------

Everything was quiet until Toushiro was awoken with a piercing scream. Quickly running over to Momo he held her to him. She was still half asleep and was squirming like crazy.

"Hinamori!! Hinamori! Wake up! It's just a dream!" He yelled. Momo gasped and opened her eyes which were now piercing into his own.

Toushiro's eyes widened, she looked so scared and hurt. He didn't know what to do, she seemed so fragile at the moment. He was afraid that if he moved she would break. Break into a million tiny pieces.

Gently he moved her closer to him, she circled her arms around his waist and clung to him as tight as she could. And for the first time in many months, allowed herself to cry.

Sighing he rubbed her back, "Let it out Hinamori, let it all out." And she did. She let out all her pain and suffering while Toushiro whispered soothing things to in her ear. She finally went back to sleep, but Toushiro couldn't, not after what he just witnessed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys! Whoo! Chapter eight! I know I had more HitsuHina in this chapter than any other pairing but for the IshiHime fans, a surprise will be in the next chappie! **

**Please leave a review telling me how you liked the chapter!**

**xoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back and with me I have Chapter nine!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters associated with it.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Stirring in her sleep, Momo slowly cracked her eyes open. Taking in her surroundings she sat up and sighed. _'Was last night just nightmare? I could have sworn it was real...'_She thought. But then she recalled hearing Toushiro's voice. Eyes widening she looked around for him but he was nowhere in sight. _'Oh no! Please tell me I didn't scare him off!! I never wanted him to see me like that!'_

Getting up, she kept looking around. She was about to call his name until she saw him making his way back from the forest. In his hand were a couple fish.

"Scared Hinamori?" He asked. She failed to notice that his voice was somewhat concerned. _'Did she have another nightmare while I was gone?'_

Momo perked up at his voice, "Toushiro! You stayed!!" She got up and ran over to hug him. Caught off guard by her unusual behavior, he froze. What was he supposed to do? _'Hug her back stupid! She's happy so don't spoil the moment!'_ He thought.

Gulping, he moved his arms around her apprehensively and gave her an awkward hug. Momo sighed, she felt relaxed in his arms. They were so comforting that she really didn't want to let go. But sensing that she was making him uncomfortable she pushed herself away.

"Sorry." She said as a blush tinged her cheeks.

"It alright." He mumbled.

Looking down to the ground she bit her lip as silence soon engulfed them. Not thinking that she was going to say anything else, he walked over to their fire ring that he had made yesterday.

"About last night...." Momo muttered.

Toushiro looked over to her but said nothing. Momo clenched her fists, "I guess you would like an explanation..."

Toushiro could see that Momo felt very uncomfortable talking about whatever it was that scared her, so even though he was dying to know, he shook his head, "I can wait. You tell me when you're ready."

Momo's eyes widened, "R-really?"

Toushiro nodded, and went back to cooking the fish. Momo let a small smile grace her lips and walked over to where he was. Sitting down next to him she helped get the fish ready. "Thank you." She said softly.

Toushiro gave her a small smile, "You're welcome."

-------------------

"Uryu!!" Yelled Orihime excitedly, she quickly ran over to him. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Uryu nodded, "Yep, let's go." Orihime smiled and walked beside him. They were on their way to the training grounds to brush up on their techniques. "Do you think the others will be there already?"

Uryu shrugged, "Who knows....Ichigo said he'd try to be there, but he's swamped with paperwork. He's meeting Rukia later on this afternoon so they can discuss their meeting with that Yamamoto guy later on this week. "

Orihime's eyes lit up, not forgetting her most recent talk with Rukia, she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Asked Uryu.

"Oh nothing!"

Uryu eyed her skeptically before shrugging it off. Orihime shot him a side glance before blushing. He was looking extremely handsome today.

Once they were at said training grounds, they noticed that none of their friends were here. "Should we wait for them?" Asked Orihime.

Looking around one more time he shook his head, "No, they should learn to be more punctual."

Orihime had an idea hit her, "Hey Uryu, if the others can't train, why don't we ask Mr. Kenpa--"

"NO!!!!!" Uryu yelled in panic. But then seeing the surprised look on her face he smiled sheepishly, "I-I mean, Uh...no thank you?"

And with that said, he started to form an arrow. Orihime chuckled. He could be so funny at times.

--------------------

"Do you think they can see us?" Asked Rukia. They were hiding behind some bushes that outlined the entire training field. Followed by the trees that signalled the edge of the forest.

"Shhhh. Lower you're voice!" Whispered Ichigo. Rukia rolled her eyes. "This is childish Ichigo! I can't believe we're spying on them!"

He quirked an eyebrow, "Why are you complaining? You're the one who thought of this idea!!"

Rukia growled, "It was a joke! You're the one who took it literally!! Baka!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Would you two idiots shut up!! Their gonna hear us!" Mumbled Renji.

But they ignored him and soon Rukia was twisting Ichigo's ear and pulling his hair while Ichigo was trying to push her off and keep from screaming.

Renji sighed, _'Why am I here again?'_ He looked at Yachiru who had managed to drag Kenny along as well, insisting that they would be able to see how strong Uryu was and then maybe get a rematch. Though now Kenpachi was regretting the idea immensely. He hated being wrapped around the pink haired girl's little finger, it was very bothersome at times.

Renji growled in frustration, he was getting annoyed. Finally, not being able to take their silent bickering anymore he thwacked both of them on the head, "Shut your god damn mouths!!" Both Ichigo and Rukia went silent while glaring at Renji and rubbing their sore heads.

--------------------

"Take this Uryu!!" Shouted Orihime as she called out Tsubaki.

Uryu blocked it and shot an arrow at her. They weren't fighting at full force, so his arrow was fairly easy to avoid.

"Try and go a little faster Orihime." He said as he dodged yet another attack.

"Okay!" She replied.

As Uryu began to shoot another arrow, Orihime silently called on Tsubaki again. Before Uryu could counter, Tsubaki had nicked his arm, "Very good!" He said.

Orihime smiled, "Thanks!!"

Uryu aimed another arrow but it was blocked by Orihime's shield. With another attack ready, she aimed Lily and Tsubaki at Uryu this time.

More scratches enveloped upon his arms and face. As Orihime ran to dodge another arrow, she tripped.

Not missing a beat, Uryu ran towards her trying to stop her from falling. Instead he ended up falling first while Orihime fell on top of him. Her lips met his with a quickness.

Both their eyes widening in shock they pulled apart. Their faces were cherry red as they just kept looking at each other.

"Orihime, I'm so sorr-"

Orihime put her finger on his lips, "Dont..." She mumbled, closing her eyes she kissed him again. He kissed her back almost immediately. Her lips were so soft and warm, he pulled her closer to him and she smiled. This felt so incredibly right. Uryu slipped his tongue into her mouth and pleasured her sweet taste while she did the same.

-------------------

Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji sat stock still, mouths gaping wide behind the bushes. Yachiru was smiling while Kenny was frowning.

"Woot! Pencil's getting it on with Bouncy!" Whispered Yachiru excitedly.

Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia nodded slowly, not tearing their eyes away from the scene unfolding for a second.

"Ugh! I came here to see some fighting dammit! This isn't fighting! C'mon Yachiru, let's get out of here. You're too young for this anyway." Mumbled Kenpachi.

"Coming Kenny, see ya guys!" She whispered and both her and Kenny disappeared.

"I think we should give them two some privacy..." Said Rukia. She didn't feel right watching them when they were...uh...busy...

"Sure, sure..." Said Renji and Ichigo as they waved her off.

Growling she hit them both on the heads and dragged them away by their ears while whispering as loud as she could without being overheard, "Perverts!"

-------------------

_'Is this for real? Am I actually kissing Orihime? I am...and she's kissing me back! Does this means she likes me? Well, she is kissing me back...'_ He thought.

Orihime ran her fingers through his hair, _'It's so soft, just like I thought it would be...This feels so right! I can't believe this is actually happening! I'm the luckiest girl in the world!!'_ She thought.

Suddenly, reality lit it's way back into there brains as they heard laughter coming from a few feet away.

"Are you lovebirds gonna be very long? We need to train."

Looking up, Orihime and Uryu felt their faces heat up immensely, twice as red as a before. They recognized the two in font of them to be Ikkaku and Yumichicka from the eleventh squad.

Quickly getting up Uryu and Orihime apologized and ran off.

Neither one dared look at each other and so they ended up going to their own rooms to try and sort through the many emotions that now penetrated through them.

--------------------

Eyeing him wearily, Momo watched Toushiro. He was currently in front of her and they were making their way through the forest again. They had long since packed up and left their camp.

"I can feel your eyes boaring into the back of my head...Do you need me for something?"

Surprised that he was able to catch her, she quickly shook her head, "No..." She mumbled and turned her gaze towards the ground. "I was just wondering where we're heading..."

"Into town, there should be one near here, just a couple miles ahead. Why? Are you tired?" Momo shook her head, then realizing he couldn't see it, replied, "No, I was just wondering."

Keeping her gaze on the ground, she sighed. Toushiro had been acting strange all day. He'd been kinder and more considerate today. He rarely said anything and was less annoying than usual. It's like he was really trying his best not to upset her in anyway. He hadn't even called her Bedwetter!

_'Why is he being so nice? Does he feel sorry for me or something? Was last night really that bad?...Okay, stupid question Momo, of course it was!.....He looks tired, did he sleep at all last night?'_

Walking up in front of him she turned around and examined his face. He slowly raised an eyebrow as she did.

"Do you find my face interesting?" He asked, she looked up at him, "Did you sleep any last night?"

Frowning Toushiro lied, "Of course I did, why would you ask such a stupid question?"

Momo narrowed her eyes, "Just wondering." She muttered, and once again let him walk in front of her. She didn't believe him, not for a second. But she'd let it pass for now.

-------------------

Sighing Orihime sat on her bed and looked out her window. Today was perfect. She'd have to tell Rukia later on...little did she know, Rukia had already seen most of it.

Smiling to herself, she picked up a picture that she had taken just after they saved Soul Society. It was with the whole gang, including the Shiba family and Hanatarou. However, her eyes wondered to the last person on the far right.

_'Uryu...I have to talk to you....You left so suddenly that I never got the chance before...I need to know if you want to be with me...Where do we go from here?'_ She thought to herself. _'But first....I better go fill in Rukia. She'd be so mad if I didn't tell her...plus she might be able to help in some way.'_

-------------------

It was nighttime by the time they decided to settle down and camp.

"I'll go get dinner." Said Toushiro.

Momo nodded and followed him towards the river. She sat down at the banks and watched while he caught the fish.

"So...When will be be in town?" Asked Momo.

"Tomorrow." Replied Toushiro.

All was silent once again as Momo watched Toushiro fished. _'I think that when we get into town, I should make Toushiro a big meal! Afterall, I bet he's tired of always cooking for me...then again, he wouldn't have too if he would stop being so stubborn and just give me my sword....'_

Once they were done fishing they went back to camp and started to cook. "Let me cook it this time."Mumbled Momo as she swiped the fish from his hands and prepared the fire.

Blinking Toushiro shrugged, "Okay." He muttered and sat down.

Silence engulfed them yet again as he watched Momo cook. After the fish were done they ate in a comfortable silence.

Once they were finished eating, Toushiro had leaned himself against a tree and watched Momo from across the fire. Sighing, he closed his eyes. Only to open them a second later. He didn't want to go to sleep, he wanted to stay up and make sure Momo didn't have any nightmares. He hated it that he couldn't help whatever was troubling her. It made him feel powerless that she wouldn't open up to him, he had never liked that feeling. In fact, he hated it, being powerless meant he had no control, and he always liked to have everything under control.

"Go to sleep, it's obvious you're tired."

Toushiro came back to reality, "What are you talking about? I'm not tired at all!" He snapped as he stifled a yawn. It took all of his will power not to close his eyes.

Momo smirked, "Oh please, that's bull and you know it. Now go to sleep before I make you." She commanded. However, he just glared at her and sat up straighter.

Momo sighed and walked over to him. Gently moving him so his head now rested in her lap, he tensed as she started to run her fingers through his hair. It was softer than what she had thought it would be. It was like silk almost.

If this didn't get him to sleep, she didn't know what would. She faintly remembered doing this to the boy she used to play with as a kid. If only she could remember his name...

"What are you doing?" He mumbled. Momo shrugged, "Trying to get you to relax. Then maybe you'll stop lying to me and go to sleep."

"Well it's not going to work." He said as he crossed his arms, feeling Toushiro's tense stature start to loosen, Momo smirked discontinued rubbing Toushiro's head.

"I never actually said stop." Muttered Toushiro. He was starting to enjoy that.

"Then just fall asleep and we won't have a problem."

"Tch. And how do I know that as soon as I fall asleep you won't tie me up and run off?"

Momo smiled, "You don't. You have to _trust_ me not too..."

Toushiro closed his eyes, "Trusting people isn't something I do very well..."

Momo rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I've noticed."

Sighing and finally giving into temptation Toushiro let the darkness overcome him.

"But I think I'm starting to trust _you_ Momo...." He muttered and she listened as his breathing became even and slow. She was shocked to say the least. She hadn't seen that coming, he was beginning to trust her? Seriously?

Looking at him she smiled, "I think I feel the same way..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys! Chapter Nine! Yay!! So how did you guys like the surprise? Things are starting to heat up between the characters now!**

**Sorry if it's a little choppy in some places...I had a little case of writers block and tried my hardest to work through it. In the end this is what I came up with.**

**Hope you guys like it! Please R&R!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Chappie number 10!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the characters associated with it.  
**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Smelling the aroma of cooking food Toushiro started to stir in his sleep. Unwillingly opening his eyes he looked around and found Momo by the fire.

Momo looked over to him, "Morning!" She said with a grin.

Toushiro blinked, "Good Morning." He replied. Why was she in such a happy mood? Did she tie him up and get her sword back?

Quickly standing up Toushiro noticed that he still had his sword and hers, and that he was not tied up. Walking over to the fire he sat down beside Momo and stared at the food.

Momo laughed, "What's with you? You look like a zombie!"

Toushiro looked at her wearily, "What's with _you_? You're more cheery than usual…is today you're birthday or something?"

Momo shook her head, "Nope. I'm just happy!"

Toushiro smiled, "You're very strange when you want to be." He mumbled and grabbed his fish to begin eating.

Momo rolled her eyes, "Likewise Toushiro."

---------------

*Knock* *Knock*

Rukia looked up from her work, "Come in." She said.

The door opened as Orihime quietly walked in. Rukia smiled, she'd been expecting Orihime to come any minute now.

Orihime smiled nervously and sat down on the couch that was in her office. "Hi Rukia."

Rukia nodded and went back to finishing her work.

"So what brings you to my office, Orihime?"

Orihime could feel herself blush, "I'm…confused…about some things…and I've come for some advice…I'm not bothering you from work am I?" She said in panic. She could always come some other time, if she really needed too.

Rukia chuckled, "Of course not, now what is it you need to talk about?"

Orihime smiled, "I…kissed Uryu yesterday…"

Rukia faked her surprise, "Really! Oh Wow Orihime, that's great! Are you two together now?"

Orihime sighed, "That's the part I'm confused about…While we were kissing, we were interrupted by Mr. Ikkaku and Mr. Yumichika. After that, Uryu and I ran off to our own rooms and haven't spoken to each other since…I've tried to talk to him but every time I go to his room, I get really nervous…and every time I see him on the streets, he tells me he's in a rush to go somewhere. It's almost like he's avoiding me."

Rukia knitted her eyebrows together, "That does seem a little odd…but Uryu isn't the kind of person to do that to a girl…at least I don't think…"

Orihime looked to the floor, Rukia could tell she was disappointed. Immeadiatly regretting what she said, she retracted it.

"Or maybe I'm entirely wrong… maybe Uryu's just scared of trying out his new feelings…" Not knowing what else it could be, Rukia smiled, "If it will make you feel better, I'll have Ichigo talk with him later."

Orihime smiled but Rukia could tell it was a sad one. trying to cheer her up Rukia got up and walked over to her.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we just hang out today and try to sort through this thing together, okay?"

Orihime smiled and gave Rukia a hug, "Oh Rukia, you're so great!!"

Rukia grinned, "Let me pack up my paperwork and we'll go for a walk."

Orihime nodded and grabbed her jacket.

-------------

"Ichigo!" Uryu shouted from the outside of said orange-haired boy's office.

Ichigo walked over to the door and opened. He barely registered that it was Uryu as he came rushing by.

"Dude, what's the rush?" Asked Ichigo.

Uryu started walking back and forth, "I…I kissed Orihime! I actually did it!! But now I'm afraid to talk to her….what if she didn't like it…or worse…what if I just damaged our friendship and she doesn't talk to me ever again!"

Ichigo laughed, "Aw, c'mon man. Do you really think Orihime would be like that? Honestly?"

Uryu started to settle down now. Sighing he sat down on the couch, "I guess not…it's just that I'm freaking out."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo sat on the corner edge of his desk, "Well, have you tried telling Orihime that? She seems like the kind of person who'd understand...."

Uryu growled, "No, I haven't. I'm afraid that if I talk to her then she'll just tell me I'm a jerk."

Ichigo knitted his eyebrows together, "Well did she kiss you back?"

Uryu nodded as a blushed formed it's way onto his cheeks.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Well then that's an obvious sign that she wanted it too! So stop moping around and quit avoiding her, go talk it out!"

Uryu blinked. "But what if she just--"

"Go. Now." Muttered Ichigo has he pointed to the door.

Sighing Uryu got up, _'I guess Ichigo's right...maybe I am overreacting just a little...I have been known to do that...'_

_-------------_

"Yes! We're in town!" Exclaimed Momo excitedly. Toushiro rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Momo turned around towards him, "Where are we staying tonight?"

Toushiro scratched his head, "Good question...." _'Where can we stay tonight? This district is pretty far away from the Seireitei...so I doubt that they really know who I am...but still. I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen...'_

Toushiro was so deep in thought, he didn't realize until now that Momo had taken him by the arm and was jabbering away about a hot spring.

"That would be great! Wouldn't Toushiro!!"

Trying his best not to look like a clueless idiot, he nodded. Momo's face lit up, "So we can stay there? Thank you!!" She said and gave him a small hug.

Toushiro still wasn't used to her abnormal behavior, she'd been like this all day...Though he couldn't exactly say he didn't like it. In fact, he wished she could be like that everyday. Her smiles looked so genuine and graceful. He gave her a small smile in return.

As Momo turned around to keep on walking she accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorr--" But the sight of a familiar face made her sincere apology stop dead in its tracks and be replaced by a glare even Byakua would run from.

"Ah, Lieutenant Hinamori. Long time no see. How ya been doin'?"

Momo only answered with a harder glare. Toushiro took a minute, but finally recognized the face before them. It was none other than Gin Ichimaru.

Gin still looked the same as he always did. His eyes were never open, a cunning, fox-like grin was always on his face and his hands were tucked inside the other's sleeve.

"Aw, c'mon Momo, don' tell me ya forgot me already."

Momo's took a shaky breath to try an calm down her nerves, "How could I **_ever_** forget a _traitor_ like you!" She nearly yelled. Toushiro's eyes widened slightly. Gin was a criminal now? For what?

Toushiro sensed Momo's anxiety to get away from Gin, and gently put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He was curious as to what Gin had done and why Momo hated him so much but kept it to himself.

As he started to walk Momo away from him, Gin's voice could be heard once more.

"Ah, so ya haven' forgotten 'bout the incident....in that case let me ask ya a question...."

Momo stopped walking and turned around. Toushiro could feel her whole body shaking with anger and was about to keep on walking her away before Gin could upset her even more until Gin started to chuckle.

It was a quiet chuckle, but both Toushiro and Momo heard it fine.

"Exactly _how_ do ya get any sleep at night when ya know _you're_ the one who stabbed and killed our beloved Capt'n Aizen?..."

Toushiro gasped and looked at Momo in shock, Aizen was dead? And _she_ killed him?!

Momo, however, wasn't there. She was behind him.

Quickly grabbing her sword she ran at Gin with full force. "Snap! Tobiume!" She yelled and her shikai came out.

Gin easily dodged the first attack, and the second and the third.

"Hm. It's seems ta me that ya have gotten slower..."

Hearing that Momo sped up, civillians were screaming and running like mad to get inside their houses for saftey. Momo didn't care, her main focus right now was tearing Gin apart. Tears breached the corner of her eyes and threatned to fall as she swung with all her might.

This time, Gin wasn't so lucky and his cheek was scratched by Momo's blade. He didn't have time to counter the second attack and that sliced his shoulder a little. Opening his eyes he glared at her.

"Pierce her flesh, Shinso."

Momo narrowly dodged Gin's blade as it cut through her sleeve. Momo tried to get away from it but it just kept following her. Several times Gin's blade made contact with Momo's skin as it continued to chase her.

All of a sudden Momo fell down, before she could get back up the blade was already too close for comfort. Getting into a defense position to try and minimize the damage Momo closed her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have but at that moment, she really didn't care.

However, the blade never came to meet her. Looking up from her fallen stature she saw Toushiro blocking Gin's blade with Hyorinmaru.

"Capt'n Hitsugaya, there's a face I've been wantin' to see for a while...How ya been?"

Toushiro said nothing, he only glared.

Gin smiled again, "Man a few words I see...ya haven't changed a bit."

Toushiro's glare hardened, "And neither have you Gin. How dare you try attack Hinamori like that! You're just the same sneaky person as always!"

Gin's smile widened, "But Captn' _she_ was the one who realeased her zanpaktou on _me_."

Toushiro frowned, "You asked for it! You were practically coursing her to draw her sword!"

Gin's smirk never faltered as he chuckled once more, "Ya act as though ya care for the girl or somethin'...do ya?"

Toushiro was silent for a minute, until his spiritual pressure started overflowing. "I care enough to make sure she doesn't die in **you're **hands!"

Gin's smile widened, as he manipulated his sword to head straight for Toushiro at an alarming rate.

"Rein over the frosted frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

As the ice dragon appeared Momo stared at it in awe. She had seen once before when she was fighting, but it didn't seem as powerful then. And she really hadn't gotten the chance to admire it back then anyways.

Toushiro launched a well aimed attack on Gin as thunderclouds started to roll in from the manipulation in the weather.

Gin dodged it and attacked back with Shinso, however, that was blocked also. Getting irritated that the battle was becoming longer than he wanted it too, he let out all his spiritual pressure and poured it into his sword, "Bankai!" He yelled and Shinso,which was a couple feet away from Toushiro went at lightning fast speed.

Toushiro escaped it only to have Shinso follow him more profusely now. Just then Gin's blade split into three.

Knowing he wasn't going to be able to block it, Toushiro took a few deep cuts on his face, arms, and chest. Afterwards he too, summoned bankai. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!!"

As ice started to fall from the sky Momo stared up at Toushiro's dragon yet again. It was so beautiful! Quickly looking over toward Gin, she noticed he wasn't the least bit worried. Wondering why, she looked back at Toushiro and saw one of Gin's blade swiftly heading for Toushiro's back.

"Toushiro look out!!" Momo yelled, Toushiro turned around just in time to see the blade making it's way to him. But before he could knock it out of the way Gin's blade gained even more speed.

Before either one could call out an attack, Matsumoto jumped between the two with a loud crash.

Everything was silent.

Slowly getting up Matsumoto turned to Gin, "Gin Ichimaru, I have come to put you under arrest for treason against your own and for the killing of Central 46."

Toushiro's eyes widened yet again, just what has happened since he'd left? First, Aizen's dead, Gin's a criminal, and now Central 46 is gone too?

What the hell?

Slowly turning back to Momo he sighed, which brought on the attention of Matsumoto.

Smiling sincerely at him she nodded, "It's been a while hasn't it Captain!"

Giving her a soft smile he nodded, "Maybe too long...Rangiku...it seems a lot has happened..."

Momo just looked between the two in utter confusion.

Toushiro smirked, "I see you've _finally_ risen to Captain. How'd you pull that off? Get one of your seat officers to do you're paperwork for you?"

She scowled at him, "No I didn't! I actually did the paperwork!"

Toushiro laughed, "Why don't I believe you?"

Matsumoto pulled Toushiro over to her and rubbed his head as hard as she could, "Oh yeah, well you're still smaller than ever! So don't you dare make fun of me! It's been ten years since you left so you don't have the slightest idea what I've been through!"

Matsumoto was now giving him the tightest hug she could muster. She had missed her Captain terribly over the years, as well as Gin. Speaking of Gin...

Walking up to the tall man she slapped him once across the face, "That's for betraying us you bastered!"

Grasping his now red face Gin smiled, "Hi to you too Rangiku."

Rangiku gave him a small smile before turning back to Toushiro and Momo, "Hey Momo! You've been gone for some time too."

Momo smiled, "I've had some obstacles get in the way..." She said as she glanced at Toushiro, who was now smirking. "But yes, it has been quite a while since I've seen you."

--------------

"Look Orihime! There's Uryu!" Whispered Rukia, they were currently walking down the busy street in the Seireitei. They had been all over the place today, from shopping to eating lunch, to walking, to spying on Ichigo (Both found that rather amusing...especially since he kept saying he got the feeling somebody was watching him...they made him _very_ paranoid today.) Then finally to seeing Uryu across the street talking with Chad.

"Go talk to him." Mumbled Rukia as she pushed Orihime towards him. Orihime took a deep breath and pulled herself together. She was gonna do this.

When she looked back to tell Rukia that she would be okay, Rukia was gone. Orihime looked back at Uryu, oh man! Now she _really_ had to do this! And with no moral support.

Sighing she was about to turn around and walk away until she decied that she was threw with evading him. She had to know where they stood. She was goin to find out today.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys! Chapter number ten is up!! **

**I don't really know what Gin's Bankai is, (I don't think it ever shows it) so I made it up...hope that's cool with you guys. **

**Leave a review telling me how you liked this chappie! ^_^**

**xoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So tell me Rangiku, what exactly happened while I was gone?" Asked Toushiro. They were currently residing in the Kusobana Hotel, the one Momo had so eagerly wanted to go to before Gin came along and messed everything up.

Gin was with them while Momo was down in the hot spring. Rangiku wanted to go with her but Toushiro held her back because of said question.

Rangiku sighed, "A lot of things Captain…terrible things."

Toushiro sighed, "How did it start?"

Rangiku glared at Gin, "When Aizen betrayed us."

Toushiro smirked, he always did have a bad feeling about him, Gin too, though he kept that secret from Rangiku because he knew how close they were.

"Tell me everything."

---------------

Orihime took another step towards Uryu, she was going to do this. She needed to know.

But as Uryu turned around, he caught a glimpse of Orihime. Waving he smiled and was about to walk away.

Pushing her fear aside, Orihime ran over to him, "Uryu! I need to talk to you!" She yelled, but she guessed he didn't hear her because kept on walking_. _He was a very fast walker at that.

Finally though Uryu had come to a dead end and had to face up to her. Taking a deep breath he turned around.

Getting straight to the point he sighed, "I guess I knew this was going to happen sooner or later..."

Orihime knotted her eyebrows together, "That what was going to happen? That I'd want to talk to you?"

Uryu looked towards the ground, "Do you think I'm a jerk?"

Orihime's eyes widened, "Of course not Uryu! I think you're amazing! I'm just confused as to why you keep wanting to avoid me...Do you not like me anymore?"

It was Uryu's turn to be surprised, "What? No!! I could never stop liking you!"

Orihime smiled, "So then...why do you keep running away from me?"

Uryu sighed once more, "The truth is Orihime, I was afraid...I didn't want our friendship to be ruined and after yesterday I felt that it was... I thought that it was going to be very awkward around you and that's why I tried to avoid you...But...every moment that I wasn't with you...I was thinking about you."

Orihime's hands wrapped around Uryu's middle, "So where do we stand now? What am I to you?"

Moving a couple strands of her long, orange hair out of her face he kissed her gently on the lips, "You're everything to me..."

Smiling, Orihime kissed him again and they held each other in a tight embrace.

"I love you Orihime," Whispered Uryu.

"I.....love you too." She mumbled.

---------------

"And that about sums it up." Mumbled Rangiku. To say Toushiro was surprised would be an understatement, no wonder Momo had nightmares...she had witnessed _everything_. From the moment Aizen betrayed them to the moment when he stabbed her.

When Rangiku first told him about that, it made his blood boil. How dare Aizen lay even _one finger _on her! She didn't deserve that!! And yet, she still remained loyal. She remained loyal until the final seconds of Aizen's life.

Toushiro knew now why Momow was so closed off, why she didn't take to kindly to him on their first meeting...granted, he was a criminal on the loose...

He wished he could have been there for her, helped her through it...But sadly, he wasn't.

Rangiku thought that Momo was better now, that she no longer thought about Aizen or had nightmares about his death. Toushiro decided not to tell her about the most recent nightmare. Instead he just sighed.

"Well Captain, if you don't mind...I'm going to go join Momo in the hot spring!"

Toushiro smiled, she still called him Captain, even though he had given up the job long ago. He sighed again, "I'm not you're Captain anymore...Toushiro is fine now."

As Rangiku neared the door she smiled, "You'll _always_ be my Captain sir, because I know you're innocent. One way or another, I'll find a way to prove it!"

Toushiro chuckled, "If only you were that determined when it came to paperwork..."

Rangiku frowned and whirled back around to retort but stopped, even though Toushiro was smirking, his eyes were sincere. Walking up to her he sighed, "Thank you Rangiku....for in believing me..."

Rangiku smiled once again, "No problem Captain." And with that said and a small hug, she left for the hot spring.

---------------

Rukia stood beside a grave while it started to rain, she'd been out there for almost an hour and hadn't said a thing.

She usually came here every couple of weeks to pay her respects to _him_. She was finally at peace with herself and with him. The Shiba family had long since forgiven her and with some comforting words from Byakua, she was able to forgive herself. (She had tried to help Momo when she was in her 'delicate' state. Because Rukia had understood what Momo had been going through.)

But even though she was at peace, it still didn't remove the fact that she had swung her sword through him. She had delivered the finishing blow....that is why it usually took her forever to say anything. It still crushed her when she knew he would never talk back.

Though Rukia had tried to think about happier times with him, it still didn't ease the pain. Especially on rainy days like these.

Taking a deep breath Rukia forced a smile, "Well Kaien...Looks like I've finally reached Lieutenant...sorry I haven't been here in a while...I promise to come sooner."

Another silence passed between Rukia and the grave. With each moment Rukia's face became more sullen than before.

Sighing, Rukia let a tear slip from her eye, "I'm sorry..." She whispered. She always said that when she was about to leave.

However when she turned around, she bumped into someone. Looking up she found it was Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo." She mumbled, silently relieved that it was raining so he couldn't see that she had been crying.

Ichigo gave her a curt nod, "Rukia."

It wasn't unusual for them to see each other here. Rukia for Kaien, while Ichigo came here for his mom. His dad had requested that a memorial be put up for her a couple years ago. Even though she was a human, Yamamoto respected Isshin enough to do it anyway...Ichigo and his family came here every once and a while. Mainly Ichigo and Isshin though.

Rukia continued to walk towards the exit. Ichigo followed.

He was quite aware that Rukia had been crying, he could hear it in her voice and just by the plain sight of her. Though he didn't try and point it out.

Instead he just hung a loose arm around her shoulders while keeping his gaze straight ahead.

Looking up at Ichigo surprised, Rukia blinked.

"It'll be okay. He forgives you Rukia, it wasn't your fault." Ichigo mumbled.

Averting her gaze to the ground Rukia nodded, "I know...it's just hard to forget sometimes..."

Ichigo's arm tightened just a little bit, "I know, believe me...I know."

Rukia tried to hide the blushed that now consumed her cheeks, "Thank you Ichigo...."

-----------------

"Momo!!" Momo turned around and waved, "Hey Captain Matsumoto!"

Said girl made her way to Momo, "Oh please Momo, when we're not in the Seireitei call me Rangiku! And sorry I took so long, I had to talk with the Captain for a bit!"

Momo scrunched her face up, "Captain? Oh, you mean Toushiro?" Rangiku nodded, "Yeah."

Momo grinned, "I assume you used to be his lieutenant then?"

A sad smile developed on Rangiku's face, "Yep....those were the happiest days of my life..." As Rangiku laughed at some memory she was having, Momo tried imagine Toushiro in the tenth division doing paperwork while wearing a the white captain haori...Though she just couldn't.

"Cap--I mean, Rangiku...can you tell me what it was like...working with Toushiro?"

Rangiku's eyes lit up, "Oh it was the best! Well, he could be a little demanding at times, especially with his paperwork! Of course, I will admit that I never really did any...but still, that's no reason to take away my sake!"

Momo laughed as Rangiku continued to tell her about him, "He was always very serious, didn't say much with the exception of me...I was always getting yelled at...I think I have a picture!"

Getting up and walking over to her clothes she dug through them and handed Momo a faded picture. It was Toushiro and the tenth division. Matsumoto had one arm around him while making a peace sign and sticking out her tounge. He had on an annoyed expression and his arms were crossed.

Momo smiled, she couldn't believe that this was Toushiro...but it was.

Handing the picture back her Rangiku she put it up. "You could always count on him having your back...he was a great Captain.... And then..." Momo could see Rangiku's smile start to fade, "...That day came..."

Momo knitted her eyebrows together, "What day?"

Rangiku frowned and bit her lip as she put both her hands on Momo's small shoulders. Ignoring Momo's question Rangiku blurted out, "My Captain's an innocent man... He wouldn't do that, it wasn't his fault. He was framed! The massacre that happened, he could never to that! Not to his own squad or anybody elses! I swear he's innocent!"

Rangiku's grip tightened on Momo's shoulders as tears threatened to fall.

Momo's eyes widened, "W-What massacre? W-what happened?"

Rangiku's grip loosened, "That's not for me to say...you'll have to ask him yourself...but can I ask you a favor first?"

Momo nodded, "Anything!"

Rangiku sighed and pondered on her request..._'Would it be to much? Please...please except Momo...'_ She thought.

"Momo...will you.....let my Captain...go?"

Momo gasped, "W-what?! I-I can't! That would be treason!!" Said Momo angrily.

Rangiku shook her head, "Not if my Captain is innocent!And I know he is!"

Momo was silent for a very long time, to tell you the truth she had completely forgotten about her mission...She was having fun for the first time in many months. When she laughed...she really meant it...when she smiled...it was genuine...and when she was around Toushiro...she was _truly_ happy...

Momo's eyes widened yet again as realization kicked in. In only the short about of time she had spent with him...she had come to noticed that she laughed more, cried less, and had a whole different attitude about life again. Like she had new meaning...

Toushiro had become her friend...and in more ways than one. Though he was distant sometimes and at other times rude and condescending, he was also kind and caring. He was protective and strong, there when she needed him..._and_ he was highly attractive.

So was she _really_ going to turn him in? Actually, the real question was did she _want_ to turn him in...

Sighing Momo looked back up at Rangiku, "I'll think about it..." She mumbled and decided to go back to their room. She needed to get her priorities straight.

But before leaving, another realization came to her. Slowly turning back towards Matsumoto, Momo called out, "Speaking of criminals...where's Gin?"

She spat his name like poison. She _hated_ that man to pieces.

Rangiku smiled, "Oh don't worry, Captain said he'd watch over him."

Nodding Momo continued heading for the door.

Once there she quickly brushed through her hair. It had gotten longer in the last couple months and now fell to her mid back. Deciding to leave it down tonight, She sighed. What was she going to do?

Guessing the best thing to do at the moment was to hear Toushiro's story, she walked out of her room and knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" He said.

"It's me...Momo..."

"Come in." He replied and she opened the door. Observing the scene she tried not to laugh. Toushiro was sitting at one end of the room while Gin was at the other. Toushiro was glaring at him while Gin had his usual smile. It actually looked as though they were having a staring contest...daring the other to move...

Only breaking eye contact long enough to ackowledge Momo, Toushiro stared once again at Gin.

"What do you need, Hinamori?"

Momo took a deep breath and bit her lip, "I need to ask you about some things..."

Toushiro glanced at Momo again. This glance was a little longer though, he had never seen Momo with her hair down before...he had to admit that Momo seemed prettier than usual. And she was unbelievbly cute to begin with...

"I'm listening."

Momo glanced at Gin, "In privet."

Toushiro sighed, "In that case, it'll have to wait...I've got to make sure _he_ doesn't get away."

"Uh...Captain Matsumoto said she could take over...just have Gin waiting for her when she got out of the hot spring. " Momo lied. Hoping Rangiku would get the message and give her and Toushiro some time to talk.

Eyeing her wearily, Toushiro nodded and both he and Momo escorted Gin to Matsumoto down stairs.

Once they were back up in Toushiro's room, Momo sat down on his floor.

"So...what's up?"

Momo sighed, "Can I ask you something?"

Toushiro quirked an eyebrow, "Well, what is it?"

"What....happened.......the night you were.....framed?" Momo asked. Expecting him to get angry with her she averted her gaze from his eyes to the floor. This was a rather touchy subject after all.

Instead, Toushiro smirked, "So you're willing to listen now?"

Momo nodded, and Toushiro sighed, "It all started ten years ago, when I was Captain of the Tenth Squad. Rangiku had cut work early that day....like she did _every day_ to go out and drink with friends. Leaving _me_ with **all** the paperwork..."

*_Flashback*_

_"MATSUMOTO!!!" yelled Hitsugaya as he crumbled up the note Rangiku had left him. He was about to chase after her when a knock was heard on his door._

_Opening it, he snapped at the person, "What!!" _

_The guy, who looked to be the eighth seat from his division, stepped back a couple feet, "Uh, S-sir...C-Captain Commander Yamamoto has given us d-double shift for this week...I've come to deliver the next round of p-paperwork for both you and Lieutenant Matsumoto."_

_The current room temperature was now zero. As a dark energy started to surround the white haired prodigy, he slowly took the paper work and slammed the door shut._

_------------_

_The time was now nine o' clock at night and Toushiro was _just_ finishing up all the paperwork. _'Just a few more papers and then I can go find Matsumoto and kick her sorry ass!! No, I'll take all her sake and then forbid any store keeper to sell her some! That'll teach her!'_ He thought vindictively._

_And as soon as he was done, Toushiro ran to her room and practically kicked down the door, "Matsumoto!!" he yelled. But she wasn't there._

_His eye started to twitch. _'That's okay, I'll just wait until she comes back...Which should be any minute...'

_But Matsumoto never came back. Toushiro, who had dozed off while waiting for her, looked at the clock. He noticed that three hours had gone by and still no sign of her. Wondering where she could be, he jumped out of her window. It wasn't like Matsumoto to stay out this late on her working days...even while drunk Matsumoto always came back before twelve. _

_And then he felt it. Her spiritual pressure....she was fighting._

_Following it, it led him exactly to where Matsumoto was. He showed up just in time to see her get thrown into a building. "Rangiku!" He called out worriedly._

_When she got up she looked over to him. "C-captain? You can't be him! You're over there!!" She said, blood was trickling over her face and seemed to be matting into her hair._

_Toushiro looked over to where Matsumoto was pointing and indeed saw a person who looked exactly like him. Only, the look alike was smirking evilly and had this evil and murderous glint in his eyes._

_"Who are you!!" Yelled Toushiro as he pulled out Hyorinmaru. He ran infront of Rangiku and told her to stand back. Confused as she was, Rangiku complied._

_The other Toushiro said nothing, he just smirked and ran towards Toushiro with incredible speed. He was already in Bankai, so that didn't help Toushiro in the slightest._

_Narrowly avoiding the attack, Toushiro called out Bankai as well. "I'll ask you one more time, what's you're name!"_

_The other Toushiro smirked, "Toushiro....Toushiro Hitsugaya."_

_Growling Toushiro ran his blade at the other. Their blades collided and set off a loud explosion of ice._

_Falling to the ground, the other Toushiro cursed loudly and showed it's true form. It was a hollow. The hollow was medium sized with a long, squid-like body. It had two large grayish wings coming out the back of it's spine and razer sharp teeth. It's mask was still connected with it's face and it's eyes were murderous and unruly._

_Toushiro's hands tightened around his sword, how did a hollow get into the Seireitei unnoticed?_

_The hollow laughed, "Surprised are we? Well, I'm a special type of hollow! I can manipulate my body into any form I please and automatically have the exact power as the thing I'm imitating. Not only that, I can also hide my spiritual pressure when needed. It looks like I've hit the jackpot tonight!"_

_Toushiro charged at the hollow with as much speed as he could muster and hit the target directly on._

_"Damn you! You little brat!!" Yelled the hollow, Toushiro grabbed the hollow and put his sword to the it's throat, "There's no way a hollow like you could have found this place without knowing where to look! Who led you here?!"_

_The hollow panicked and tried to squirm it's way out of Toushiro's grasp, "I-I can't tell you! They were just orders I had to follow! My goal was to blame you for everything!!"_

_"Who told you the orders? Answer me dammit!!"_

_The hollow started laughing and disappeared. Trying not to let the hollow escape, Toushiro followed it. _

_Well, would have followed it, if the Captains and Lieutenants of all the squads hadn't showed up, "Toushiro Hitsugaya, you are under arrest for the murders of you're squad and attempted murder on you're lieutenant."_

_Toushiro's eyes widened, "W-What are you talking about? My whole squads been....No way! Matsumoto, tell them I had nothing to do with it!!"_

_But Rangiku was unconscious at the time._

_*Flashback end*_

"Not knowing what else to do, I ran away...I haven't been back since...Rangiku's tried to stand up for me...but since she was unconscious she only remembered half the battle and didn't see the part where the hollow revealed it's true form..."

"......Toushiro......" Momo whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

Toshiro nodded.

--------------

"This brings back memories doesn' it Ran...." Said Gin. Both he and she were walking through the town.

Rangiku sighed, "Yes...only back then, _you_ weren't a criminal....and I wouldn't be taking you back for your execution...."

Gin frowned, She was the only one who he ever showed his true emotions too...and _only _her..."Ya don' understand Ran...I didn' have a choice...it was either kill or be killed....besides, Aizen's the one who killed Central 46...not me."

Rangiku sighed, "I'm sorry Gin, but I have a duty as a Captain...I have to do this..."

Gin chuckled, "Ya don' have to Ran...ya could always jus' let me go..."

Rangiku stopped walking and glared at him. "No! Feelings aside Gin, I have a duty!! I _know_ you're guilty!! I could never, ever help you like that! You knew exactly what you were doing when you betrayed us! When You betrayed _me_! I--" Though she didn't get to finish, Gin had already kissed her.

At first she was unresponsive, then her feelings overrode her mind and she started kissing him back. She had always been in love with him, and didn't know how long she'd been waiting for this moment, for Gin to say the hell with everything and just kiss her.

Though now she had a choice, choose Gin, which meant happiness...or choose her duties as a Captain which meant fake happiness and an empty life....

"So...what were ya sayin' bout' bringin me in?"

Rangiku closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Gin's neck, she had always wanted to do this, to be this near to him without him pulling away or walking off. She relished in this moment, carving it into her memory so she would never forget it, forget him...

"When do we leave?" She asked. Gin smiled, though it wasn't his usual one. No, this one was sincere, "How 'bout tomorrow?"

Rangiku nodded...

Yes, she had chosen Gin...and he, he had finally chosen her.

-------------

Uryu and Orihime were laughing while holding each others hands. "I think it's great!" Said Orihime as she sighed and leaned into him. "But do you think they'll catch on?"

Uryu shook his head, "No...As long as we don't act like we're planning anything, we should be fine. We'll get them together..."

After Uryu and Orihime had admitted their feelings for each other and agreed to try their new relationship out, they had started planning ways to get Ichigo and Rukia together. Because it was so obvious they had a little bit of chemistry between them...

So starting tomorrow, they would try and put their little plan in action.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys! Chappie eleven!!**

**I know that Ichigo and Rukia had the same plan as Uryu and Orihime, but I thought it'd be cool to try and turn the tables on them...See how they like a taste of their own medicine...**

**Please Review!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm back Whoo hoo!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Captain...do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Rangiku...Getting up Toushiro stood from where he was sitting with Momo, and followed her out of the room.

Sighing Rangiku began, "Gin and I are heading out tomorrow..."

Toushiro frowned, "So soon? Can't you stay at least for one more day? I know I'm not too fond of Gin...but I don't think he'd argue...it would give him an extra day to live. "

Matsumoto sighed, "Gin and I....aren't going back home..."

Toushiro blinked and let the words set in. "Then where are you taking him?"

Rangiku didn't answer, she knew that Toushiro already knew it.

Getting angry at her lack of response Toushiro glared, "You're not....You're not running _away_ with him are you?"

Rangiku fiddled with her fingers and bit her lip. Toushiro growled, "No. I won't allow it!! I won't let you give up you're freedom for that-that _bastered_!"

Rangiku sighed, "I know you don't approve of my decision Captain, but I love him....I always have....And I believe him when he says he loves me..."

Toushiro sighed, "Rangiku, you have to see things from my perspective...I don't want you getting hurt. It's a little impulsive isnt it? He _did_ betray you once...what makes you think that he won't betray you again? He's just using you."

Rangiku shook her head, "You don't know Gin like I do...Sure he's sneaky and vindictive...but....he shows me things that he won't allow anyone else to see...He trusts me..."

Toushiro quirked an eyebrow, "He's playing you Rangiku..."

Rangiku shrugged, "He might be...but...I'm going to give him a second chance....With or without you're approval..."

Toushiro shook his head, dissapointment written all over his face. Knowing he wouldn't be able to shake her from her decision he sighed, "Very well...I wish you the best of luck....you'll be needing it when you have to run away from the very people who trusted you." And with that, he opened the door, walked over to his bed and grabbed his sword, then hopped from the window. Everyone could feel his exploding reiatsu. He was pissed.

"Toushiro!!" Yelled Momo. She grabbed her sword and was about to follow him until Rangiku held her back, "Let him be alone for a bit. He'll come back."

Ignoring Rangiku, Momo was about to jump out the window, "Trust me Momo, he'll com back. He just needs to blow off some steam...he'll be perfectly fine."

Reluctantly putting her sword back down, Momo went back into a sitting position, "What did you tell him that would upset him so much?"

Rangiku frowned, "I told him...that I was helping Gin escape."

Momo's eyes went wide as her face became contorted with rage, "What! Have you gone insane?!! What the hell are you think--"

"Stop Momo!! One lecture was enough!!" Yelled Rangiku, Momo jumped and immeadiatly silenced herself.

Rangiku sighed, "I'm sorry, I really am...but do not think for one minute that this isn't taking it's toll on me as well."

"Why are you doing it?" Momo whispered. It almost sounded like a whine. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was _another_ person in her life that she had gotten close too...and was now going to leave her.

"Because I love him. I have always loved him...and I'm giving him a second chance. No matter what you or anyone else says." Walking over to Momo, Rangiku looked out the window, "I know you've never liked Gin...not since what happened with Aizen...but...he's important to me. So please try to understand."

Momo looked out the window as well, just in time to see two trees fall to the ground. Snow started coming down, it was no doubt Toushiro was the cause of that.

Rubbing her temples Momo looked back over to Rangiku, "OKay..." She mumbled. Rangiku looked at her, surprise etched into her features. She had been expecting Momo to yell and scream and tell her that she would never forgive her. But instead....all she said was okay?

Momo gave her a soft smile, "While I will _never_ understand what you see in Gin....or how you were able to forgive him...I do understand that he makes you happy...therefore, I will not push this subject any further."

Rangiku gave Momo a hug, "Thank you...."

Letting Momo loose, Rangiku smiled slyly, "You know...you're in kind of the same predicament..."

Momo scrunched up her features, "With who?"

Rangiku chuckled, Momo could be a little dense at times, "With my Captain!!!"

Momo blinked a couple times, before shaking her head, "N-No I'm not. I-I don't love him or anything...it's not the same at all..." Rangiku rolled her eyes, "Yes it is...you're letting him go aren't you? He makes you happy doesn't he? Why not stay with him?"

Momo's eyes widened, "W-well...I-I want to go home...to the Seireitei...and I never actually said I'd let him go."

Rangiku frowned, "You can not tell me, that after hearing his story, spending almost three weeks with him and learning that he could not--_would _not **ever** do that to anyone...that you still think he's guilty."

Momo shook her head, "N-No...I believe he's innocent...it's just..."

_'I don't want to let him go...I don't want him to leave me...'_

Rangiku waited for Momo continue...however, Momo just left the sentence hanging. Smirking Rangiku raised an eyebrow, "Separation anxiety?"

Momo shook out of her thoughts, "W-what? No!! I....just...I..." Not knowing what to say Momo blushed. "Maybe I'd miss him....a little..."

Rangiku laughed, "You like my Captain!!!"

"No I don't!! Well...not like _that_..." Momo responded, though the blush only deepened.

Rangiku smiled devishly, "You have to admit, Captain Hitsugaya is _very_ good looking, isn't he?"

Momo's face was resembling a cherry.

Now she understood why Rangiku and Gin got along so well...they were both incrediably evil!!! It's like Rangiku loved watching her squirm.

Matsumoto nudged Momo's arm, "C'mon, admit it. He's adorable!!"

Momo avoided eye contact, "Yeah, I guess he is..."

Rangiku smirked, "My, My, for someone who only _guesses_ he looks cute, you sure are blushing pretty bad..."

Momo forced a smile, inside though she wanted to scream out in embarrassment, "Well, I'm gonna go find Toushiro now..."

The strawberry blonde lifted an eyebrow, "Admitting your feelings already? You're pretty straight foreward. Though you two do make the cutest couple Ive ever seen..."

Momo frowned, "I don't have feelings for Toushiro!! I'm just making sure he's okay..." And with that she jumped out the window.

Rangiku laughed and waved her off, "Have fun! Go find you're love bird!! Just remember; don't do anything you'll regret later!!"

Momo buried her face in her hands as some villagers looked between her and Matsumoto. Did she have to be so loud?

--------------

"Hey Ichigo, Rukia, what are you two up to?" Asked Orihime. Uryu was right by her side as well as Chad.

Ichigo strugged, "Just getting some lunch...why?"

Orihime's widened as she looked from Ichigo and Rukia, "Is this a date?"

She winked at Rukia and gave her a thumbs up, but Rukia just blushed and shook her head. Orihime laughed nervousely, "Oh I mean, of course it isn't!! Haha, I thought it was at first but then I thought 'Orihime, you're just being silly again' and now I know it's not!!"

Uryu smiled sheepishly and hung a loose arm around her shoulders, "Uh, we were just leaving..."

"Really? Why don't you guys come have lunch with us instead?" Said Ichigo. But Uryu shook his head, "Um, Orihime and I aren't hungry!!"

Ichigo shrugged and looked towards Chad, Uryu pulled Chad away as well, "Chad isn't either!!!"

Ichigo and Rukia watched as Uryu and Orihime tried to pull Chad away with all their might. It's a good thing Chad was an easy-goer, other wise they could spend all day trying to move him and would probably only succeed about an inch.

"Wierd." Mumbled Ichigo as he continued to walk with Rukia. Rukia nodded.

"Come to think of it, where _has_ Chad been lately?"

Rukia smiled, "With my Captain, he usually comes over to train with us early in the morning. He believes that he can relate to my Captain the most and views him as somewhat of a mentor....also...Kiyone, Santaro and I all believe he has a crush on the seventh seat in our division..."

"Oh really?" Said Ichigo amused. He was happy that Chad might have found someone.

"Yeah, Megumi Tanakaoe, she's quite beautiful...Chad is often seen talking to her. I heard that they made plans to go to lunch tomorrow...though I'm not quite sure if it's true..."

Ichigo smiled, "Well I'm happy for him..."

Rukia and Ichigo were now waiting in line, ready to order. It was a small food bar not too far away from Ichigo's division barracks. It had a small wooden sign that had 'today's specials' written on it. Next to it was a list of the specials.

As soon as they were up, Ichigo turned to Rukia and asked for her order.

"I'll have...." Rukia put her pointer finger to her mouth and pursed her lips as a little bit of hair fell over her left eye. Ichigo felt a blush come along, she looked pretty hot like that...

"I'll have the rice combo with tea." Rukia turned to look at Ichigo and he quickly looked away.

"Okay, I'll have he same thing..." He told the person behind the counter. The guy nodded and started preparing it.

-------------

"Well Uryu, how do you think their doing?" Asked Orihime. She had one arm encircled around his.

Uryu pushed up his glasses and smiled, "Well, considering that we haven't heard them yell at each other for over thirty minutes...I'd say their doing great."

"Do you really think this plan of yours will work?" Asked Chad, who was walking on the other side of Uryu.

Uryu nodded, "Of course I'm sure. I'm hardly ever wrong..."

Chad had an anime sweat mark drop form his head but didn't say anything, instead he just kept looking forward. Until he caught sight of a girl with long, flowing, light brown hair. It was pulled back in a pony tail today, as usual.

She was normal height and came up to Chad's shoulder. Like many shinigami she carried her sword on her waist on her left side and wore the standered shinigami outfit. Her eyes resembled the color of a hazel with red tints in it just barely noticeable.

Her unique eyes locked with Chad's. She smiled and waved.

Chad did the same and excused himself from the group to go talk to her. Leaving Orihime and Uryu by themselves.

They watched Chad leave with smiling faces. Glad that their friend was able to find someone, most of the girls at school were afraid of Chad and hardly ever approched him.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who've found love this year..." Said Uryu. Orihime giggled and they started walking again.

----------------

As Momo was making her way to the forest, she kept noticing that she was getting a lot of stares. Mainly from the men in the district. _'What district am I in exactly?'_ She thought.

She's never been in any of the districts past eight. Walking up to an elderly woman she bowed and introduced herself, "Um, excuse me....my name is Momo Hinamori...and I was wondering if you could tell me which district this is..."

The woman turned around and frowned, "Yer in the fifteenth' district." She snapped and continued to her duties. Completely ignoring Momo.

Momo blinked twice at the woman's rudeness, had she disrespected the woman in some way?

Quickly bowing in respect Momo continued her quest for Toushiro. Still noting that every male was staring at her.

What scared her the most was that it wasn't the kind of stares that you would usually get if someone thought you were cute or attractive....but rather hungry stares that meant the person wearing it would do _anything_ to get what they wanted at _any_ cost.

"Hey cutie, where ya from?" Came a voice, Momo jumped and looked behind her. The man was huge! He towered over her and looked twice her size.

Taking a step back, Momo noted how the man was standing. He appeared drunk, but just to be safe Momo put her hand on her zanpaktou.

The man inched toward her, "Yer new 'round ere arn't ya...why don' I show ya 'round. Lemme' buy ya a drink."

Momo's grip tightned, "Um, that's okay...I don't drink."

The man chuckled, "Firs' time fer everythin....it's fun. Jus' one."

Momo shook her head, "Sorry, but I really have to get going....I'm looking for someone."

The man swung his head around drunkenly to his right then to his left, "I don' see anybody...."

Momo looked around, he was right. The once crowded street had suddenly become vacant. Two or three people would pass by every now and then....Then again, it was pretty dark out.

Momo took a deep breath, she was officially creeped out. This man was starting to become really foward.

Momo was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized how close the man had gotten until she was pinned up against the wall. She gasped as she went for her sword. But the man saw it coming and grabbed both her hands and held them atop her head.

_'Shit!_' She thought. Kicking at him she tried to wiggle her way loose, "Help!!!" She screamed. But the man just laughed.

"Silly littl' girl...fer a shinigami yer pretty stupid... if ya were a good one ya would've noticed tha' I too have a zanpaktou."

Momo's eyes widened, "Y-You're a soul reaper too?" The man laughed, "Yer finally catchin' on. I've been usin' my zanpaktou this whole time."

Momo tried to wriggle her way out again but to no avail. The man was a whole lot stronger than her by all means.

"Wan ta know what m'sword does?"

Momo just gave him a dirty look and once again tried to move. The man laughed again, "It can search through a person's memories an' find' the one thing they fear or cherish the most an' make it reality. It can do tha' same thing with what yer mind has seen in tha' pas' twenty-four hours. Fer instance...the people ya saw jus' a few minutes ago...were jus' figures from yer mind from earlier today."

Momo's eyes widened, no wonder the people dissapered so quickly...Her whole body was shaking as she tried to fight her way out of his grasp yet again. But the man still overpowered her.

Her breath hitched as the man pushed himself against her, "Yer a fiesty one...I'm gonna have fun with ya."

Momo growled and bit his arm as hard as she could, the man yelped and dropped his arm but kept her held up with the other. Smacking her upside the head, he grumbled a string of curses underneath his breath. Momo was now somwehat dazed, the man hit her pretty hard and she felt more than a little dizzy at the moment.

"I'll kill ya fer tha'." He mumbled.

Suddenly a blade was at the man's throat.

"Oh I doubt that."

Momo looked up from her daze and felt a wave of relief wash through her system, "Toushiro." She breathed.

The man moved his hand down to her throat, "What're ya gonna do 'bout it kid?"

Toushiro frowned, "You picked one hell of a day to mess with me. I'm not in a very good mood. So it would be in your best intrest to give me Momo and walk away."

"Oh so tha' is her name....how _sweet_." Said the guy, it made Momo move her head away in disgust.

Toushiro sighed and leaned his sword closer to the guys neck, "Get away from her. That is the last time I will say it."

Looking between the white haired prodigy and Momo the man glared. As much as he wanted to teach the kid a lesson...he sensed his overflowing spiritual pressure.

"Here." He snarled, pushing Momo away from him. She was still slightly dizzy and almost fell to the ground had Toushiro not caught her. They watched as the man stalked off, very angry that his plan did not work.

Momo sighed in relief, "Thank you." She mumbled.

Toushiro nodded. "How's your head?"

Momo smiled, "It's fine. It was just a little smack...I'll be okay." Momo refrained from telling him that she had a killer headache and still couldn't walk straight...

But Toushiro, however, sensed this, "You stupid bedwetter, stop lying to me." He mumbled and picked her up bridal style...Momo squeaked as he did so but none the less wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulders.

----------------

"Rukia...I was wondering....if maybe--"

"ICHIGO MY BOY!!! I HAVEN'T SEE YOU IN A WHILE!! HEADS UP!!" Yelled Isshin.

Ichigo blocked a punch to the face and countered by sweeping out his dads feet.

Falling and hitting his head on the hard ground Isshin grabs it and anime tears fall from his eyes, "That's my boy..."

Growling Ichigo walked up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, making sure Rukia couldn't hear him he muttered, "Way to ruin the moment dad!!! I was about to say something important and serious and _you_ ruined it!! How the hell did you get out of your leash anyway?!!"

Just then Yuzu came by and bowed, "I'm so sorry for the interruption...but it seems dad has knawed his way out of his leash...Karin is out getting a longer lasting one with chains. So I have come to retrieve him."

Rukia blinked, "Y-You _actually_ tied him up?!!"

Ichigo shrugged, "At first no...but then he snuck into squad six barracks on accident one morning while trying to wake me up...and unfortunately woke up Byakua...we barely got there in time to stop Byakua from using senbonzakura."

Rukia's eyes widened, "H-he tried to wake up my brother?!! Is he nuts?!!"

Both looked at Isshin for a moment, _'Yes.'_ They thought simultaneously.

Rukia sighed, there are just somethings about the Kurosaki's that she would never understand...

---------------

Toushiro brought Momo back to the hotel and laid her down in her room. The poor girl fell alseep on the way back.

Telling Matsumoto to make sure nothing woke her up, Toushiro went to the top of the roof. He needed to clear his head. Lately he'd been getting these strange feelings around Momo...and they made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Is their something bothering you Captain?"

Toushiro sighed, "Oi, I thought I told you to watch over Momo."

Rangiku rolled her eyes, "She's perfectly fine Captain. Sound asleep, I doubt even a stampede could wake her up."

Toushiro snapped his eyes over to her, "And what about _Gin_? Where is he?"

Rangiku shook her head, "Gin promised me he would go near her."

"Tch. And you believed him didn't you." It was a statement rather than a question but Rangiku nodded anyway.

Getting up Toushiro made his way back down the roof. "Where are you going Captain?"

"Back to my room. I don't trust Gin."

Rangiku smirked, "My, My, you're quite protective of her...is there something I should know about? Has my Captain finally found someone?"

Rolling his eyes Toushiro shook his head, "No. I just don't trust Gin...."

"Sounds to me like you like her." Said Rangiku with a smile.

Tosuhrio had an annoyed anime mark on his forehead, "I told you it wasn't that!!!!"

Though Toushiro had missed Rangiku very much in the passed ten years, her constant gossip and ridiculous assumptions were the two things he could do without. In fact, he'd actually take her drinking habits over her other two traits....

"My Captain's finally got a crush!!! Oh this is so much fun!! Soon you'll be in love!! This is great huh Captain...Captain?"

Ignoring her, Toushiro went back to his own room and gently shut the door. The truth was, he might actually have _some_ feelings for Momo...not that he would ever admit it...especiallly not to Rangiku Matsumoto. He knew better than anyone how she loved to gossip.

No, he'd work through this on his own.

---------------

Orihime was now back at Uryu's place. She was sitting on the couch while Uryu was making lunch. She had volunteered earlier but Uryu insisted on doing it himself, telling her that they had no red-bean paste to put in the food. Dissapointed she decided to go see what was on tv.

So here she sat, laughing hysterically at.......Bugs Bunny?!

Yes, Bugs Bunny. Though it wouldn't surprise many, considering her care free attitude and optimistic nature but, Orihime loved classic cartoons...

Bugs Bunny, Road Runner, Daffy Duck etc. She loved them all.

But what _was_ rather surprising was that Uryu had a small soft spot for them too. Which made Orihime very happy when he got just as excited as she did when they found out it was a mini marathon. So instead of going out for a walk later on, they were going to stay in and watched cartoons. Something they rarely had time for nowadays.

As Uryu finished up cooking lunch, he brought Orihime a plate and they ate on the coffee table. Which the tv was in front of.

After they finished eating, Orihime snuggled closer to Uryu and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Life couldn't get any better than this.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys....Chapter number twelve is UP!!!! So****rry it took a little longer than usual....**

**Please read and review and tell me how you liked it!! **

**Xoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!!! I'm back with Chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. No copyright infringement intended.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Captain!" yelled Matsumoto.

Toushiro sighed, "Hey Rangiku." They were sitting in the forest that led just out of the city. Beside the forest ran a small stream of water that Toushiro was currently throwing rocks into.

Momo was still in town getting supplies and stocking up on food...as well as Gin. Luckily the two were no where near each other. So that gave both Toushiro and Matsumoto peace of mind that no chaos would commence for awhile.

She smiled, "Well, Gin and I will be leaving soon. I just dropped by to see how you were doing...So...how _are_ you doing?"

Toushirofrowned and ignored her question. To tell you the truth he felt completely and utterly defeated. He was about to let his former lieutenant who had come to be his best friend, one who he would protect with his very life, go run away with a criminal and live the life of a renegade. Which wasn't exactly an easy job...he knew from experience.

Toushiro looked towards the river and threw another rock, "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

Rangiku nodded, "Positive."

Toushiro closed his eyes, "Well then...I guess there's nothing more I can say but good luck and...try not to get caught."

Rangiku smiled, "Thanks..."

"Ran, it's time ta go..." Said Gin as he shunpoed towards her. Matsumoto nodded and turned to Toushiro, "Well I guess I'll see you around Captain! And don't do anything naughty with Hinamori, you guys have _decades_ before anything like that should happen okay?"

Laughing at the face Toushiro made she and Gin ran as fast as they could back into town.

"M-MATSUMOTO!!!!"

---------------

"There." Momo said satisfied. She had just returned from shopping and bought some things she thought both She and Toushiro would need.

She was just about to start packing when Rangiku came flying in her room and locked the door. She was laughing like crazy until she finally started to settle down.

Momo half smiled at her friend. She could act like a real kid sometimes. "What so funny?"

Rangiku took a deep breath before shaking her head, "Oh it was nothing...you should have been there..." Then replaying the conversation back in her head she shook her head again, "Then again, maybe not..."

Momo rolled her eyes and started to put the supplies in her bag.

Rangiku picked up some supplies and started helping her, "Gin and I are just about to leave...so I thought I'd say goodbye..."

Momo gave her a slight frown, "Oh..." A moment of silence passed by before she sighed, "Are you _absolutely_ positive that you want to--"

Rangiku frowned, "Geez. Is that all you and the captain can say? Yes. I'm one hundred percent sure I want to do this. Final decision."

Momo shrugged, "Just had to make sure."

Just then a knock emitted from the door, "Ran...I'm serious. We need ta go."

Momo frowned and slightly glared in the direction of the knock. Rangiku smiled, "I'm coming."

Before she opened the door she turned to Momo, "I know you think I'm crazy for doing this....I know that you'll never like Gin....but...some advice for you to take to heart; Love comes in many ways, it can be fragile or it can be strong...sometimes you just never know how strong until the thing you love most is gone."

Momo blinked...since when was Rangiku so deep? And what did love have to do with her? Unless she was referring to a certain white haired man whose whereabouts were completely unknown to her at the moment...

Rangiku winked and opened the door, knowing that Momowould catch on to who she was talking about and walked over to Gin's side.

"If you want to know where he is...check the beginning of the forest. He should be there standing near a river. Goodbye Momo!!"

And with that said, Rangiku and Gin left.

--------------

"Hey Rukia! How was lunch yesterday?" Asked Orihime. They were just coming back from breakfast and now walking to Rukia's office. Said girl smiled, "It was good."

Orihime frowned, "Just good?"

Rukia shrugged, "Well what were you expecting to happen?"

Orihime smiled sheepishly, "Well...I was hoping that maybe you and Ichigo would profess your undying love to each other!"

Rukia blinked as a moment of silence passed by until she busted out laughing and patted Orihime on the shoulder, "That was a good one!!!"

It was Orihime's turn to blink, "I wasn't kidding."

Rukia stopped laughing and as if on cue Ichigo came walking around the corner.

"Hey Orihime, Rukia..."

Rukia blushed deeply and just gave him a nod.

Orihime suddenly got a great idea but knew she would regret it later. It was a little out of her character but she thought it was the best way to help them confront each other. Afterall, all she and Uryu needed was a little push and look at how happy they are now?

Clearing her throat she smiled innocently, "Um, I'm glad you're here Ichigo...I was just about to ask Rukia to go find you...I'm going to need both your help with something...is that okay?"

Both Ichigo an Rukia nodded, "Um...yeah."

Orihime grinned, "Great! Follow me!!"

-------------

"Momo!" Yelled Toushiroas he waved his hand in front of her face, this was the third time she had spaced out on him.

Jumping back into reality Momo glared at him, "What?!" She snapped. Toushiro rolled his eyes, "Don't _what_ me! Especially when you're the one who keeps spacing out!"

Momo sighed, "Sorry...I just...I can't believe Rangiku actually left...she's really gone...."

Toushiro frowned, "She made her choice....there was nothing we could do to stop her...she's stubborn like that. Besides, we'll see her again."

Momo looked up expectantly, "Really?"

Toushiro half smiled, "Oh yeah."

Momo knitted her eyebrows together, "What makes you say that?"

Toushiro chuckled, "Because the one thing Gin forgot to pack...just happened to be sake..."

Momo's eyes widened in delight, Gin was practically a dead man.

--------------

*Somewhere just out of District 15*

"Y-YOU FORGOT TO BUY SAKE!!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!"

"WHERE YA GOIN' RAN?!"

"BACK TO THE DISTRICT!!! WE'RE NOT TOO FAR!! WE CAN STILL GET SOME!"

---------------

Momo busted out laughing. Yeah, she could picture it now, a very pissed off Rangiku dragging Gin back to the district for a drink she would rather die for than live without. It would have been quite a scene....too bad Toushiro decided to leave the city early that morning as well...

And it wasn't so much that Momo couldn't stop thinking that Rangiku had left...but rather what she said before she left.

_'Love comes in many different ways Momo...it can be fragile or it can be strong...sometimes we just don't know how strong until the thing we love most...is gone.'_

Momo cut her eyes to Toushiro, the first time Rangikuhad said that, she denied it. There was no way that she had developed feelings for this...rude and cocky and...and protective, and caring,......and loving--bastered!

But now that she thought about it...he was pretty cute...actually he was dropped dead gorgeous. He could be smart-mouthed at times but she rather liked that quality...he was an excellent verbal sparring partner, and she enjoyed their witty banters.

Shaking her head free from those thoughts she forced herself to think about something else. Anything else.

But it was like a pattern. She'd think about one thing and then it would remind her of Toushiro in someway...and thus her mind started to wonder back to the said white haired prodigy.

Momo was about to scream in frustration. Why was it that something so simple as averting your mind to another topic so hard for her? Heaven knows she had a lot more important things to worry about like....getting back home to the Seireitei.

After hearing his story that night, Momo told Toushiro that she would let him escape. But Toushiro insisted that he accompany her back to the Seireitei until he could go no further. Momo liked the idea and instantly accepted the offer. Partly because she would be able to put off the idea of goodbye and the other part being she didn't have a clue on how to get back home.

But when she thought of her home her heart seemed to ache...she was homesick but at the same time she wasn't. Because going back home meant leaving Toushiro...and she just couldn't imagine her life without the said boy...it would be way too boring and a little depressing.

Sighing and running a hand through her hair Momo sat down under a tree. "I'm taking a break." She mumbled, avoiding Toushiro's questioning eyes.

Toushiro nodded and jumped up into the tree, "Take as long as you need."

Momo smiled softly, it was no doubt that he had become nicer to her...though he still was sarcastic, she knew he had become a total softie. At least to her.

She didn't forget the look of utter rage on his face when he came flying through the door after talking with Matsumoto...or when the guy had come on to her...

Momo shuddered, she never wanted to be in that situation again. The guy was a total creep. She was glad Toushiro had rescued her and told that guy off.

Letting out a sigh of frustration she shook her head. There she was thinking about _him_ again!!

Momo tried desperately to look for something that diverted her attention. It didn't help that he was sitting right above her.

All of a sudden Momo felt a cold rain drop hit her nose. Feeling herself smile Momo closed her eyes. This was it. The distraction the she had wanted--no needed.

Listening to the rain fall and thump to the ground Momo started humming to the tune that she had hummed so many times before. In her opinion it fit the thumps of the rain perfectly.

Hearing Momo's voice Toushiro lazily cracked one of his eyes open, was she talking to him? No, she was singing...

Looking down from the tree he saw Momo with her eyes closed humming a somewhat familiar tune...where had he heard that before?

Leaning closer Toushiro just kept trying to think of where he had heard that song...but he just couldn't...to say he was mesmerized by her voice was another thing...she hummed as angelically as an angel would itself. With every note she sang he wanted to hear more...

Before he knew it, he was sitting next to her, watching her take pleasure in the sound of the rain and the rhythmic movement of the trees that the wind gave out.

Her humming turned to singing.

_konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de_

_anata wa hitori de nemutteru_

_inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo_

_chisii na hakari ga terashiteta_

Toushiro moved closer, focusing solely on her. Willing his defenses to be let down he continued to listen to her angelic voice.

_Anata no yume wo miteta_

_Kodomo no you ni waretteta_

_Natsukashiku mada tooku_

_sore wa mirai no yakusoku_

_Itsuka midori no asa ni_

_Itsuka tadoritsukeru to_

_fuyugareta kono sora wo_

_shinjiteiru kara_

_Fields of hope._

Momo opened her eyes as she sighed. When she looked to where Toushiro was now sitting she was a little surprised at how close he had gotten. Feeling a blush consume her face she gave a shy smile.

"Sorry about that...sometimes I get a little carried away..."

Toushiro was speechless for a moment, half of himself was stunned while the other half was slightly embarrassed at the little distance between Himself and Hinamori.

Realizing his staring was making her a little uncomfortable he snapped out of his gaze and smiled, "That was amazing..."

Momo's face went crimson. She quickly averted her eyes to the ground and mumbled a barely audible 'thank you'.

Toushiro chuckled at her.

Standing up Momo shook off her embarrassment and smiled, "Shall we continue?" she asked, inquiring that they continue walking.

"In the middle of the down pouring rain?"

Momo nodded and Toushiro picked himself up off the ground.

Momo smirked, "Want to play a game?"

Toushiro perked up, he had always loved challenges. "What kind of game?"

Momo gave him a cheeky smile, "Tag."

Toushiro smirked and before Momo knew it, he was right behind her. Feeling his breath tickle the back of her neck she blushed.

"Then I guess this means your it."

Pouting Momo turned around but Toushiro had already jumped into a near by tree, "That isn't fair! I wasn't ready!"

Laughing Toushiro sped off with Momo hot on his heals.

--------------

"LET US OUT!!!!!!!" Yelled two very pissed off voices...

"The door won't open guys! Looks like you'll have to stay in there until I can find help....or Chad..." Yelled Orihime and she ran off. Little did they know that this was her plan all along...

While they were walking towards Orihime's room to _help _her with the stuff she needed. Orihime told Rukia and Ichigo to go into the storage room just around the corner to get some cleaning supplies. When they were in, Orihime _accidentally_ pushed the door closed and locked them in.

And now here they all were...moans of protest and an upcoming argument could be heard behind the locked door....

"Ow Ichigo you're on my foot!!"

"Dammit Rukia get off me!!"

"Don't push me!! The only reason I was on you was because I fell!!!"

"Over what, the imaginary line?"

"Ack!! There's a bug in here!!!"

"OW!!! That was my foot dumbass!"

"Don't call me a dumbass, idiot!!"

"Don't call me an idiot, stupid!"

"Don't call me--Ahh!!! There's something in here!!!"

Rukia was now clinging onto Ichigo for dear life. She knew something was in here, and it was creeping her out big time.

"There's nothing in here, quit whining!!"

Rukia pinched his ear, "There's something in here!!"

Ichigo grumbled and tried to push Rukia off of him. She was making him slightly nervous with how close she was.

"Get off me!"

"Not until whatever is in here is gone!"

"I can't believe you're scared of a tiny bug!"

"It's not a bug, it's something else!!"

Ichigo sighed, Rukia could be a hopeless case sometimes...putting a hand on her head he tried to push her off one more time.

"It's on my head!!!!!" Yelled Rukia as loud as she could.

Ichigo glared, "That's my hand baka!!"

"Oh...."

For the first time Rukia noted the position they were in. Her legs were around his middle while her head was buried in his chest. A blush made it's way to her cheeks as she listened to his heartbeat.

It was quite different from her own, his was calm and relaxing while hers was erratic and fast.

Hearing whatever was in the closet with them move around yet again she clung to him tighter. She felt Ichigo tense up.

"What are you doing midget?"

"I'm....scared...." She muttered. She heard Ichigo sigh and wrap his arms around her, "It's alright...I'm sure it's nothing dangerous...."

Rukia's grip tightened, what if it was dangerous? Then Ichigo would get hurt...Then again...what if Ichigo was right....Rukia did overreact sometimes...but that didn't stop her from worrying. Especially about Ichigo, it seemed like she worried about him more than anyone else these days.

"I said don't worry baka, I'll protect you!"

Rukia glared, "I'm worried about _you_ stupid!!"

Ichigo looked surprised for a minute before giving her an assured look, "I'll be fine." He couldn't believe how upset she was getting. It was probably a mouse or something....the only thing they could do for now was wait for Orihime to get back.

-------------

"So...how long do you think it will take for them to admit their feelings?" Asked Orihime.

Uryu shrugged, "Their both way to stubborn for their own good...it could be a very long time..."

Orihime sighed, "I shouldn't have done this....that was so mean of me..."

Uryu walked over to console her but Orihime had anime tears run down her face, "Now they'll never forgive me!!! But it's only because I want them to be as happy as Uryu and I are. Now they'll hate me for eternity!!"

Uryu sweat dropped anime style and sighed, walking over to her he gave her a hug and said soothing things to her, "It's okay Orihime....I'm sure they aren't going to be mad...who knows...maybe we've helped them. We've got to stay positive."

Just then Ikakku and Yumichicka walked by, with them was the eleventh divion lieutenant as well. "Hey guys, have you seen Ichigo? We want to spar with him a little..." Asked Ikkaku

"He's busy...." Said Chad.

Ikakku frowned, "With what? Paperwork?"

Orhime shook her head, forgetting her earlier shout out of dispair and perked up, "Nope! We put him and Rukia in a closet together...we're trying to get them to admit their feelings."

Yumichicka perked up, "Oh how beautiful! They do make a lovely couple!"

Yachiru chuckled, "It's about time. Ichii needs a girl. Who better for him than Rabbit girl!!"

Ikakku quirked an eyebrow, "Wait a minute, how do we even know they like each other like that? Well I mean it's obvious Ichigo likes her but how can we be sure that Rukia feels the same way? She's so closed off at times...I'd doubt she'd tell anyone."

Orihime's eyes sparkled, "Rukia told me.....So do you guys want to help?"

Yachiru nodded and forced Ikkaku and Yumichika to as well...

Just then Byakua walked up to them, "Have any of you seen Rukia?" He asked stoically. In his hand were some documents with the number six stamped in the right corner.

Orihime turned to Uryu.

Gulping Uryu cleared his throat, "Well Mr. Kuchki-"

"Captain Kuchki."

"Uh, Right....Captain Kuchki...Rukia's kind of...busy at the moment..."

Byakua raised his eyebrow, "With what?"

"We're trying to get Ichii to lay a big one on Rabbit girl!!"

Byakua raised the other eyebrow up, and looked towards Ikkaku and Yumichicka, "Is this true?"

"Well, you see....we had no part in this!!! None at all!! It was all their fault!---"

"Is this true?" Said Byakua a little more forceful.

Both gulped and nodded slowly. Then they squeezed their eyes shut and made themselves ready for their impending doom.

However it never came, instead all they got was an aggravated sigh, "Tell me when their...done...I need her to sign some paper work from the sixth division." And with that he walked away.

"I thought you didn't like Ichigo...are you okay with what we're doing?" Asked Chad.

Byakua stopped walking but didn't turn around to face them, "It's true, I don't like Ichigo...he shows no respect to his superiors or to his fellow comrades....he's impulsive and hot headed...and very annoying. But I know he can and will protect Rukia. And besides...It's Rukia's life...who am I to control it? As long as it does not bring shame to the Kuchki name I have nothing more to say."

And then Byakua sped off.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Orihime, and Uryuwere now staring wide eyed at the spot where Byakua was just a minute ago.

Yachiru was smiling while Chad had his usual expression on.

"Hurray!! Byaku-kunagrees!!! I'm gonna go see if he has any candy now! Bye!"

They didn't say anything as they watched the pink haired lieutenant run off in search for Byakua.

It was all silently agreed that they would give Ichigo and Rukia an hour before letting them out.

-----------------

Laughter could be heard all throughout the forest as two people chased each other without a care in the world.

Toushiro sped by followed by Momo. Several times they had tagged each other and teased the other for being too slow.

Momo smirked as she went as fast as she could and jumped from yet another tree. She was gaining distance as she stuck out her arm.

"Tag, you're it." She said with a bratty smile.

Toushiro chuckled and started to chase her, "Not for long!"

It was still raining just not as bad as before. Both were soaking wet but continued to play as if the sun was shining.

Momo jumped to the ground and continued to run, the adrenaline of not getting caught running through her veins made her heart beat fast. She thought it was going to pop right out of her chest.

Toushiro ran up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Pulling her into him as he smirked, "You're it."

Momo turned around while he kept his arm around her waist. She looked him in the eyes, as the playfulness of it all was fading. Toushiro pulled her closer to him and Momo wrapped her arms around his middle.

Momo then noticed how close her head was getting to his.

-Snap-

Momo and Toushiro broke away from their moment just in time to see Stealth Force surrounding them.

Toushiro stepped in front of Momo and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Soi fon stepped forward, "Well that was an interesting position you two were just in...thinking of betraying us _lieutenant_?"

Momo stiffened, she didn't know what to say.

"The girl has nothing to do with this _Soi fon. _In fact that's the one thing she won't shut up about... trying to get back to the Seireitei."

Soi fon raised her eyebrows, "Oh really? So you're telling me she's your hostage?"

Toushiro smirked, "You could say that."

Soi fon turned to Momo, "Is that the situation Momo? Has he taken you hostage?"

Toushiro cut her a look, his eyes pleading her to say yes so she wouldn't be blamed with treason. Momo bit her lip and reluctantly nodded.

Soi fon quirked an eyebrow, "Are you lying to me Hinamori? Because you still have you're sword...It would seem that if you were really his prisoner than he would have stripped you of your weapons and possibly tie you up...But you look perfectly fine to me."

"I bound her in kido."

Soi fon frowned, "Hinamori is a kido master. She could easily break any kind of kido spell."

Toushiro shook his head, "Not at the rank of a Captain. Especially not at the highest level."

Soi fon narrowed her eyes and drew her sword, "You're defending Momo awfully hard...it's almost as if you care for her or something...Which leads me back to the idea that she was going to let you go...and possibly run away with you."

Toushiro glared, "She had nothing to do with this. She's my hostage so if you attack me, I'll kill her."

Grabbing Momo's wrist Toushiro roughly pulled her to him and put his sword to her throat.

Momo was surprised at his action, Toushiro wouldn't really kill her would he?

"Follow my lead and don't do anything stupid." He mumbled in her ear.

Momo sighed as relief washed over her, she quickly mumbled and okay.

Soi fon growled, "How dare you threaten us with one of our own!!" Turning to her squad she signalled them to strike, "Do not to harm Hinamori."

Everything was calm one minute and then in the next Toushiro had engaged in battle with three members of the stealth force all at once. Toushiro pushed Momo to the ground just in time to get her out of the way of combat. Momo's eyes widened, this wasn't happening. Everything was fine five minutes ago, they were playing happily in the rain...maybe even about to kiss...and now, Toushiro had to fight for his life.

Not knowing what to do Momo just layed there, frozen to the ground looking horrified. A familiar feeling made it's way to her...

Fear.

She hated that feeling, oh how she despised it. It always kept her from doing anything right and from helping out the people she cared for the most. She felt like crying, she felt like breaking down into a million pieces and just letting everyone else deal with it from there. Because once again she was torn between two sides. Her comrades or the person she had come to love.

Momo's eyes widened as reality came crashing down around her, had she...had she really come to love Toushiro?

_'Love comes in many different ways Momo, it can be fragile or it can be strong. Sometimes we just don't know how strong until the thing we love most is gone...'_

Rangiku's voice kept repeating that line through her head as Momo'swhole body started to shake. She didn't know which side to chose.

All of a sudden a stealth force member came crashing down beside Momo. She tried to move out of the way but realized that she had been bound in kido. Quickly rolling to the side she cursed and glared at Toushiro. That son of a bitch!

Toushiro turned his head towards Momo just in time to see her move out of the way. He had to be more careful of where he threw his targets from now on.

As he threw yet another guy, he noted that the man's sword came very close to landing on Momo. In return he got a glare and a look that said 'Are-you-trying-to-kill-me?'

Growling to himself he quickly called out his shikai and fought off his opponents.

Finally defeating most of the guards Toushiro charged at Soi fon. Said girl blocked his attack with ease and ran her own sword straight through his right shoulder.

Momo's eyes widened in horror as she watched Toushiro try to pull the sword out him. Soi fon grabbed him by the the shoulder, sword still in, and pushed him off it with little effort. Toushiro fell on his back.

"Sting all enimies to death, Suzumebachi."

Moving just in the nick of time Toushiro managed to dodge the well aimed attack. He knew all to well what her sword could do.

"Bankai!" he shouted, "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Moving towards Soi fon with god-like speed he managed to swipe her arm in the process. This only got Soi fon angry. Expertly positioning her sword towards Toushiro she managed to hit his already wounded shoulder yet again.

Holding back a yelp for Momo's sake he grabbed Soi fon's sword and forced it out of his shoulder, he watched a butterfly pattern madeit's way on his skin. Still holding her sword in place he ran his blade through her middle.

Soi fon'seyes widened as she felt a rush of coolness overwhelm her body. Knowing that any minute now he would freeze her from the inside out she stuggled to get away. Finally she did and signalled the rest of her squad to attack Toushiro while she tried to stop her wound's bleeding. However, Toushiro knew what was coming and quickly shunpoed to Momo.

He picked her up and zoomed off as fast as he could. Leaving the enimies behind.

-------------------

"Dammit! They should have been back by now!!" Yelled Rukia, it had been two hours and Orihime still hadn't come back.

A light bulb went on above Ichigo's head, "Hey Rukia...You don't think....You don't think that this was a set up do you?"

Rukia was feeling herself start to frown, she should have guessed it right from the start. She knew that sly smile on Orhime's face wasn't normal!!!

Ichigo's eyes widened, "You don't think they found out that we were spying on them do you?! Maybe this is payback."

Rukia's eyes widened as well, "You think so?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, why else would they lock us in a closet together? They must have found out about our plan!!"

Little did they know, that Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Ikkaku, and Yumichikawere all listening outside the door.

Both Orihime and Uryu blushed, "T-They were spying on us?"

Uryu glared, "The nerve of some people!!"

Ikakku sighed, "Well, I've had about enough of this...I think I'm going to spice things up a bit."

Yumichika blinked, "And how are you going to do that?"

Ikkaku smirked and banged on the door, "Hey Ichigo!!" He yelled.

Ichigo and Rukiaperked up from inside, "Ikkaku! Help! We're trapped! Get us out!"

Ikkaku smirked, "And take away all the fun? No way! I'll only let you out if you admit something first."

Catching on Yumichika smirked, "Beautiful idea!!"

Orihime and Uryu shook their heads, knowing that this would only bring chaos.

"Well what is it!!" Said Ichigo impatiently. He wanted to get out of here.

Ikakku snickered, "Tell you-know-who you're _secret_."

Ichigo furrowed his brows, "What secret?"

Ikakku sighed, "Tell _her_ your _feelings_." _'Damn Ichigo can be way too dense at times...'_

"Tell who my what?"

Ikkaku growled, "Tell the **girl** you're in **love** Dammit!!!"

Ichigo's whole body froze as a big, cherry-tomato colored blush made it's way to his face. He should have never of admitted to Ikkaku that he had a crush on her, he knew it would come back to bite him in the ass!! Why was life so mean?

"W-what the _hell _are you talking about?!!!" Yelled Ichigo furiously, he just knew Rukiawas staring at him.

Ikakku smirked, "Are you afraid Ichigo? Don't worry man...I _guarantee_ it'll all work out..."

Ichigo clenched and unclenched his fists as he continued to argue with Ikkaku. Rukia was indeed staring at him. Her eyes were as big as saucers as she tried to keep herself from getting false hope. _'Could they be talking about me? Or...is it somebody else?...'_ she thought nervously.

Ichigo growled and punched the door, "Let me out or I'm going to force my way out!"

Ikkaku laughed, "I'd like to see you try!"

Ichigo tried to kick the door down but ended up bruising his own foot in the process.

Just then Rukia felt something move again, holding back a shriek she jumped which made her lose her balance and tumble forwards into Ichigo. And once again she was in his arms.

Everything was silent between the two as Rukia grasped onto Ichigo's shirt. She seriously wanted to get out of the closet now. It was beginning to get stuffy and she felt like the walls were slowly closing in on her.

"It's okay Rukia, it's probably just a squirrel."

Rukia didn't move, she merely clutched his shirt tighter in her hands.

Ikkakku and the others now had their ears pressed against the door, struggling to hear what was going on for it had gotten so quiet all of a sudden.

"What do you think is happening in there?" Whispered Orihime as she tried to hear any kind of sound.

Ikakku snorted, "Who knows at this point."

Uryu and Yumichika rolled their eyes.

Once Rukia's breathing calmed down and she was able to think again she started blushing. Finally not being able to take it anymore she let her curiosity over who Ichigo was in love with outweigh her fear of rejection.

"Ichigo...the girl who Ikkaku's talking about....who is it?" Could it be her?

She felt Ichigo tense up and immediately regretted asking such a stupid question. Of course it wasn't her! How could she be so stupid!!

Their was an awkward silence before Ichigo finally decided to speak. "You..."

Rukia gasped, "R-really?"

He took a deep breath though that did nothing to easy the tension and nodded. "Yeah....."

Rukia felt a wave of relief and astonishment wash through her system. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." She whispered and buried her head into his chest. Finally being able to relax in his embrace.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Y-You mean it?"

Rukia nodded.

Just then Ikkaku opened the door that Ichigo and Rukia were leaning against and they came tumbling out.

Ichigo crashed first and helped soften Rukia's landing by letting her fall on him. Mumbling a quick apology she quickly got off him. Ichigo grasped his now acheing head and glared at Ikkaku, "What the hell was that for you dumbass! You ruined a perfectly good moment!"

Ikkaku shrugged, "You two got really quiet all of a sudden...wanted to make sure nothing was going on...."

Ichigo was preparing to jump and strangle until something came slithering out of the closet that made both him and Ikkaku turn pale white.

Rukia jumped into Ichigo's arms while Ikkaku held back a scream as the creature made it's way passed them.

Hitting Ichigo on the head Rukia glared, "SEE! I TOLD YOU THERE WAS SOMETHING CREEPY IN THERE, BAKA!"

Ichigo felt a shiver go down his spine as he took a big gulp, "Y-You mean to tell me that I just s-spent three hours in a dark, cramped up closet with that s-slimy-fanged-b-beast!!!"

"Kill IT!!!!!" Yelled Ikkaku from behind Yumichika. Said man rolled his eyes, "How unbeautiful Ikkaku. If the Captain could only see you now. Scared of something so simple as a ribbon snake...in my opinion I think that the name is very beautiful and it's color is quite fabulous."

Ikkaku glared, "You're sick. I _hate_ snakes."

"And yet the emblem on your zanpaktou's bankai is a dragon with a snake like body."

Ikkaku huffed, "They're completely different and you know it!"

While the third seat and fifth seat of the eleventh division continued to bicker, Ichigo let Rukia down and she turned to him, "So what now?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I guess this means you're my girlfriend...if you want to be...."

Rukia smiled, "I'd love to be....fair warning though...I suck at relationships."

Ichigo smirked and wrapped an arm around Rukia's waist and pulled her close to him, "So do I."

Not sure of what to do now the two just stared at each other awkwardly. Ikkaku, who was now in an irritable mood turned towards them, "Aw hell Ichigo just kiss her already!"

Not missing a beat Ichigo pulled Rukia into him even more as he bent down touched her soft lips with his own. The kiss was anything but boring. From the moment their lips met, a crazy burning fire emitted inside and caused them to let loose a passion they didn't know they had.

Ichigo picked Rukia up while she locked her legs around his waist and ran her fingers through Ichigo's wild and unruly kept hair.

The others watched in pure amazement...just how long had their two friends felt _that_ strongly about each other?

Orihime smiled happily as she watched her friend, feeling someone pull her over to them she turned around and came face to face with a smirking Uryu.

"Why should they get all the fun?" He muttered. She giggled as he swooped in for a kiss. Theirs was just as powerful and lust filled as Ichigo's and Rukia's.

Uryu bit Orihime's lower lip asking for entrance, Orihime complied and let him slip his tongue into her mouth and once again explore the sweet taste of Orihime.

Running his hand up and down her back Orihime let out a soft moan.

Rukia and Ichigo were both still fighting for dominance over the other. Ichigo finally got the upper hand when he tickled Rukia's side. As she was about to laugh he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and relished in how sweet she tasted. Pouting Rukia bit his lip rather hard which he took as a playful warning that the fight wasn't over.

Smirking Ichigo decided to test her and moved his hands up to her face as he backed her up to the storage room wall. Rukia was albeit surprised but none the less enjoyed it.

Ikkakku and Yumichika now wore slightly disgusted faces as they shivered, "C'mon Yumichka, let's leave this teenage love fest before they start getting really hyped up."

Yumichika nodded, "I agree!"

----------------

Finally not being able to run any longer Toushiro set Momo down and slid against a tree, grasping his injured shoulder as he did so.

Momo struggled to get out of the kido Toushiro had put her in. Seeing her struggle Toushiro apologized and quickly broke it.

Running over to him immediately she kneeled down beside him. "Let me see you're arm."

Toushiro moved his hand out of the way and let her pull down his right sleeve so that she could see how bad the wound was.

Feeling her fingers trace the butterfly that consumed most of Toushiro's arm he winced. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Suddenly the butterfly started to fade, Momo gasped, had Soi fon allowed the butterfly to disappear?

Knowing what Momo was thinking Toushiro shook his head, "No. Though Soi fon won't admit it, the butterfly also fades when she passes out. She probably just lost consciousness from the wound that I delivered to her before we left."

"Oh...."

Not wasting anymore time Momo let a yellow light emit from her hands as she started to heal his shoulder. "This might hurt."

He winced as her soft hands made contact with his skin yet again.

Momo bit her lip as she concentrated on the wound. Soi fon had got a pretty good hit.

A comfortable silence spread between the two. Once she had healed the wound she sighed, "Well, you're whole arm is probably going to be sore for a couple days...but I think I healed everything okay."

She felt his arm just to make sure everything was in the right place.

"Ow! That hurts don't do that!"

Momo rolled her eyes, "Stop being a baby, I'm making sure it's healed."

"I said don't do that!!"

Momo shook her head and a smiled, "Temper, temper."

Toushiro narrowed his eyes, "It hurts." he grumbled.

Momo rolled her eyes as she bent down and kissed his shoulder, "Any better?"

Feeling his face heat up he turned his head a way, "Just a little."

Suddenly feeling herself become more daring Momo grinned, "Only a little? That's too bad...I was counting on that working all the way..."

Toushiro smirked, "Then maybe you should do it again."

The second time Momo did it she let the kiss linger a bit longer, and before she knew it she was traveling kisses up to his neck, then his cheek. She stopped when she got to his lips as she realized what she was doing.

She started to pull away but Toushiro shook his head and pulled her forward, "I _liked_ that." He mumbled. And he closed the gap between their lips.

Momo kissed back almost immediately as she ran her fingers through his soft, white hair. Toushiro ran his tongue along her bottom lip and asked for entrance. She complied and they explored each others mouth until they had to break apart for air.

Breathing heavily Toushiro kissed her again, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He ran his tongue yet again over her bottom lip but Momo wasn't as easy going as before. She smirked into the kiss as she broke away and started trailing butterfly kisses down his neck.

Untying her hair bun he pushed her on her back, finding her lips again he bit her lip and gained entrance. Momo moaned softly, nothing could ruin this moment.

Suddenly Toushiro pulled away, his eyes widened as he moved back.

Confused Momo knitted her eyebrows together, "What's wrong?"

Toushiro looked away, "I remember you now."

Getting even more confused she just looked at him clueless expression, "What are you talking about?"

Toushiro sighed, "It's me Momo...Lil' Shiro."

Momo's eyes widened as her breath hitched in her throat. That name brought back a ton of memories for her now. This was him...the little white haired boy who she used to play with as a child...Toushiro Hitsugaya was Lil' Shiro..._her _Lil' Shiro.

Toushiro looked at her apologetically, "I have to go now." He muttered.

Getting up he walked passed her.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk." He mumbled and sped off.

Momo stayed where she was, knowing that he needed some air, but one question kept replaying in her mind; was he coming back?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up...My parents are starting to remodel the floors of our house and I haven't got a chance to really get on the computer.**

**Might not be able to update for a while so I thought I'd give you guys an extra long chapter to make up for it. I'll update as soon as I can. Promise!!**

**The song is 'Fields of Hope' by Rei Tanaka.**

**Please read and review!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Managed to write another chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach…**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

So many questions were running through her head at this moment. Where had Toushiro been all this time? Why hadn't he tried to contact her after he vanished from the runkongai district...and was he ever going to come back!!!!

These questions kept spinning themselves around in Momo's head until she began to get a headache.

Looking at her surroundings she realized the sun was setting.

Sighing she picked herself up from off the ground and decided to try and find Toushiro so they could talk it out. It had been almost an hour since he left and she prayed with every bone in her body that he hadn't run away.

Ever since Aizen betrayed her she always had a fear that everyone she was close too would end up leaving her one day as well...you could say she suffered from separation anxiety just a bit. At least that's what Captain Unohona had diagnosed her with.

Willing herself to stay calm she stopped walking and tried to think about where Toushiro would go when he needed to think about something...

She concluded that he went to the river a lot, so that would be the first place she would look.

--------------

Toushiro hid among the top of the trees. He knew Momo would probably come looking for him and he wanted to be alone right now. He needed to get his thoughts straight because right now they were all in one big jumble. He blamed most of that problem on the previous encounter with Hinamori's lips.

Words couldn't describe what he had felt in that moment. It was like an electric shock shuffled it's way through his body towards his brain and cut off any logical thinking from there.

And now he was paying the price for it. He had a monstrous headache and was just as confused as ever. Sighing he put his hands to his temples and massaged them thoroughly. Could life be anymore difficult?

Now that he knew who Hinamori was, did that mean his feelings for her were that of friendship? Or did he really think he might be in love?

Did she feel the same now that she knew who he was?

Should he confront her about this now or should he just stay away for a couple days?

His conscious screamed that, that was a bad idea.

Hinamori had been abandoned by too many people, people that she was close too and trusted. Including him...in fact, now that he thought about it, he had abandoned her twice.

Though he will admit that the first time it happened he was just a confused little kid that didn't know what to do or where to go. He didn't know where the hell he was and was injured pretty badly.

And the second time he left, he was hit in the head with rocks until dizzy...and almost burned alive by Momo's kido blasts.

He let a small chuckle escape from his lips when he thought back on that day. He wondered if that was the changing point on when his feelings became deeper and he started seeing Momo as more than an annoying, plain jane soul reaper that was leading him to his doom...and more of a beautiful, classy, mysterious lieutenant with an intriguing past and an interesting way of listening to the rain.

A smile spread it's way onto his face as he realized what he was thinking. He guessed that cleared up his little dispute with his feelings...

But as the light-heartiness of it all started to fade away, so did the smile. In it's place was a torn-like frown.

Despite his feelings for her, deep down inside himself Toushiro knew that Momo deserved better. Afterall, he _was_a criminal, and if by some chance Momo returned his feelings then they would probably end up having to run away from Stealth Force for the rest of their lives. Either that or go into hiding...

Not to mention that Momo would have to fight against old friends...friends that would soon come to see her as a foe.

Sighing once again Toushiro shook his head, he wouldn't put Momo through that. She'd just end up hating him.

Deciding that he would let Hinamori decide on whether he stayed or whether he had to leave, he laid back in the tree and closed his eyes. Part of him hoped he could still accompany her back to the gate, even if she didn't feel the same way. He still wanted to be near her. To protect her and make sure she'd be alright. He knew it'd be damn near impossible to get her off his mind...but the other part of him wouldn't be surprised if Momo wanted him to leave and stay as far away from her as possible, afterall he would just ruin her life.

Getting into a comfortable position Toushiro took a deep breath and released it, he knew he would have to go find her soon. But not before he was sure he could keep his emotions under control.

_'Tch.... yeah, she deserves so much better than a criminal...'_

_------------_

The Captain of squad six took a moment from writing and glanced at the clock.

It was 2:04 p.m.

Ichigo was four minutes late. This slightly irked Byakua for he did not like it when people were late. He thought it showed disrespect towards the person awaiting. That's why he always made an important note to arrive at the _exact_time he was suppose to be there, and not a moment too soon or too late. Ichigo, however, had different ideas. Byakua would have to talk to him about being more punctual. Not to mention he had a very busy schedule and needed to get this conversation over with. Preferably before lunch.

*Knock* *knock*

Byakua's eyes cut to the door.

"Come in." He said with the up most authority.

Ichigo opened the door and quietly stepped in. Walking over to the chair that was positioned infront of the captain's desk, Ichgio sat down.

"So what made you want to see _me _of all people?" He asked. To say that Ichigo was more than a little surprised would be an understatement. Then again, he heard that Byakua had been acting strange since yesterday. Ikakku had told him that the stoic captain had been the one to approve of Ichigo's relationship with Rukia.

At first Ichigo just thought Ikakku was full of it, but then when he got a message stating that Byakua had wanted to talk to him over tea made him think that someone had either kidnapped the real Byakua or he had finally lost his marbles.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Asked Byakua. Completely ignoring the orange-haired captain's question.

Ichigo shrugged, "Sure. But what's with the sudden change of heart? Last time I checked you thought I was an annoying and disrespectful little pest and now you're wanting to have tea and make small talk?"

Sitting down behind his desk Byakua handed Ichigo his cup of tea while making himself a cup.

"Actually Kurosaki, I didn't invite you into my office for tea and small talk. I still think you're an annoying and disrespectful pest and as of now, not very punctual either. The only reason why I even let you set foot in my office is to discuss your relationship with--"

"Rukia, right?"

Byakua glared slightly, "_My _little sister. And the repercussions of you're actions should you ever hurt her."

Ichigo smiled, as much as he didn't like Byakua...he had to give him credit. He had the protective brother thing dead on. It really showed just how much he cared for Rukia. Even if he never showed it.

"You don't have to worry Byakua. I have no intentions of hurting Rukia at all."

Confident in Ichigo's answer, Byakua nodded in satisfacotry, "Good. But keep in mind that if you do ever hurt her, or cause _one single tear_ to slide down her face, or even make her _look _sad...I'll senbonzakura your ass so quick that they won't even recognize the _pieces_ of you, once I'm finished. Am I clear?"

Ichigo gulped as he started to notice the dangerous aura that surrounded Byakua and his office. He nodded quickly, "Crystal."

Byakua controlled his spiritual pressure once again and smirked, "Excellent. Then in that case I'm sure we won't have a problem...well, at least in that area...You'll still be annoying."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "And you'll still be too uptight and self righteous, but I'll live."

Chuckling to himself Byakua made another cup of tea, "We should have tea more often Ichigo. How about for the next month...maybe then you'll learn to be more punctual."

Ichigo's eyes widened considerably, did Byakua really just invite him for a months worth of tea after he had just insulted him?!!

And besides that, what exactly would he say to him. _Him_ of all people! The man who never talked unless he really needed too!!

"Um, No thanks, I'll pass."

Ichigo suddenly felt the dangerous spiritual pressure again as Byakua cut him a look, "Really?"

Ichigo gulped yet again, he didn't really feel like having a fight-to-the-death match with Byakua today, "Uh, N-Nevermind. It's only a month right? Sure why not. I gotta go now, see ya!"

As soon as Ichigo was out of his office, Byakua felt himself smirk, Oh yes, this would be very interesting. He loved making Ichigo nervous and uncomfortable. Now Ichigo would spend that next few hours wondering what to talk about tomorrow...Byakua slightly wondered when Ichigo would figure out that the whole point behind the tea idea was to teach him a lesson.

For the next month Byakua would show up late every single day and make Ichigo extrememly pissed. Then maybe he'd learn to be more on time.

-------------

"Ichigo!" Yelled Orihime. The said boy stopped running and turned around, "What's up?"

The girl sighed, "Have you seen Uryu? He told me we'd meet up for lunch and he's running late..."

Ichigo shrugged, "Yeah, he was talking to Renji about a half hour ago."

Orihime smiled, "Okay, thanks!!" She yelled as she ran off.

-------------

Orihime ran over to Renji's division and knocked quietly on Renji's door.

"Whadd'ya want now--oh, Orihime...uh what's up?"

Said girl smiled politely, "Hey Renji, I was just wondering if you knew where Uryu went?"

Renji nodded, "Yeah, he just left to go meet you for lunch."

Orihime chuckled, she knew she should have just waited. "Thank you!" She yelled and once again sped off.

Renji just rolled his eyes.

-------------

Uryu was now at the little place where he and Orihime had come so used to eating to. Orihime loved this place and named it their official eating place.

Since he had arrived there first he decided to get a table and order some rolls. Uryu was just about to eat one when two hands covered his eyes,

"Guess who!"

Uryu smiled, "I missed you. Orihime."

Orihime smiled and bent down to kiss him, "Likewise."

After a quick kiss Orihime took a seat across the table and started eating a roll. "So why were you at Renji's?"

Uryu looked up and grinned, "Well, I was talking with Rukia earlier on today and I remembered that she had a birthday coming up. But I couldn't remember the exact date. I thought it would be rude to ask her directly, so I tried asking Ichigo but he was in a hurry to go somewhere and told me to ask Renji. And so I did. Her Birthday is January 14, which is in three days. Renji told me that he was throwing a surprise party for her and asked if we could join in. I told him sure and he said for us to tell Ichigo."

Orihime lit up as she pounced over the table and gave him a hug, "Oh this is gonna be great! Quick, lets go get the balloons and confetti and presents and cake and the streamers and fire works and--"

"Woah, woah, slow down Orihime. Her birthday is in _three days._ We don't really have to start getting prepared until later."

Orihime grinned sheepishly, "Oh yeah...I guess I got a little carried away...I just _love_ birthday parties!"

Uryu just smiled.

--------------

"Dammit! He's not here!" Momo grumbled to herself as she stood alongside the river.

"Who's not here?" Said a distant voice from behind her.

Momo perked up and turned around, "Toushiro!"

Toushiro didn't respond, nor did he smile. Instead, he just just stared at her with weary eyes. Like he was trying to protect himself from something.

The smile that had so gracefully welcomed itself onto Momo's face was starting to disappear as she took note of her friend's strange behavior. It was like the day they first met all over again. He had turned back into the guarded and stoic 'ice cube'.

Momo averted her eyes to the ground, "Are you ready talk about this...now...or do you want to wait until later?"

Toushiro sighed, "Now would probably be better."

Nodding Momo sat down and motioned for Toushiro to sit beside her. He did so reluctantly.

Avoiding each others gaze they sat in silence. They were so tense it wasn't even funny, everything around them screamed awkwardness.

Finally swallowing his nerves Toushrio looked towards Momo, "Where do you want to begin?"

Momo's gaze drifted into Toushrio's, "How about we start...the day you disappeared. The day I thought you had....died..."

Toushiro sighed, "It was just after you had finished visiting us and gone back to the academy. Everything seemed fine but I kept getting these weird feelings that something was in the city. I remembered what you had said about hollows, that sometimes they can mask their presence and sneak around undetected, as it had happened to you in you're first year..."

Toushiro took a moment before continuing, "At first I just ignored those feelings...until some of the souls miraculously started disappearing. Then I started watching out for any unusual signs. It was after the first hour that I noticed a hollow was right at the edge of the forest. The forest that sheltered and secluded our home.

"I told Grandma to run into the house and not come out. But as I tried to run the hollow grabbed my leg and dragged me out of the door way and into the woods. Not knowing what to do, I grabbed a rock and chucked it at the Hollow's mouth. Lucky for me it broke a tooth and the hollow let go, I didn't waste anytime trying to get away but the hollow was much faster than me...and it caught up easily.

"Grabbing my shoulder this time it opened a portal and took me to this God forsaken desert...I soon came to find out that it was Hueco Mundo. Not long after that I lost consciousness."

Momo's eyes widened and Toushiro kept his gaze on the river as he let the memories of that day run through his mind. They were so vivid and detailed that it almost scared him at how real they were. Like it all happened yesterday.

"When I woke up, I noticed that the hollow that dragged me there was gone. I couldn't understand why it would just leave like that so I figured something bigger must have eaten it. I was lucky that the sand had somewhat buried me and kept me hidden. Deciding to try and find a way out I looked around and found a small cave. I stayed there and tried to treat my wounds but I wasn't exactly a doctor and only made them worse.

"I don't really know how long I was there because it was always night. But if I had to guess...I'd say maybe five to ten days. On the tenth day a hollow had found out where I was and tried to attack me. By then I had figured out how to kill them and so with one swing of a broken hollow mask that I had found, it was toast. But as I did so, a portal opened up from Rukongai. Thinking that the portal would automatically lead back district 1, I hastily jumped in. Turns out I landed in district 75.

"I wandered around there for a couple days before trying to make it back home. Unfortunately I was lost and had no idea on how to get back. That's when I ran into Shunsui. At first I didn't trust him, he kept telling me that he was one of the soul reapers investigating the mysterious hollow attacks around the lower part of the districts and his friend, who I soon came to find out was Ukitake, was investigating the upper part of the districts. But the only things _I _could really say about him at that time, were that he was extremely lazy and he drank alot."

Momo let a small smile show on her face, Toushiro never liked anyone who was lazy, especially if they drank a lot. That was probably why he never hit if off right away with Matsumoto.

Toushiro continued, "He treated my wounds and I decided to stick with him until we started to get closer to district 1. We spent about another week going through the lower districts and asking questions. But all we got from the people there were dirty looks and one word answers. After that, Shunsui said he was finished and that we were going home. He had dropped me off near the outskirts of my district and was just about to leave when a hollow attacked. He had killed it within a matter of seconds. As I was about to depart for the second time, Shunsui stopped me and told me that I had enormous spiritual pressure.

"He had told me that I needed to learn how to control it and decided to put me into the Shinigami academy. I only agreed because I thought it would have been the easiest way to find you. Turns out that when I got there, you had already graduated.

"As soon as I became a soul reaper, I tried to find you again, but it seemed no one knew who you were. I asked Shunsui about you but he said that he didn't know half of the newbie soul reapers. I looked all around town and even asked some of the higher ranks but like Shunsui, they had no clue who I was talking about. I tried going to Captain Yamamoto and ask for you're file but he said that the files were stationed in central 46 and were off-limits to any soul reaper under Captain level.

"I promised myself that when I became Captain I would find you again, but I didn't exactly get the chance. From day one I had a mountain of paperwork and a lazy lieutenant that didn't help. And of course it wasn't long after that, that I was framed and had to leave."

Momo felt like kicking herself, all this time she thought he had died, he was actually living in the same place right under her nose.

As tears filled her eyes she pulled Hitsugaya over to her without any warning and gave him the tightest hug she could muster.

"Oh my god I can't believe it's really you! Why didn't you ask the fifth division about me you idiot!!" She yelled hysterically as she clung even tighter to him. No answer came from said boy. But she didn't really pay no mind, all she cared about was finally being able to hug him again.

She had missed her white haired friend on more than one occasion, and now he was here. Sitting in front of her, turning blue.

Blue?

Quickly letting go and apologizing repeatedly she moved back and brought her excitement down a notch.

As the silence once again started kicking in so did the awkwardness. It seemed as though in their time apart they had lost the ability to sit together in comfortable silence. Then again, any situation was bound to get awkward after you had just laid a big one on you're best friend.

Biting her lip Momo took a deep breath, "So...I guess this brings us to issue number two."

Both felt their faces heated up immensely.

Hitsugaya sighed, "Yes, I guess it does..."

Looking towards the ground Momo started playing with her shinigami sleeve.

A few more moments of awkward silence passed until finally both decided to break it.

"Listen," They said simultaneously. Both gestured for the other to go first. They laughed it off but when they tried to speak again they ended up doing the same mistake.

Finally Momo decided to stop it once and for all, before she spoke she put her hands over Toushiro's mouth so she could say what she needed to say.

"Toushiro, I know that a long time ago we were once friends but now I want to be more than that. I-I think I love you!" She blurted out, not the best way to say it but he needed to know.

Toushiro's eyes widened in surprise, he had been expecting she never wanted to see him again. Or maybe she just wasn't thinking clearly.

He sighed, "Momo, do you really want that? Please keep in mind that I'm a criminal and I'm on the run. You'll never be able to go home, you won't be happy with me."

Momo shook her head, "Toushiro, I don't care about what happened in the past. I don't care that you're a criminal or that you're on the run because the fact is I **am** happy with you. I'll always be."

Toushiro shook his head, "You might think you're happy now...but...in the end...You'll hate me. You'll resent me for everything you had to give up. I'm not good enough--"

Momo put her finger to his lips to silence him, "I know what it feels like to happy, to think that everything in the world is perfect. I also know how it feels to have everything you ever loved ripped from you're entire being. Life changes Toushiro, happiness is just one of the rare gifts that you can find in it. That's why I want to stay with you. Because I want to be happy for as long as I can...I know it's a little selfish...but...please....let me stay with you."

Toushiro was speechless, what could he say after that? Momo was hellbent on staying with him...

He sighed yet again. But it was more of a giving up sigh, "And you _really_ don't care that I'm a prisoner?"

Momo smiled, "I don't care....because you are _my_ prisoner. How many times do I have to keep telling you that?"

Toushrio made a small smile before pulling her into a hug, "I want you to always tell me that. Because I don't want to be anybody elses but yours."

And with that said he kissed her cheek but she turned her head and captured his lips.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hello everybody! *Cue Crickets chirping* Aw man they all left!**

**So yeah...Sorry for extremely long update....Been really busy...(I know, I know...there she goes again with the damn excuses.....)**

**But seriously I had a lot of stuff to do....after we put in the floors I had my black belt testing in tkd!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry but I had to put that in there, I'm so excited!!!**

**I'll try to update faster from now on....tootles!**

**Please R&R**

**XOXOXO**

**Blink182lover4life**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I Do not own BLEACH!! Or unfortunately, Hitsugaya...or Grimmjow...*Cries***

**WOOT CHAPPIE 15 IS UP!!!**

* * *

"Renji, wait up man!" yelled the lieutenant of squad three. The sky was just turning light and the smell of a new morning was swiftly blowing throughout the crisp air.

The said man stopped walking and shook himself out of his daydreaming stupor. He turned around and saw his pal Kira running towards him. "Hey Kira, what's up?" the red head asked idly.

It wasn't unusual for Renji to be up and about this early in the morning so nobody was really surprised to see him walking around. Kira shrugged, "Nothing really, I just returned from a mission, got bored and had two choices: either finish the stack load of paperwork that's been piling up in my absence…or come and bug you. Obviously I went with option two."

Renji frowned, "Gee thanks…I'll keep in mind to return the favor later on…" Kira laughed, "Actually Renji, that's not the only reason why I'm here. While I was back at my barracks, Ichigo came looking for you. He asked Captain Urahara and I where you were and as usual we didn't have a clue so he told us to tell you--"

Kira quickly unfolded a crumpled up piece of paper…that looked somewhat like an invitation.

"Aha! He wants you to know that the party for Rukia is going to be at her barracks after she returns from her patrol shift tonight. The party will start at eight, but he wants you to be there around six-thirty or seven-ish to set every thing up. You, Orihime, Uryu and Tatsuki are going to be in charge of decorations and--"

"Tatsuki's coming?! When did she get here?!" Yelled Renji excitedly before calming himself down and made it seem like no big deal. "Because Orihime must be so happy…I mean... I don't care or anything…"

Did the word obvious mean anything to Renji?

Kira raised a hesitant eyebrow and let a devilish grin overcome his face. "Looks like Orihime isn't the only one eh?" he mumbled under his breath. Renji scowled, "Shut up man, you don't even know her. Besides, it's not like that…she's just a friend."

Kira raised another disbelieving eyebrow, yeah right, this friend crap is a bunch of bull. Renji liked her, and Kira and was going to push on the matter even further until Renji did a clumsly fake yawn and a pretend stretch, "Wow, just look at the time, you'd better be going back to your office, you know they say that procrastination is very bad. Besides I know how antsy Urahara can get when he's really stressed so you'd better go see if he's okay and everything…"

Kira frowned, ignoring his friend but then sensing his discomfort with the whole Tatsuki situation, he decided to switch the subject by handing him the the piece of paper, knowing he'd finish reading it later on, and going on to a more important matter. A matter that has been bugging him for quite sometime.

"Has Momo come back from her mission yet?"

Renji's face became grave as Kira's sunk with disappointment. They missed their friend, and things were getting a little weird. It had been weeks since she set out on her mission and she has not once reported in or sent any updates as to how the mission was going. Renji knew that Kira was getting anxious, even more so than himself...Though Kira may not have voiced it out loud, Renji knew that Kira liked Momo a little more than he let on...maybe even loved her...and with what Renji was about to tell him...he also knew that this would be very upsetting.

"Actually Kira, though she hasn't returned, rumor has it that Soi Fon ran into her a few days ago." Kira's face brightened at the news, "Really? That's great! Hopefully it wasn't too far away." Renji looked towards the ground.

"Well, it wasn't exactly…good news. Soi fon came back badly injured…and said that…when she bumped into them…it seemed as though Momo was a prisoner…and that, that _bastered_ of a criminal had overpowered her and was keeping her hostage…" Kira's bright face immediately fell, and in it's place, a more worried and apprehensive one shown.

"Well then why are we just standing here? We should be out there looking for her! Protecting her!" He shouted.

Renji's frown deepened, "There's also another rumor...I don't necessarily believe this one...but knowing Momo with the whole Aizen thing......it could be true..."

Kira raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly is it?"

Renji sighed, "Well, Soi Fon may have also said....that.....another reason why Momo hasn't come back by now is that...she has fallen in love with the criminal...and doesn't plan on coming back..."

Kira's eyes widened as he felt a little piece of his heart lurch. Anger immediately flooded through him as he stared disdainfully at his red-head pal, "No way! Momo would never abandon her duties again! Not after what happened with Aizen, She promised to stay loyal to Soul Society and she proved that when she killed him! you're an idiot if you actually believe that crap! Now you never answered my previous question, WHY aren't we out there looking for her? You could have been saving her before I even got here! She could have been her safe and sound by now if--"

"Do you honestly think I haven't tried that?! If it was up to me, I'd be out there right now hunting down that damn criminal! But my Captain is away on a mission and that technically puts me in charge of the squad. I've tried to take leave but according to Captain Yamamoto, I can't leave the Seireitei until my captain has returned. Otherwise I would be guilty of leaving my squad unattended!!"

Kira looked at his red head friend incredicuously, "Well then why didn't you tell me!! _I_ could've been out there, looking for her!"

Without giving Renji time to answer, Kira ran off.

Renji rolled his eyes but none the less followed after his blond haired friend. He knew that as soon as he got back from his little escapade, he'd be in a heap of trouble...But instead of dwelling on the horrible torture that stood pending for him when he returned, he pushed the reasonable voice out of his head and hoped that his captain would understand.

Afterall, Hinamori was his friend, and a dear one at that. He had a very close relationship with her, almost as close as Rukia's. He'd be damned if he let that _prisoner scum _harm her. So defying all logic and reason he swiftly caught up to his friend and together they made their way out of the Seireitei.

---------------

Momo slowly opened one eye and yawned. A tiny shiver rippled through her body as the chilly morning air sunk in. Thank goodness she remembered to pack a blanket when they were at the city. The other one, as well as most of her stuff, was lost during her dramatic fight with Gin.

Suddenly she stiffened as someone beside her stirred. Turning slightly, she relaxed as her whole face became ten times brighter. Because right beside her lay her sleeping white haired friend. Well, boyfriend now. A smile spread across her lips as a small but very noticeable blush swept over her features.

He looked so peaceful, like he had nothing to worry about. His usually guarded features were gone without a trace. She noted how his arm lay limply around her middle, as if protecting her from anything that might dare come near and disturb her. Her smile grew bigger as she continued to study him some more. She never really had the opportunity before because he was always up before her. But now--

"Are you going to continue to stare at me all day?"

Momo blanched, surprise written all over her face as she now stared into those penetrating teal eyes. "I-I wasn't- I mean--I uh...I thought you were asleep..." She mumbled finally.

Hitsugaya smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her down towards him so there faces were mere inches apart. "I don't mind...truth is, you're beautiful when you sleep too."

Momo blushed, completely lost for words. Hitsugaya kissed her forehead, "I love you." He mumbled. A small smile playing on his face.

Momo felt herself relax in his arms and laid her head on his chest. "I love you too." she replied and listened to his heart beat. Yes, today was going to be perfect.

----------------

"I told you to let me ask for directions!"

"Be quiet! I know what I'm doing!"

"The hell you do! If you did, then we'd know where we are!!"

"Shut up! You've been here longer than me so you should bloody well know this place by now!"

"Oh don't turn this around on me! It's not my fault that this place is so massively huge! I mean, this place is like...really big!"

"Oh that's right, I should have known that someone so small would have trouble walking around in a place like this...even though she's been here for MOST OF HER LIFE--OW!! THAT WAS MY KNEECAP MIDGET!!!"

"SHUT UP YOU DESERVED IT JACKASS!!"

*_Someone clears throat*_

The arguing figures stood stock still. They knew that sound. It was arrogant, agitated, and it had Byakuya written all over it.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked stoically, though Ichigo could swear he heard something like amusement.

Rukia started shaking her head violently back and fourth, "N-no sir! We were just--"

"Dammit Byakuya! Don't sneak up on us like that! There's a reason why it's called personal space! And weren't you on a mission or something?!"

Rukia stared wide-eyed at the idiot in front of her. _'That-that **dumbass!** What the hell is he trying to do get himself killed?!' _Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "Actually Kurosaki, with me being Rukia's legal guardian, I can do whatever the hell I want. As for the mission...I returned early. And if you would have given me enough time rather than shout at me with your childish antics and rude behavior, you would have known that I came here for specific _**reasons**_."

Byakuya gave him a pointed stare while Ichigo looked confused for a moment. As realization sunk in, he frowned. He had forgotten that he had asked Kuchki (As soon as he returned from his mission) to keep Rukia on a wild goose chase until her patrol shift while Renji and the others could cook everything up and decorate her barracks.

Pouting at his own embarrassing mistake (a mistake that Byakuya would be sure to hassle him about) Ichigo poked out his upper lip and frowned deeper, "Oh." He muttered, almost inaudibly before mumbling to himself about how arrogant and condescending Byakuya was.

Rukia, unaware of what was really going on, rolled her eyes before bowing in an attempt to switch the subject, "I'm sorry, Onii-sama, please excuse Ichigo's idiocy for we both know he cannot help it. I hope your return to Soul Society was pleasant enough and if I may ask, brother, what it is that you need my assistance of?"

Byakuya fought hard to keep a straight face as Ichigo blew up with aggrivation towards his _sweet _little girlfriend. He loved it when Ichigo was insulted. It pleased him.

Byakuya stared at her, a well kept stoic expression plastered itself onto his features. "Well Rukia, before Kurosaki interrupted me, I was going to say that Captain Yamamoto has sent me to ask a favor of you and I."

Said girl blinked twice before giving an answer, "O-Oh? Um What kind of favor?"

"He wants us to go down to the world of the living and patrol there for a few hours. He apologizes for the abruptness and knows that our shift isn't until next month but it seems that the shinigami who was supposed to be patrolling is running late due to another mission. We head out now."

Rukia nodded and turned to Ichigo and smiled softly, "Sorry Hon--I mean--Ichigo. B-but uh, duty calls!" She stuttered self-consciencely, quite aware that her brother was standing next too her.

With her face the color of a tomato, she quickly kissed Ichigo's cheek and ran off with Byakuya.

--------------

"Uryu!" Yelled our orange haired captain. Said person turned around, a scowl evident on his face, "Quit yelling and flapping your arms! You look like an idiot!"

Ichigo scowled back, "Yeah well you're one to talk-"

"--What do you mean by that--"

"--Here I come to tell you that Rukia's gone so we can start getting ready and you--"

"--I mean honestly why tell _me_ when I'm one to talk when I _never_ act like an idiot! You're always the one who does something out of impulse or irrationally--"

"--Call me an idiot, that's not very nice, in fact I should just un-invite you to Rukia's party but then that would just piss her off--"

While the boys continued to talk over each other, they did not seem to notice that a third person had come to join in.

She stared blankly at them, her eyes traveling back and forth every so often.

"--And lastly, I think that with my brief explanation I have come to the conclusion that **you** are the idiot, my friend!" they yelled simultaneously.

That's when they caught a flash of red hair and stopped dead in there tracks.

"Orihime?!" They said together, yet again.

Both were excited to see her, yet were also a little weary on how quietly she had made herself known. Looks like training with Yachiru for a couple hours actually paid off...

The girl smiled, "Hey guys! what are you doing here?"

Uryu's puzzled eyes bored into hers as confusion nestled it's way to the surface.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you until this afternoon because you were training with Yachiru...did something happen?"

Orihime's smiled broadened as she shook her head from side to side. "Nope! While we were training, Ikakku and Yumichicka came and said that Captain Kenpachi was looking for her and so she said that we'd catch up later. That's when I decided to get some ingredients for this really cool birthday cake that I plan on making for Rukia!! I was thinking a bean-paste icing with mustered and mayonnaise and sweet strawberries and--"

Both Uryu and Ichigo paled at the thought of Orihime's cake. They sustained themselves from shuddering and forced a smile onto their lips. "Sounds great!" They mused while secretly making a mental note to warn Rukia and the others not to eat it.

"Oh! and by the way, before Yachiru left she said that you would have to come around more often, Uryu. She says Kenny misses you and wants to finish the training session! Isn't that great!!"

Ichigo busted out laughing while the Quincy's eyes grew wide with fear. There was no way in hell that Uryu was _ever _training with Kenpachi Zaraki again...

"Aw, relax man, You're first training session didn't go so bad. You got out there alive right?"

Uryru glowered at Ichigo, "Didn't go so bad?! That psycho chased me around for four hours and didn't even care whether he killed me or not!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as the laughter settled down, "So, training is nothing...it's when he's _really_ fighting....that's when he's at his scariest."

Uryu nodded in agreement, there was no way he argue with that...but that didn't stop him from huffing and glaring at his best friend.

Orihime cleared her throat and wrapped her arms around his middle, kissing his neck in the process.

"Well, don't let Ichigo get to you, afterall, it's time to start decorating!!"

Quickly grabbing his hand she pulled him away from the fifth-division captain, "C'mon, We have a party to start!!" She yelled excitedly while they all went in search for the others.

-------------

It wasn't long before noon came rolling around. The only people missing now were Renji, Kira, and Tatsuki....

"Hurry up guys! Tatsuki will be here any minute!"

Chad, Uryu, and Ichigo trudged up tiredly behind her, all were heading towards the Senkai Gate. The place where Tatsuki would be appearing from.

"Gosh! I can't believe it!! It's been so long, well actually it's only been a couple weeks but still! There's so much to tell her, so much to show her!" Orihime let out a squeal of delight while everyone stood diligently in front of the doors.

Tatsuki first found out about Ichigo and Co. a couple of months ago and she was, of course, angry and upset. As any normal person would be. She refused to talk to anyone of them until a certain Red-headed shinigami forced her to break even and work it out with her friends because he was _'Sick and tired of seeing there solemn, stupid and pitiful faces'_

Afterwards though, Tatsuki became accustomed to the life that they had lived. She had kept there secret and promised not to tell anyone. She even helped them out with their fights and was currently being trained by Yoruichi and, occasionally, Soi Fon.

Five minutes went by as everyone waited anxiously. Then suddenly, the doors opened and before anyone knew it, Orihime had already enveloped her best friend into a bone-crushing hug.

With a smile, Orhime looked up at Tatsuki before moving aside and saying, "Welcome Tatsuki, to the Soul Society!!!"

-------------

Laughter rang throughout the trees as two playful shinigami raced through them.

"You'll never catch me!!" Yelled Momo excitedly.

Two arms immediately engulfed her waist, "I already did!" smirked Toushiro before stealing a kiss from her soft, pretty lips.

Momo kissed him back and Hitsugaya pulled her closer to him while she drove him back against the tree trunk.

With a smile that played devilishly on her lips she kissed him on the neck and one more time on the lips. Then she dashed off leaving a semi-surprised/confused Hitsugaya.

Toushiro blinked, his confused features soon faded away as he narrowed his eyes, "That wasn't fair! I accuse you of fowl play!" He pouted.

Momo rolled her eyes before sticking her tongue out at him and shun-poed her way to a different branch. "Catch me if you can!" her voice rung playfully throughout the forest.

Toushiro smirked at the challenge, oh he would...and he would have plenty of fun doing it.

Momo laughed, there was no way he would catch her, hell, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that he couldn't even _find_ her!!

"Gotcha!"

Momo jumped, turning around she scowled at the irony, "NO fair. It's against the rules to mask you're spiritual pressure!"

Toushiro smirked, "We're even then."

Momo half smiled, "Heh, I guess we are."

Helping her up, Toushiro looked at his surroundings for the first time in the last several hours. They had been having so much fun that neither of them noticed the nightfall approaching. It was almost dark.

"We'd better head back to camp..." He mumbled

Momo nodded.

------------

"Man, how long are we planning on staying out here? It's getting dark and I have a squad to look after."

Kira felt himself sigh for the millionth time, "So then go back!" he snapped.

Renji stopped walking, a look of disdain clearly marked upon his features, "Hell no! Momo's my friend too and I'll be damned if she gets hurt! Besides, you're going to need back up if that Criminal puts up a fight...you know he's wanted in most if the districts..."

The blonde grumbled, "So then shut up and keep helping me look for her dammit!"

Renji rolled his eyes, "We don't even know if she's even near here...the best way to search for her would be to try and find her reiatsu...which I clearly don't sense."

"So then leave!! I really don't need you for back up...I have the Stealth Force whistle in my pocket...So if I'm wasting you're time just go. I know that the real reason why you really want to go back is so you can spend some time with Tatsuki!"

"S-Shut up! You don't know anything!"

Kira didn't respond, instead he put more effort into finding his friend. For some reason he had a feeling that she was here, in this forest...he would find her, he had to...

As Renji continued looking from side to side he didn't realize that his friend had stopped.

"Oomff!" Renji muffled as he bumped into Izuru's back.

Rubbing his nose and glaring, he didn't see the log laying right beside him and tripped...yet again.

"Geez! What kind of grudge does this forest have against me!! I'm sorry for whatever I--"

"Shhh!!!! Do you hear that?" Kira whispered.

Renji stayed quiet as he strained to hear for anything unusual.

It was laughter. And...he sensed something...a reiatsu...it was so familiar...

Kira and Renji looked at each other in shock, "Momo!!" They exclaimed simultaneously before quickly running after her spiritual pressure.

---------

Momo stifled a squeal as Toushiro wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around. They were having so much fun...and she never wanted it to stop...she was so glad that she had convinced him to have a lazy day...no traveling, no running, just relaxing and having fun. Afterall, with everything they've been through, he needed a break.

However, that all stopped when Toushiro suddenly swung her protectively behind him and raced to get his zanpaktou, which was prompt up against a tree.

Momo looked at him in shock, she hadn't heard anything. Hell, she hadn't even _sensed _anything. But there he stood right in front of her, hand on sword, his stance was rigid and his eyes and ears, acutely aware.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, but Toushiro just signalled for her to be quiet.

She watched as his hand gripped his sword tightly and his stance becoming even more rigid, "They're coming..." he mumbled.

Momo's eyes widened in fear, the last thing she wanted was another confrontation like she had, had with Soi Fon...Quickly moving her eyes to Hitsugaya's shoulder she bit her bottom lip, his arm was all better now thanks to her kido...but...what if this time...it wasn't his shoulder...what if this time it was a more vital area. Would she be able to heal him then?

Shaking her head she forced that thought out of her head, she would not allow herself to think like that...no matter who these people were, they wouldn't stand a chance against her Shiro-Chan...

Well, that's what she _would _have believed...until the two strangers finally emerged from the shadows.

Momo stared at them for what seemed like forever before mumbling the two names she had almost completely forgotten.

"R-Renji, K-Kira..."

Kira's face brightened at the sight of his dear friend, "Momo! I'm so glad we found you! Are you okay?!"

Renji smiled from behind, "Hey Momo, We've come to take you home okay?"

Kira took a step forward and Hitsugaya drew his sword as he got ready to strike. "If you come any closer, I won't hesitate to strike."

Kira smirked, "I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "And who exactly is gonna stop me?"

Kira's smirk turned into a smile, "I'm so glad you asked."

Quickly taking out the whistle, Kira blew it. All of a sudden there were thousands upon thousands of members of the Secret Mobile Corps. surrounding them.

That's when Soi Fon jumped down from a tree, "You called Lieutenant?"

Kira nodded and pointed to Hitsugaya.

Soi fon turned around, the frown that was very recently on her face turned into a smirk, "Heh, So I finally get payback eh?"

Hitsugaya quickly shun-poed over to Hinamori, Soi Fon glared at her, "Ah, so I see you two have become quite smitten with each other...anything I should know about Hinamori?"

Momo gulped, now was the moment of truth...the moment where she would admit everything...the moment where she would have to fight her two best friends...

She had no regrets though...no matter the fact that they were out numbered...infact she'd do it all over again if it meant being able to stay Toushiro...

"Actually, there is something you should know...I--"

"She has nothing to do with this Soi Fon! I thought you had come to understand that!" Snapped Hitsugaya.

Momo's eyes widened, "Toushiro what are you doing?! You said we were in this togeth--"

"This is all my fault Soi Fon, I've been keeping her hostage, trying to talk her into leaving Soul Society....See, I have her sword now."

Momo stopped arguing and looked down at Toushiro's hands, it was true, she didn't know how but he now had two swords in his hands.

Soi Fon looked over towards Momo, "Is this true...Hinamori?"

Momo looked over at Toushiro, his eyes pleading her to go along with it...but this time...she didn't. She would not let him take the wrap this time. Not alone. They either lived together, or they died together.

Momo shook her head, "No it's not true! None of it's true, I love him!! I-"

"Don't listen to her!" Shouted someone from the back ground, Everyone turned their heads around to see Kira, stepping foward and walking over towards her. Htisugaya drew his sword but was immediately held back by some of Soi Fon's subordinates.

Momo ran over towards Kira, meeting him half way, as tears flowed down her face she looked him straight in the eyes, "Kira, please, don't blame Shiro-chan, it's all my fault! I'm to blame not him! He's innocent!"

It wasn't long before Renji was running over towards her, quickly enveloping her into a hug, he glared at Hitsugaya, "You bastered! You've brainwashed her!"

Momo suddenly pushed Renji away as well as Kira, "NO HE HASN'T!! This isn't his fault!!"

Renji ignored her, "You've made her so distraught that she doesn't know who to believe! How dare you!! She looks worse than she did with Aizen--"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!" She screamed as loud as she could. She was about to go on full force attack mode when one single voice stopped her.

"Don't." it said quietly.

Quickly turning around, she saw Toushiro looking at her, her brown eyes locked themselves into his beautiful teal ones.

"It's no use Momo, you'll just wind up being killed...So please....save me that much trouble..."

Momo didn't say anything as her body started to shake violently, She was scared, but not for herself, for Toushiro...he looked so hopless. So hopless and lost. Turning back to Renji and Kira, she stared at them, her eyes begging them to let him go.

"P-please, let him go...please, do it for me, not as a colleague...but as my best friends....please....let him go...I'm happy with him..."

A silence swept over them as Momo continued to beg. Finally, a hand was placed upon her shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry Momo, but we can't, he's obviously done something to you...and he's a criminal...we're so sorry, especially since you have to find out this way...but he's obviously using you..."

Momo's breath caught in her throat, so many emotions ran through her at those words. How could he say that! Toushiro was NOT like Aizen, not in the least..She took a few more steps back, she was scared. She was scared, stressed, confused and most of all, angry.

Angry at Kira and Renji for not believing her, angry at Soi fon and her stupid grudge against Toushiro...angry at herself for being so useless...and convincing Toushiro to stay, even though he said it would be wise to move...She felt like her heart had been split into, She hated this.

She suddenly came back to reality when she felt a comforting arm being placed around her shoulders, "Lets go home honey, You look like you need some rest." Said Renji.

She looked up to find both Renji and Kira by her side while Soi Fon's men started to drag _Her_ Shiro-Chan away...it made her blood boil.

Momo stared in complete hatred at the people she once thought of as her colleagues, and as her friends.

The poeple that she had once fought along side, like comrades should have...the people that had just made the biggest mistake of their life.

Throwing their arms off of her shoulders she stared at them in complete and utter disgust.

"I. Hate. Both. Of. You!" She spat violently, and walked off. Leaving behind to shocked former friends.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**It's ME again!! I'm back with another update!(Finally!)**

**I was going to make it a cliffy back when Kira and Renji first sensed Momo's reiastsu but I figured...You guys have been so patient with me, I couldn't possibly do that...So I decided to make it a full lengthed one! Also because it's CHRISTMAS!!! well, almost anyways...so consider this your christmas gift...from me to you...even though it has absolutely NOTHING to do with Christmas... ^_^**

**Please R&R**

**Happy Holidays:p**

**xoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life**


End file.
